Muñecos de porcelana
by Ady92
Summary: En el mundo tan duro de la moda, Shaoran Li un exitoso empresario cree que el sexo y reconocimiento son lo único que buscan las mujeres con las que sale. Sin embargo, el retorno de un viejo amor, le hará poner en orden sus prioridades.
1. Realidad 1: El tiempo

_**Muñecos de porcelana**_

_**Por Ady92**_

_**En el mundo tan duro de la moda, Shaoran Li un exitoso empresario cree que el sexo y reconocimiento son lo único que buscan las mujeres con las que sale. Sin embargo, el retorno de un viejo amor, le hará poner en orden sus prioridades.**_

_**Realidad 1: El tiempo **_

**Nota: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no son míos, pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, este no es escrito con fines de lucro, sino de entretenimiento y recreación.**

El hombre se frotó las sienes, mientras veía cansado su agenda personal. Definitivamente tenía muchísimo trabajo y ahora que se iba a retirar una de sus compañeras buscar un remplazo iba a ser una misión peor que imposible; sin embargo su secretaria se encargaría de ello en su momento. Lo lamentaba por que Akiko era excelente para la vicepresidencia de L&H, pero su embarazo y una nueva oferta en Okinawa le hacían marcharse. No se lo reprochaba, pues ella dirigiría en ese sitio y ella era la mejor para la nueva sucursal, así que le deseaba con todo el corazón la mejor suerte del mundo. Ahora iba a ser difícil hallar a su suplente, pero confiaba en que estaría bien.

Trató de llamar a su novia, bueno la "aventura" en turno. No podía evitar que cada semana cambiara de chica, pero ninguna le interesaba lo suficiente más que para un rato de diversión, pero un Casanova no se puede detener ante los sentimientos, y más cuando no puede olvidarse a la única persona que se ha amado de verdad. Claro está que eso no se los iba a decir a sus "novias". Todas ellas lo veían por dos cosas: por el exitoso empresario que era, y por que era uno de los rostros más atractivos del mundo empresarial. No en vano, una conocida revista le nombraba continuamente "el hombre más deseado del año", así que mujeres interesadas y dispuestas a hacer lo que fuera por salir con él en las revistas de sociales, así que si las usaba era su decisión de ellas, y no la suya.

Obviamente la chica no contestó, pero realmente no le importó. Cuando no era el salón, era el mentado spa, o si no que tenía que ir de compras o con sus amigas. Realmente llevaba bastante con ella por que era la única que le veía con la misma indiferencia y no le importaba más que el sexo, igual que a él, así que aunque fuera frío por lo menos era libre y no tenía que aguantar lágrimas falsas.

Se levantó bastante resignado de la oficina, definitivamente lo había dado por imposible, sabía que mañana el trabajo sería el doble, pero por lo menos podía venir con el cerebro más despejado y fresco. El mundo de la moda y los textiles era bastante complejo, incluso para él que conocía todas las etapas. Había empezado como un simple manufacturero en la China comunista después de que su familia se quedara desamparada tras la muerte de su padre. Ahora su empresa significaba prestigio en el mundo de las pasarelas, tanto que era reconocido en lugares como Milan y París.

Había pasado ciertamente mucho tiempo antes de que junto con un amigo; Eriol Hiragizawa levantaran ese emporio, y ahora veían los frutos de su esfuerzo y el sudor que había costado. Eriol se hallaba en Londres para ver una posible sucursal en ese sitio. En lo personal, no le agradaba Londres, pero si buscaban una expansión mundial tenían que empezar por los sitios más conocidos.

Salió de su oficina, dejando a su secretaria a cargo de todas las cuestiones de seguridad. Tomó el ascensor, mientras veía la hora en el Rolex. Sin duda Wei lo esperaba con un enorme regaño por haberse quedado de nuevo hasta tarde, pero tenía que preparar la nueva pasarela para celebrar la abertura de la sucursal en Okinawa, así que por el momento no tenía opciones. Al llegar al estacionamiento saludó a uno de sus guardias y espero a su chofer que venía en el impecable Lincoln negro. El joven chofer salió de inmediato con su traje de color negro, perfectamente bien planchado y una gran sonrisa. Le hizo una reverencia, y abrió la puerta, mientras el joven empresario entraba en el lujoso automóvil.

-Buenas noches señor Li-dijo el chofer cuando subió del lado del volante. Miró por el retrovisor a su joven señor, que acomodaba su portafolio negro del lado contrario.- ¿Mucho trabajo?

-Bastante, créeme que estaré feliz el día en que acabe el mentado pedido de Okinawa-dijo el hombre recargándose en el asiento y cerrando suavemente los ojos que le ardían.

Afortunadamente el tráfico disminuyó bastante en esas horas, así que en quince minutos Shaoran Li se hallaba en la Mansión que había adquirido en Tokio. Nada mejor que relajarse por unos momentos en su magnifica mansión que no servía más que para que llegara a dormir. Nunca usaba la piscina semi olímpica, o la enorme cancha de tenis o siquiera disfrutaba de la hermosa vista de los envidiados jardines cubiertos de árboles de flor de cerezo que había mandado a instalar pensando en ella. No sabía por que la seguía recordando, si ella misma le dio fin a sus sueños, esperanzas y deseos de un futuro con ella. Ahora, si era un hombre frío era por que aprendió que las mujeres tienen dos objetivos en la vida: fastidiar y absorber a un hombre hasta dejarlo seco.

-Buenas noches joven Li-un hombre anciano vestido con una túnica de seda con estilo chino y unas gafas delgadas de titanio le recibió en la entrada-. Parece ser que otra vez se ha sobrepasado de la hora.

-Buenas noches Wei. No es que me halla sobrepasado pero tú sabes bastante bien que la muestra de la nueva línea de joyería de L&H es la próxima semana, además de que Akiko ya se ha trasladado a Okinawa para poner en orden todo, así que es un caos-dijo el joven de cabello color chocolate, mientras se arrojaba sobre uno de los sillones.

-Bien, entonces le alegrará saber que el joven Hiragizawa regresa de Londres dentro de tres días con tres invitadas.

-De seguro son modelos para pasar bien el rato y créeme que con Paulette tengo, es bastante fastidiosa cuando se lo propone…Mujeres… ¿por qué demonios existen?-dijo el empresario con desdén, mientras se ponía la enorme mano masculina sobre los brillantes pero cansados ojos ambarinos.

-No señor. Una al parecer es amiga del joven cuando estudió para el mundo empresarial, me parece que se llama Daudoji una excelente diseñadora, junto con su amiga que es modelo.

-Un momento, dijiste tres ¿cuál es la otra?-dijo el hombre poniendo más atención en lo que decía su mayordomo.

-La hija de una de ellas-dijo Wei con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes su nombre?-preguntó Li, mientras se incorporaba del sofá. No le gustaba la idea de las mujeres con niños, por que una de dos: buscaban un padre para la criatura o no querían saber nada de los hombres nunca en su vida.

-No lo sé joven Shaoran-dijo el mayordomo mientras se dirigía por la piyama de su señor. El piyama era de color verde bastante vivo, y la bata era de terciopelo verde oscuro-. Ya descanse.

-Por hoy te doy la razón. Estoy muerto-dijo el empresario levantándose de la sala, y acompañando a su mayordomo y confidente.

* * *

-No puedo creer que después de ocho años vamos a volver a Japón. Extraño mucho a mi padre, a mi madre y a mi hermano-la joven de largo cabello color cajeta, que vestía unos sencillos jeans, llevaba un abrigo de color café y una bufanda verde que combinaba con sus ojos estaba bastante emocionada en la sala de vuelos, donde habían hecho escala de Londres a Japón. Su amiga, una joven que vestía unos jeans igual que ella, llevaba un blazer color vino y tenía el bello y ondulado cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo, le miraba sonriente con sus ojos amatistas y con una sonrisa.

-Mamá, ¿cómo es Japón?-preguntó una niña de piel blanca como su madre, de cabello color chocolate y unos ojos con tonalidades verdes que se podían transformar en miel. Usaba unos pantalones de color crema, y llevaba una sudadera de color rosa, y su pelo era corto y peinado en dos coletas. Era la viva imagen de su madre, salvo por los ojos.

-Muy hermoso Kimiko, aunque bastante modernizado-dijo la joven de ojos esmeraldas, que más que parecer su madre, parecía su hermana mayor. Muchos hombres en el aeropuerto se daban cuenta, pero ella se prometió que nunca entraría nadie más en su corazón, sólo había espacio para la niña que en ese momento tenía su naricita pegada a los cristales del aeropuerto, observando con asombro los vuelos de los aviones-. Por fin conocerás a tu tío Yuki, y a tu tío Touya en persona. Por no decir que a tus abuelos.

-¿DE VERDAD?-preguntó la niña, dejando la vista de los aviones por un instante. Nunca habían visto a su familia desde que ella se marchó de Japón por sus motivos, lo que después considero que había sido bastante egoísta de su parte hacía Kimiko, pero que iban a hacerle, si quería olvidarle tenía que dejar su personalidad en el pasado, junto con su familia. Nueve largos años habían pasado, pero aún recordaba cuando llegó gracias a la ayuda de su tía Sonomi y de su prima a Londres con dos meses de embarazo, veinte euros en los bolsillos y una pequeña maleta con lo básico. Tomoyo fue con ella una semana después, pero nunca olvidó lo horrible que era estar sola y sin nada. Ahí empezó a escalar en el modelaje junto con los diseños de Tomoyo, hasta convertirse en una de las mejores modelos y la imagen de la enorme empresa de moda que construyo Tomoyo. Ahora iban como invitadas de L&H, para que pudiesen participar con sus diseños en el desfile de Okinawa, y se abrieran paso en el mundo de Oriente.

-Tranquila Kimiko, que a tía Tomoyo no creo que le guste verte así-dijo Sakura dulcemente, mientras tomaba a su hija y la apartaba de la ventana.

-No, de hecho me recuerda a ti cuando eras niña. Eras y hasta la fecha eres un encanto. Nadie que no te conozca, pensará que eres madre de esta niña tan bonita-dijo Tomoyo, mientras le brillaban los ojos y sacaba de su bolso un par de gafas oscuras y su cámara-. Esto es emocionante, posen para una foto, esta será envidiable para mi colección. Madre e hija, dos bellezas esperando el avión para ir a Tokio, al lugar donde no han ido en años.

-Mamá, ¿tía Tomoyo SIEMPRE fue así?-comentó la pequeña Kimiko, avergonzada de que su tía comenzará a sacar fotos por doquier. Sakura dio un pequeño suspiro y sólo sonrió a su pequeña, que estaba tan avergonzada como ella.

-Desde que tengo memoria, a veces creo que cuando nació venía con una cámara bajo el brazo- susurró Sakura al oído de su pequeña, que soltó una ligera risita y posó junto a su madre, a quién la gente del aeropuerto empezaba a ver como una modelo.

-Vaya, las dejo cinco minutos solas y hacen escándalos-un joven de bastante estatura, piel pálida, ojos azules del color del cielo nocturno ocultos tras unas gafas ligeras sonrió mientras traía tres cafés y un helado con cubierta de chocolate y nueces en una charola.

-¡Tío Eriol!-gritó la pequeña y de inmediato le abrazó las piernas. Era adorable verla, tan dulce e inocente como su madre. Le sonreía de oreja a oreja, mientras buscaba su helado en la charola que el hombre difícilmente podía sostener.- ¿Es de fresas cómo te lo pedí?

-Tendrás que averiguarlo, pequeña Kimiko-dijo el hombre, mientras la niña ya se hallaba al ataque con su helado, y él le daba un café a Sakura, otro a Tomoyo y finalmente tomaba el suyo.- No entiendo por que no quisiste irte en el vuelo anterior Tomoyo. Hubiésemos llegado un día antes a Japón.

-No me gusta que me persigan a todos lados, además nadie salvó Sakura y su hija sabe que estamos saliendo-dijo la chica mientras daba un sorbo a su café.-Por lo menos la prensa se cansará de esperarnos a mí y a Sakura para los rumores de la nueva campaña.

-Eres mala, pero por ello me encantas-dijo Eriol con una sonrisa matadora, haciendo que Tomoyo se volteara para otro lado-. Además no creo que Xiao me quiera ver después de los problemas que ha tenido para organizar el desfile de Okinawa.

-No te preocupes, ya pronto es nuestro vuelo-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, mientras veía el rostro lleno de chocolate y helado de fresas de su hija, sacando un pañuelo del bolso diseñado por Tomoyo-. Ven aquí Kimiko, te tengo que limpiar el rostro.

La niña se acercó obedientemente a su madre, que trataba de quitarle lo café a la hermosa y pequeña cara de su hija. Sin duda era lo único que le quedaba de él, de sus ilusiones pasadas y de lo feliz que fue por esos tiempos. Nunca pensaba decirle que era padre de Kimiko, y al mudarse a Londres la registró con su nombre, pensando que así nunca se la quitaría. Kimiko era su mayor tesoro, y ni siquiera el amor que aún sentía le robaría a su hija.

-Pasajeros de primera clase con destino a Delhi, favor de abordar por la Puerta A-17-se oyó el altavoz en toda la sala, y resignados tomaron sus maletas, mientras Sakura llevaba todo lo necesario para evitar problemas con Kimiko. Tomó la maleta de Hello Kitty! de su hija, y la suya y fue tras de Eriol y Tomoyo que ya llevaba a Kimiko de la mano.

Era hora, ya nada podía quedarse atrás para siempre.

* * *

-Bien Shaoran, al parecer tu socio llega mañana-la joven secretaria de cabello corto, con traje negro y una mascada de color morado sonreía a su jefe que veía a las empresas que se habían invitado al desfile de Okinawa. No le gustaba tener que recibir a Eriol en el aeropuerto, pero tampoco podía ser descortés con la dueña de daUka?, una de las empresas que habían aceptado la invitación para traer sus diseños a Okinawa, gracias a la ayuda de su socio. Nada era más conveniente para L&H que una empresa oriental que se había hecho paso en el mercado occidental con gran éxito, así que planeó en la Palm la hora en que Eriol le había dicho que llegarían. No sabía si recibirlos el sólo, pero ya tenía las limusinas dispuestas para la compañía de él. Se quedarían en la casa de Eriol, que no estaba tan lejos de la suya, pero se preguntaba con cierta curiosidad por que les daba tal cortesía.

-Gracias Ai, me gustaría que me dieras algunos informes sobre la fábrica que manejamos en Milán, no me gustaría enterarme que tengo que ir tan lejos sólo por que los italianos no saben obedecer mis órdenes-dijo él fríamente, sin dignarse siquiera a ver a la secretaria. Ella llevaba el tiempo suficiente como para saber que su jefe era un hielo, que nadie podía traspasar esa barrera de profesionalismo que tenía con su trabajo, ni siquiera las "novias" que tenía. Incluso la apuesta de cuando dejaría a Paulette Lorean seguía en pie en todo el edificio, aunque algunos pensaban que no pasarían de ese año. Shaoran Li conocía de sobra los pensamientos de sus empleados, pero si ser el Casanova del momento era aguantar los rumores de sus constantes conquistas, era un precio justo que además le daba publicidad gratuita a la empresa.

-Si señor, en un momento me pongo en contacto con Milán-salió la joven secretaria, cerrando la puerta de la oficina. Ciertamente le gustaba ver a su atractivo jefe enfundado en su eterno traje negro u otras prendas, por que; a pesar de ser un gran empresario se podían notar los perfectamente bien formados hombros masculinos y la bien cincelada figura. Sin embargo, un hombre así era "inalcanzable" así que se limitaba solamente a verle como un amor platónico, al igual que todas las trabajadoras del lugar.

-Oye Ai, quiero que me traigas a la publicista, y también quiero que me contactes con los diseñadores que están preparando la ropa-dijo Shaoran mientras seguía mirando la lista de invitados, viendo el lugar del cóctel que se daría después de la pasarela, los medios que serían invitados y también las modelos que se iban a elegir.

-Como usted pida señor-dijo la joven antes de salir de la oficina. No tardo mucho tiempo para que en altavoz se oyera la voz de su secretaria comunicándole que tenía una llamada de parte del señor Eriol Hiragizawa.

-Bueno ¿qué quieres Eriol? Mientras tú estás viajando bien acompañado hacía aquí, yo estoy ocupado con el desfile.

-Ay Xiao, ¡qué carácter!-fue la respuesta de Eriol que sonreía, mientras se escuchaban voces femeninas a su alrededor.- ¿Así tratas a tu socio qué te consiguió la ayuda de daUka? para tener una sucursal en Londres?

-Lo siento Eriol, es que desde la partida de Akiko, el trabajo es el doble de pesado.

-Deberías de tener más juegos sucios con Paulette, amigo mío. Mira que no es para vomitarse, mi socio.

-No tengo tiempo, pervertido. Y luego dicen que YO soy el Casanova…se nota que tienes sobornadas a las escritoras de los sociales.

-Jajaja… no te pongas así Xiao, que llegando te presentaré a las dos…digo tres mujeres más hermosas de Londres-dijo Eriol sonriendo.

-A la señorita Daudoji ya la conozco Eriol, de quién no tengo idea es de la otra que la acompaña amigo mío.

-Es la modelo de su campaña, también es japonesa y su nombre es Kinomoto Sakura-al oír el nombre a Shaoran se le cayó el teléfono y por poco se cae del cómodo sillón. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Ella, precisamente ella de modelo y en su desfile en Okinawa? No, no era posible, después de todo ese tiempo, no sabía como afrontarse al tiempo que había pasado. Se sentía como un pequeño que iba a ir al doctor por primera vez en su vida. ¿Seguiría amándolo cómo él a ella, o también había rehecho su vida? Él sabría la verdad tan pronto y le viera los ojos esmeraldas por una vez más. Eriol era un hombre de sorpresas, pero ésta vez se llevaba el premio mayor.

-¿Bueno, bueno? ¿Xiao estás ahí?-el joven inglés gritaba al otro lado de la línea bastante nervioso.

-Tranquilo ¿y la otra quién es?-preguntó Shaoran deseando saber quién era la madre de la niña, pero quería sonar tranquilo e indiferente, aunque lo cierto era que estaba sudando la gota gorda y rasgaba nerviosamente el barnizado del costoso escritorio de madera.

-Ah, es la niña más dulce, tierna e inocente que conozco. Se llama Kimiko Kinomoto y es idéntica a su madre.

Estaba muerto. Sakura incluso tenía una hija con otro hombre, ya lo había olvidado y sacado de su corazón por siempre, mientras él la amaba con toda su alma, pero no había ido a buscarle por orgullo y rencor. Ahora, era bastante tarde. Una persona que no tenía ni idea de su existencia era la culpable de que todas sus esperanzas se fueran al suelo para siempre. Sentía mucho frío en sus ojos, y en el pecho y no era precisamente por que el clima estuviese descompuesto. Él que estaba descompuesto era él, pero no se lo iba a demostrar a la mujer que tuvo la osadía de romperle dos veces el corazón y echarlo a la basura. Iba a vengarse, de la forma más cruel que conocía. Y cuando Shaoran Li quería algo, no había fuerza humana que le detuviese.

* * *

**Notas: YA SÉ QUE NO DEBERÍA ESCRIBIR HISTORIAS, PERO ES UNA OBSESIÓN, ASÍ QUE SÓLO LO HAGO PARA VER SI PEGA, ES UN SIMPLE EXPERIMENTO ASÍ QUE NECESITO REVIEWS PARA SABER SI LA CONTINUO O LA DEJO ARCHIVADA PARA SIEMPRE…CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS Y JITOMATAZOS SON BIENVENIDOS.**


	2. Realidad 2: Enfrentar los errores

_**Realidad 2: Enfrentar los errores**_

_**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen a mí, sino al cuarteto CLAMP. Yo sólo los uso para mis alocadas ideas y con fines de entretenimiento no de lucro.**_

Se detuvo en la pequeña tienda del aeropuerto de Tokio para comprar una muñeca de porcelana. También había comprado una en Londres, y quizá en Japón haría lo mismo. Tenía miles de esas muñecas, pero sólo Tomoyo sabía la razón. Incluso cuando Kimiko se lo había preguntado, ella se limitó a sonreír y decirle que era un secreto que le diría cuando fuera mayor. Diario compraba una, no importaba la fecha o la hora, siempre era una. Esta vez escogió una preciosa muñeca de cabello color chocolate, peinada con lindos bucles y con un hermoso vestido vino. La pago y salió con su hija que no entendía la obsesión de su madre con las muñecas de porcelana. A todas las tenía en perfecto estado, pero cada vez compraba mejores muñecas. A su hija le gustaba pensar que eran para ella, y que su madre pensaba construirle una enorme casa de muñecas, como no se había visto ninguna en el mundo.

-¿Otra muñeca, Sakura?-preguntó Eriol, mientras dejaba el móvil después de la charla con su hermano. Mientras en Londres hacía bastante frío, ahí en Tokio tenían que aguantarse el calor. Sakura llevaba unos jeans con una blusa de mangas cortas y peinada de una coleta , mientras que Tomoyo llevaba un blusón largo tipo hindú con los jeans abajo, y su cabello enlazado en una trenza. Parecían dos bellas modelos, aunque una si lo era. Eriol llevaba una camiseta azul cielo ligeramente floja, sus jeans y unos tenis. Nadie pensaría que eran expertos de la moda, pero la finalidad de la ropa para un viaje de avión es que sea cómoda, no tanto que se ajuste a un patrón.

-Sí, ya llevo tres con ésta, desde que salimos de Londres-dijo Sakura mientras colocaba la muñeca encima de su maleta.

-¿Por qué compras una diaria?-preguntó Eriol con curiosidad, observando los hermosos rasgos de la muñeca.

-Es un secreto, mi querido Holmes-dijo Sakura guiñándole el ojo.

-Bien, supongo que no me lo dirás, Watson así que por lo mientras debo avisarle a Shaoran que nuestro vuelo se adelanto. Odio esto de volar-dijo Eriol sin darle importancia, mientras que a Sakura por poco y se le cae la muñeca. ¿Shaoran, socio de Eriol? El destino despiadado los había vuelto a juntar. Ahora ella no era la jovencita ilusa que escapo de China, era una modelo exitosa con la hija más bella que podía pedir. Era tiempo de hacerle frente, y de una buena vez.

-¿Shaoran Li?-preguntó tímidamente Sakura, mientras Tomoyo observaba preocupada su reacción.

-Sí, el mismo ¿lo conoces Sakura?-preguntó Eriol, sumamente sorprendido.

-Sí, sólo en las fotos de los sociales de Londres.

-Sí sale con la modelo francesa Paulette Lorean-al oír esto Sakura sintió como si el mundo que hasta ahora conocía se derrumbara en ese instante. Tenía ganas de volver a su mansión en Londres, y romper cada una de las muñecas que había comprado, pero ella conocía lo suficiente a Shaoran por los artículos que llegaban en las revistas donde ella era la portada muy a menudo como para saber que tenía una vida "sentimental" bastante agitada, a diferencia de la suya que se limitaba a la niña que observaba la bella caja en que venía la última adquisición de su madre.-Aunque en lo personal, no me extrañaría que cortaran en dos meses máximo. La modelo no me agrada en lo absoluto, la muñeca que compraste tiene mejor ocupada su cabeza, así que soy yo él que inició la apuesta por cuanto duraran. Lo único bueno de esa muchacha es que nos da bastante demanda, pero cierta japonesa podría ocupar su lugar-dijo el joven de ojos azules, mirando a la japonesa que peinaba las coletas de Kimiko, que estaba bastante ocupada en buscar dulces en el bolso de su madre.

-No lo creo Eriol, yo soy la modelo de daUka? y no me gustaría dejarlo de ser hasta que Tomoyo se enfade conmigo y me despida-dijo Sakura mientras ponía la liga para el pelo en una de las coletas. Tomoyo filmaba con emoción como Sakura estaba lo bastante concentrada peinando al enorme amor de su vida, que tardó un poco en contestar.

-Yo no te despediría ni en mil años Sakurita, eres la mujer más bella que conozco y sin duda tu hija algún día tomará ese lugar-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo a la niña, que miraba apenada a la joven diseñadora. Era igual de tímida que su madre, por no decir que adorable, pero a diferencia de su madre, ella siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-No seas injusta Tomoyo. Sabes que en Londres dicen que eres la diseñadora más bonita y elegante del momento-dijo Sakura, mientras sus mejillas bajaban su coloración rojiza, pero aún así sus manos temblaban, y su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar frío. Ver a Shaoran después de la relación con Donnovan Matthews era lo último que necesitaba, pues de alguna forma se sentía culpable con él, aunque en realidad ya no eran más que conocidos que sólo sabían del otro por las revistas y los rumores. Por otro lado estaba su hija, no podía demostrarse afectuosa ni mucho menos tímida ante cualquier hombre, pues para la pequeña fue muy duro el período de su noviazgo con el actor. No deseaba un padre para Kimiko, ni que ella pensará que lo buscaba de nuevo.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Sakura-dijo Eriol mientras abrazaba por la cintura bastante estrecha a su novia, que le acariciaba suavemente su mejilla derecha de la cabeza que se recargaba sobre el frágil hombro femenino.

Sakura les veía con cierta envidia, por que el amor que había entre ellos era auténtico, sencillo y no había ni un deje de culpa en ninguno de los dos. Entonces se acordó de él por milésima vez en lo que iba del día. Sus ojos vivaces y alegres surgían vaporosamente en su mente, al igual que su cabello que caía en el rostro varonil e inocente, que le demostraba su amor cada momento, cada segundo, cada instante que ella sentía que no podía separarse de él. Era indispensable, pero se había separado de él por sus razones y mucho menos se arrepentía de lo que había pasado, por que gracias a ello tenía la cosa más hermosa que podía pedir en ese mundo.

-Buenas tardes Li, te presento a Tomoyo Daudoji, a Sakura Kinomoto y a Kimiko Kinomoto-dijo de repente Eriol, haciendo que la joven modelo se resbalara un poco de su asiento, jalando uno de los mechones de su hija, la que se quejó levemente.

-Buenas tardes, sigue tan despistada como siempre, señora Kinomoto- oyó una voz fría y bastante seria a sus espaldas, mientras trataba de hallar valor en el cabello color chocolate de su hija.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ponerse nervioso era una de las cosas que no existían en la actitud de Shaoran Li, por lo menos nunca hasta ese momento en que pudo ver la larga cabellera de color cajeta, que peinaba a una pequeña que era su doble en miniatura. Sin embargo, su orgullo de Macho Alfa, de Casanova y de Playboy eterno, además de los recuerdos de cuando se fue, sin decirle pío le hicieron volver a tomar su actitud fría de siempre. Deseaba verla sufrir, a ella y a su hija que demostraba que amó a un hombre más que a él. No quería encontrarse con los ojos esmeraldas que continuamente aparecían en sus sueños a pesar de estar con otra mujer en aquellos momentos de intimidad. Ahora sus ojos estaban fríos como dos pedazos de hielo, y su semblante carecía de expresión alguna, como si sus labios no pudieran hacer ningún movimiento que no fuera esa línea delgada que mostraba que no había calor ni calidez en él.

-Buenas tardes señor Li, veo que me recuerda-dijo la modelo incorporándose de la silla en la que estaba y abrazando a su pequeña, que veía al desconocido con sus ojos color verde con miel bastante inquisitiva. Sin duda era una replica igual de bella que su madre, pero fruncía su ceño de una manera distinta a la que él recordaba de Sakura-. Mi hija Kimiko, saluda por favor pequeña princesa.

-Mami, me espanta-dijo Kimiko temerosa de la mirada inexpresiva de Li.

-Lo siento mucho señor Li, lo que pasa es que Kimiko tiene un poco de miedo a la gente.

-¿La tiene bastante consentida, no lo cree?- fue la respuesta de Shaoran, lo que provocó que el ceño de la niña se frunciera y que Sakura no supiera que hacer, mientras Tomoyo tomaba el brazo de Eriol con cierto nerviosismo, mientras el joven miraba a su amigo incrédulo. Shaoran era frío con las mujeres pero nunca descortés a ese extremo. Que él recordara, nunca le oyó hablar de Sakura y ahora resultaba que sabía que la modelo era bastante despistada. Sin duda, Shaoran Li tenía muchos secretos que aún no le había revelado desde que se conocieron en aquella fábrica de textiles donde Shaoran empezaba a diseñar blusas para mujeres de forma muy distinta.

-No te metas-dijo la pequeña con cierta frialdad, mirando desafiante a Shaoran, que miraba atónito a la mujercita de ocho años que le había respondido y puesto en su lugar a pesar de las diferencias.

-Bien dicho pequeña Kimiko. Tienes que admitir que la niña es bastante fuerte y no le agrado mucho tu falta de educación-se carcajeó Eriol, mientras tomaba delicadamente la mano de su novia, que trataba de contener su sonrisa. Sí, era de carácter bastante fuerte-. Me gustaría hablar con ustedes de cosas más alegres, pero por indicaciones de una persona prefiero ir a la limusina si no te molesta Li.

-Para nada Eriol- dijo el empresario de cabello chocolate bastante confuso pero molesto con la niña, que le miraba amenazante a pesar de que su madre se limitó a reprenderle por su actitud con él. Esa niña era un obstáculo más grande para lograr su venganza, pero si había podido consolidarse en el mundo de la moda, sin duda alguna podría con Kimiko Kinomoto.

Salieron del aeropuerto, mientras el chofer de Shaoran recogía las maletas de los recién llegados y las ponía en la cajuela. Eriol abrió la puerta dejando pasar primero a Tomoyo, después a Sakura, que no sabía si dejar a Shaoran después o antes de ella.

- Pase señora Kinomoto, Eriol está deseoso de que lo haga-dijo él con molestia, tanta que Sakura se subió temblando al vehículo. La hija de ella subió muy tranquila, sin evitar mirar al hombre de ojos ambarinos con dureza, y después alzar su naricita fingiendo desprecio. Eriol no pudo evitar sonreír ante la actitud de la niña y el rostro de enojo que había puesto su amigo cuando la niña le demostraba que estaba dispuesta a defender a su hermosa madre.

Sakura abrazó a su pequeña, que se colocaba lo más lejos posible de Shaoran, quien de alguna forma no quitaba los ojos de encima de su madre. La veía tratando de encontrar un fallo, algo que le demostrara que ella no era digna para él. Sin embargo, enojado y confundido miró sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas que estaban bajo las espesas pestañas negras, y se coronaban con aquellas cejas color cajeta perfectamente bien dibujadas. Su figura tenía más forma y delicadeza que la de nueve años, sin duda el embarazo le había dado el toque de belleza que necesitaba para ser perfecta. Su larga cabellera de color cajeta se encontraba peinada descuidadamente y los bellos mechones ondulados sueltos le daban el toque perfecto. Estaba tan absorto que no se daba cuenta de que también era observado, disimuladamente por unos ojos esmeraldas.

Sin duda a Li le habían hecho bastante bien los años. Su cuerpo ya tenía la estructura de un hombre, pues su espalda era ancha y sus hombros se notaban bien formados bajo el traje negro, y su voz a pesar de ser fría era tan varonil y sensual como para derretir a cualquiera del sexo femenino. A pesar de ello, no podía evitar sentir tristeza al ver que ya no era el muchacho soñador y alegre que conoció en una de las escapadas que se había dado en China. Ahora era un exitoso empresario, del cual el frío se apoderó de sus hermosos ojos ambarinos, y su personalidad tan agresiva hacía con ella. Era bastante tarde, ya la había olvidado para siempre, pero por lo menos el primer momento ya había pasado.

-Les gustará mi mansión, espero. No sé que clase de lujos tenían en Londres, así que si no se sienten cómodas díganmelo-dijo Eriol después de indicarle al joven chofer que no se dirigiera al enorme edificio de L&H. Era una mansión bastante lujosa, de tonalidades amarillas y azules con pinos y abetos que rodeaban el camino de la entrada, además la reja era de color blanco con algunas enredaderas en los barrotes. El sistema de seguridad eléctrico hizo que se abriera dando paso a la limusina, la que se estacionó delante de la entrada blanca, donde un hombre un poco más joven que Wei, y vestido con un pantalón negro de rayas grises ligeras, y una camisa blanca abrió amablemente la puerta del vehículo.

-Joven Hiragizawa, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verle!-dijo el mayordomo mientras Eriol ayudaba a Tomoyo, a Sakura y Kimiko a bajar.- Señorita Daudoji, señora Kinomoto, es un placer. Joven Li, bienvenido.

-Le falte yo-dijo la pequeña, provocando la risa de Eriol, de Tomoyo y del mayordomo. Li miraba a esa niña con desprecio, mientras Sakura trataba de disculparse por el comportamiento de su hija. No le gustaba para nada que Kimiko fuera tan orgullosa, pero era parte de su personalidad desde que era un bebé.

-Perdone señorita…

-Kinomoto, Kimiko Kinomoto-dijo la pequeña extendiendo la mano con una sonrisa. Li se resignó a la idea de que vería al motivo de su separación eterna de Sakura lo menos posible, antes de que perdiera el control por segunda vez en su vida con una de las Kinomoto y se lanzará a su cuello infantil.

-Un placer conocerla, señorita-dijo el mayordomo con una sonrisa recibiendo el saludo de la niña-. Señor, las habitaciones que ordenó ya están listas. Supongo que le gustará verlas. Me llevaré las maletas.

Shaoran Li espero a que se fuera el mayordomo de su amigo para hablar con él. Estimaba a Albert, pero no le gustaba hablar de asuntos imprudentes delante de él. Así que cuando el hombre maduro se adentro en la mansión con ayuda de otros dos que había llamado para cargar las maletas, se dirigió a su amigo con la mirada desafiante.

-¿Preparar habitaciones? ¿Para qué?-preguntó, mientras Eriol tomaba de la mano a Tomoyo y le ayudaba a subir las escaleras de la entrada, y Sakura tomaba la manita de la pequeña que tenía una muñeca de porcelana en sus manos.

-Li, te lo traté de explicar en el camino, pero por alguna extraña razón amigo mío estabas tan distraído que si no te conociera podría jurar que estabas enamorado-dijo Eriol mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a la joven que tenía una cabeza menos de estatura que él y era un poco más pequeña que Sakura, la que al igual que Li tenía el rostro bastante rojo.

-Bueno, te felicito Eriol, aunque yo ya me había dado cuenta-dijo Shaoran con indiferencia, e incluso burlándose, para cambiar el tema que lo ponía tan nervioso-. ¿Quién lo diría? El famoso Eriol Hiragizawa playboy incorregible, con una novia oficial. Supongo que quieres sentar cabeza antes de tener algunos inesperados...mmm...accidentes-dijo Li mordazmente mirando a Sakura, que se aferraba a su hija con más fuerza.

-Hay algunos que prefieren sentar cabeza, señor Li. Tengo entendido que usted es igual de Casanova que su amigo- se oyó la voz impaciente de Sakura, por que en lo personal se había hartado de que la viera cuando le dijo eso a Eriol. Su hija la miraba orgullosa, pero sorprendida, por que su mamá nunca perdía los cabales, y ver que tan pronto se ponía nerviosa como furiosa, le daban suficientes motivos como para no confiar en aquél hombre.

-No es la persona indicada para decir si se debe sentar cabeza, Kinomoto. Se lo puedo asegurar.

-¿Acaso me estoy perdiendo de algo? ¿Sakura Kinomoto?-una jovencita de cabello largo y negro bastante lacio, de unos ojos cobrizos con tonos bronce y un vestido chino de color azul se abalanzó sobre la sorprendida modelo. Mei Lin no había cambiado nada, aunque ahora se había vuelto mucho más bella.- ¡Estás preciosa!

-¡Mei Lin!-gritó la joven de ojos esmeraldas, mientras que como una niña abrazaba a la prima de quien había sido su romance pasado. Ella la apoyo en su decisión de irse de China, aunque trato miles de veces de convencerla de que se quedara un poco más por el bien de la modelo. Sin embargo, no se habían visto desde esa entonces.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine de visita con mi primo para ayudarle con las labores del desfile de Okinawa, en el que me ha llegado el rumor de que ibas a participar en el desfile-dijo la joven con un guiño.

-Ya ves que cualquiera puede hacerla de modelo Mei Lin...

-Sí, como la idiota de tu novia Paulette-dijo la china, mientras sacaba a Sakura del aprieto. Ella sabía las razones de Sakura, y no le gustaba que Shaoran fuera tan inmaduro como para seguir con rencor por lo que había pasado hacía tantos años.

-Pasemos antes de que Albert me mate por hacer una reunión en la entrada Vayamos a la terraza y así hablamos más a gusto-dijo Eriol interrumpiendo el entusiasmo de ambas chicas, que eran observadas por la pequeña Kimiko con curiosidad. Los presentes avanzaron, pero cuando la niña observó que su madre se fue con ellos, tomó una parte de los pantalones de Li, que volteó sorprendido hacía la pequeña que lo veía con bastante recelo.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-dijo él bastante incómodo, mientras la niña se ponía a su lado sin agachar la mirada verde y fruncir el ceño de una forma extrañamente familiar.

-No me agradas, ves muy feo a mi mami y ella no te ha hecho nada-dijo la pequeña, mientras entraba a la mansión por órdenes de su madre, dejando a Li con los ojos como platos.

Esa niña no sabía que su "mami" si que le había hecho daño, por no decir que ella era el motivo de que tuviera el corazón eternamente roto, como un vidrio, de que fuera un muerto en vida que sólo se movía por el rencor, el orgullo, el deseo de ser mejor que ella, y aplastarle ¿por qué no se había quedado en Londres, lejos de su barrera de acero? No, tenía que venir a voltear con ayuda de esa chiquilla su mundo perfecto donde los sentimientos no tenían paso por que lo hacían débil, dependiente y defraudado, las cosas que más odiaba en el mundo. Nada era bueno cuando se involucraba el corazón y Sakura Kinomoto le había enseñado muy bien esa lección. Ahora era momento de que le devolviese el favor. La enamoraría de nuevo, y cuando más dependiese de él, la humillaría con otra, y así su hija vería que su madre no era más que una persona indeseable que no sabía como jugar en contra de Shaoran y se tragaría esa forma de ser tan mimada que le había dado su madre. Si, la vida es dura y quien mejor que Li para saberlo.

**OoOoOoOoO**

El día fue bastante pesado, por no decir otra cosa. Su hija no paraba de ver a Li con recelo, pero no la culpaba, pues el hombre no era lo que precisamente se decía educado con ellas dos. Era un témpano de hielo, y aquellos ojos de color ámbar que le hacían perder toda la cordura todavía tenían el fuego que ella les conoció, sin embargo Li ya no era el mismo. Estaba lleno de rencor, de enojo y tenía otras prioridades más importantes que deleitar a su espíritu con pequeños detalles que da la vida. Ahora lo importante para él eran los números, las cifras, el prestigio y el reconocimiento de todos. No había nada de lo que se hubiese aferrado para no caer en el vacío de la soledad. Bueno por lo menos en eso eran distintos, Kimiko había sido su salvación y lo supo desde el primer momento que vio su cara redonda y rosada. Ella era lo único que la separaría de la desolación y soledad en que el mundo tan falso de la moda surgía para las que convertía en su tarjeta de presentación la belleza de su rostro. Si, a su niña le debía todo.

-Mami, dice tío Eriol que no debes de sentirte mal por la actitud de ese señor-llegó Kimiko con su bata de color verde, con sus pantuflas rosas y un gato de peluche de color blanco. Estaba adorable con sus dos coletas trenzadas, y Sakura se la acercó con un abrazo.

-No me siento mal Kimi-chan, de hecho me lo esperaba-dijo Sakura triste por la forma en que la había tratado el hombre de ojos ambarinos.- ¿No te agradó, verdad?

-No, de hecho no me gusta verle. Sus ojos son del color de la caca de pato…

-¡Kimi-chan! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre insultar a otros?- Sakura no sabía si reírse o indignarse ante el comentario hiriente que habían recibido los que ella consideraba los ojos más sensuales del mundo. Pero Kimiko sólo lo decía por que no le agradaba el hombre.

-Lo siento mami, prometo no decirlo de nuevo-dijo la niña con una voz que fingía inocencia, aunque Sakura sabía que lo volvería a decir, tal vez no delante de ella, pero de seguro en Eriol y Tomoyo encontraría dos excelentes cómplices. Esa niña era una diabla, sin embargo era la mejor que Sakura pudo haber tenido.

-Así está mejor, y ni se te ocurra decírselo al señor por más pesado y arrogante que se ponga con mami. Yo sabré que medidas tomar con el dichoso Li…

-Mientras tú tampoco le digas que tiene ojos de color caca de pato, todo estará bien-sonrió en la puerta un joven que vestía con una bata de color azul marino, mientras que su novia vestía una de color blanco. Sin duda ellos dos hacían una excelente y envidiada pareja, lo que hacía que Sakura pensara que los dos se sacaron la lotería.- Aunque tomando en cuenta su actitud, me sorprendería que como te conozco no lo hayas ahorcado hasta dejarle morado. Se lo merecía, eso y lo de la nueva asignación del color de sus ojos.

-¡Eriol! ¡Es tu amigo!-gritaron las dos, mientras la pequeña sonreía junto con Eriol que se limitó a encogerse de hombros, ignorando el escándalo que provocó por su comentario. Pero lo decía en serio, a Li le hacía falta una mujer que lo pusiera en su sitio, y que mejor que Kimiko Kinomoto para lograrlo.

_**Notas de Ady:**_ Gracias por sus reviews!! Me han elevado a la estratósfera, aunque algunos han sido un poco rudo jaja, pero es necesario. ¿Qué les parece el carácter de Kimiko? Es alguien difícil de pelar, y le ha dado algunos obstáculos a la venganza de Shaoran. Ya no digo más si no en mis notas voy a rebelar toda la historia jejeje.

Doy gracias por los reviews, a todos, pero a los que me dejaron unos y han escrito historias les agradezco por que lograr una critica de buenos escritores. A los que me dijeron que no la dejará en el olvido no lo haré (por ahora :P) de cualquier forma se aceptan jitomatazos y crítica destructiva (perdón constructiva).


	3. Realidad 3: La familia nos mueve

**Realidad 3: La familia nos mueve.**

Las hojas del otoño caían suavemente en la tranquila región de Tomoeda, mientras las personas paseaban por las calles comprando cosas, disfrutando del fresco clima otoñal, reuniéndose con sus amistades, o simplemente saliendo de sus trabajos para comer. Un día normal y común en una comunidad tan tranquila como puede permitirse alguna que está cerca de la capital más poblada y con mayor tecnología en el mundo: Tokio, donde el mundo es un escaparate de luces, artefactos que alcanzan las mayores fantasías del hombre, vestimentas y peinados de lo más originales que se puedan encontrar, corrupción, crimen, una ciudad desmoralizada como toda capital de primer mundo a llegado a ser: sin importarle a nada nadie.

Sin embargo Tomoeda estaba lejos de esa falsedad por su sencillez, así que tanto la joven madre de veintisiete años como su hermosa hija se deleitaban con los placeres de ese lugar donde en cada esquina se podía aspirar el aroma a hogar. Ciertamente, el tiempo cambia a las cosas para bien o para mal, pero de lo que no había duda es que el cambio había sido favorable para la zona, pues le daba el toque de modernidad y cuidado perfecto para sentirse a gusto sin caer por ello en lo artificial. Sakura sabía que el Porsche que acostumbraba usar en Londres, no iba a servirle más que para sentirse fuera de lugar, así que siguiendo el consejo de Mei Lin que tenía una familia con su hijastro que era más o menos de la edad de Kimiko, se decidió por comprar una camioneta bastante bonita y cómoda. Ahora, con Kimiko en el asiento del copiloto se dirigía al que había sido su hogar hasta que decidió dejar todo atrás.

Finalmente, llegó a la casa que la vio crecer, sufrir, festejar y que tenía los recuerdos de su inocencia y alegría por la vida. Estaba igual que la última vez que la había visto, sólo que un poco más imponente, y sobre todo; nostálgica.

Entró por la pequeña puertecilla de madera, que extrañamente estaba abierta y observó con cierta alegría el lugar donde su padre ponía el auto, sólo que se extrañó un poco al ver que el modelo era más reciente. El lugar donde su hermano mayor ponía su bicicleta y ella sus patines estaba ocupado por un triciclo azul y unos cuantos carritos de juguete. Curiosa por ese cambió de decoración, se apresuró a tocar el timbre. El sonido le recordó, que no importaban los nueve años que había estado fuera; ahora estaba en casa.

-Voy, espere un momento-oyó la voz de una mujer bastante cariñosa, que inmediatamente chocó con la puerta, pues por alguna extraña razón nunca podía dejar de caerse; "mamá no ha cambiado nada" pensó para sí misma, mientras la niña que estaba tras de ella, trataba de pretender serenidad, pero sentía como las piernitas debajo de la falda rosada estaban temblando. Kimiko nunca había sido miedosa, pero esto era distinto. Eran su familia así que deseaba con toda su alma e inocencia infantil que ellos, a diferencia del padre que nunca conoció pero por alguna razón tenía la idea de que nunca fue de gran importancia para él, la aceptarán.

A pesar de ser tan joven, ya sentía la culpa de que por ella su padre dejo sola a su madre, y que tenía que compensarla no permitiendo que ningún hombre las lastimara. Una carga bastante difícil para un alma tierna e infantil de ocho años, pero a fin de cuentas de la que supo a raíz de que conoció a Donnovan, al único que había considerado como un padre, y el segundo que se burló de ellas.

-Disculpe, pero es que soy muy torpe… ¿Sakura? ¡Pero sí eres tú, mi pequeña hermosa! ¡Dios mío, cómo has crecido y qué hermosa te has vuelto!-gritó Nadeshiko abrazando a su hija efusivamente. Los años habían dejado marcas en su hermoso rostro, pero su belleza y calidez seguían igual que siempre. Sakura abrazó a su madre fuertemente, mientras sentía como las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos esmeraldas. Al fin podía ser débil, tener un sostén y por supuesto saber que no se hallaba sola en el mundo. La sensación se reafirmó cuando su madre acarició su cabello largo y color maple. Hasta que se acordó de la hermosa pequeña que miraba a su madre abrazando a su abuela con el mismo cariño que le dedicaba a ella noche tras noche.

-Mamá, hay alguien que deseo que conozcas. Mi tesoro más valioso, Kimiko-dijo Sakura mientras cargaba a su hija que miraba con temor a la bella señora que tenía enfrente. Nadeshiko se quedó atónita por unos instantes, pero de inmediato le quitó a Kimiko de los brazos para poder unirla a su cuerpo. Aunque era distinta a Sakura, sentía el mismo afecto por la niña, que ahora entendía lo que significaba "ser parte de una familia" al estar en el regazo de su abuela, que le transmitía la misma paz que el de su madre.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

¿Por qué ver a su madre le daba tantas sensaciones? Ver a la mujer fría que caminaba solemnemente por las oficinas de L&H, con la vestimenta blanca que demostraba su eterno luto por su esposo, le hacía sentir que era un niño pequeño. No importaba que fuese el más frío y calculador empresario, o que el rictus serio de su perfecta boca le hacía una persona capaz de causar temor hasta en la temple más fuerte; ella era la única mujer que le temía en serio.

-Buenas tardes madre ¿cómo está?-preguntó Li tratando de permanecer tranquilo y con el control de la situación, antes de que ella lo tomará primero.

-Me alegro Xiao Lang que hagas alarde de tu educación preguntándome sobre mi estado. Estoy perfectamente hijo mío, pero como sabes mi visita tiene otros motivos. Tengo entendido que ha llegado Sakura Kinomoto a Japón-respondió Ieran Li inflexible e indiferente a pesar de que el asunto le causaba bastante interés.

-Las "buenas nuevas" vuelan en Japón-dijo él secamente, mientras trataba de mantener la mirada ambarina en alto-. Sí, en efecto viene por que es la cara de una empresa oriental muy importante que estará en nuestro desfile en Okinawa.

-Me alegro que lo tomes como el hombre maduro que te hace digno de ser un Li y no como un joven insensato que cree en el amor antes que en la razón. Te recuerdo hijo mío, que no debes mostrar afección y sensibilidad en ningún momento por aquella muchacha tan falta de casta y de sentimientos nobles.

-Me alegro de informarle que mi interés es plenamente profesional. Si conseguimos el apoyo de daUka?, cosa que no dudo pues su dueña es bastante ingenua, nos abriremos un excelente y estratégico paso en Londres-dijo él con tono frío e incuestionable. Justamente como alguien digno de ser un Li debería hacerlo. Sí, justamente con ese orgullo que era lo único que les quedaba cuando los despilfarros y la creencia de su superioridad sobre el dinero les había llevado a la ruina. Los momentos en que él deseo levantarse por que eso era lo que le tocaba hacer al último varón de los Li, nunca se le borraban de la memoria, y en especial que la culpable había sido la mujer que tenía enfrente, y que con ayuda de Sakura, le habían enseñado que las mujeres eran culebras deseosas de lanzar su veneno hacía los incautos y estúpidos que les entregaban sus anhelos y su amor.-Si no tiene nada más interesante que decirme, le suplico que me permita organizar los últimos detalles del desfile de Okinawa. Buenas tardes.

Ieran salió tranquilamente del edificio, mientras su chófer la llevaba en silencio a su hogar, meditaba si realmente su hijo sentía lo mismo de lo que decía, pues había notado su semblante demasiado fingido. No podía entrometerse de nuevo, después de lo mucho que le había costado sacarla del medio, ahora regresaba. Comenzó a llorar en silencio hasta que en medio de las sombras una mujer de bastante altura, de cabello rojizo largo hasta la cintura, vestida en traje negro y de ojos azules se acercó en silencio.

-¿Y dime Ieran cuándo le piensas decir a Xiao Lang todo?-preguntó la mujer, que a pesar de hablar el japonés con bastante fluidez, podía notarse su acento inglés.

-Basta Chiruro, ya tengo bastantes problemas con otras cosas...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura estaba sentada en la mesa con sus dos progenitores, su hermano y su esposa que era un poco mayor que él; Kaho Kinomoto, antes Misuki. Su hijo mayor; un chico de ocho años jugaba divertidamente con Kimiko, aunque a menudo se oían discusiones por parte de esos dos. El niño de tres años y que era dueño del triciclo simplemente estaba sentado mirando con sus ojos miel a su madre, que sonreía a Sakura.

-No entiendo a los ingleses, mira que aceptar un monstruo como modelo, de verdad que tienen mal gusto…

-Hermano ¡no soy un monstruo!-gritó Sakura mientras golpeaba con ambos puños la mesa, que amenazaba con romperse con uno de esos golpes.

- Y además con lo hambriento que es de seguro lo único que modela son las tallas grandes-dijo Touya sin perturbarse mientras tomaba tranquilamente el té de jazmines.

-¡HERMANOOOOO!-gritó Sakura mientras le daba un puntapié en el tobillo, y él hacía una mueca de dolor, mientras su esposa y madre trataban de contener la risa ante la pelea de ambos. Ciertamente los dos eran padres pero bien dicen que hermanos que nunca se pelean no son hermanos, así que la madurez importa poco cuando puedes estar con alguien que esté dispuesto a aguantar tus momentos necesarios de insensatez. Por lo menos así pensaba Kaho, quien simplemente se deleitaba observando el cariño que su esposo le daba a su hermana menor, aunque como era tan orgulloso jamás lo admitiría.

-Mami ¿quién estaba gritando cómo loro?-preguntó Kimiko inocentemente, mientras a sus espaldas su primo le reprochaba que fuera tan agresiva.

-Hasta tu hija admite que eres una gritona, monstruo-dijo Touya, provocando que a Sakura le saliera una vena en la frente.

-¡¡NO SOY UN MONSTRUO!!

-Eres una fisgona, monstruo. Te dije que era algo no bueno-dijo el niño que se sentía mucho más grande y mayor que Kimiko sólo por haber nacido una semana antes.

-¿A quién le dices fisgona?-preguntó ella desafiante, mirándolo con ese ceño que la hacía tan distinta al de su madre. Era sin duda, toda una pequeña orgullosa, necia y testaruda. Nada ni nadie la podía cambiar.

-A ti-respondió el niño mirándole con sus ojos marrones. Era difícil saber quien sostendría la mirada del otro por más tiempo y por defender su orgullo, pero era bastante claro que era una guerra de personalidades.

-Seishiro se respetuoso con tu prima-lo reprendió su madre, y le miró amenazante cuando el niño se planteaba seriamente si podía discutir o no. Seishiro Kinomoto sabía cuando había ganado y cuando tenía que resignarse. Y era bastante claro que ese era el momento de no anteponerse a la orden de su madre.

-Papá ¿podemos subir a mi cuarto?-preguntó Seishiro, olvidando por completo el regaño de su madre.

-Sí, pero pobre de ti si dejas todo como la vez pasada Seishiro Kinomoto, no pienso tener clemencia esta vez.

-Touya siempre le dice eso a los niños, pero es el padre más consentidor que conozco-dijo Kaho con una sonrisa, mientras el rostro de su esposo se teñía al color rojo. A Touya nunca le gustaba que revelaran que era un sensible, por que en su opinión hacía más débiles y susceptibles a las personas, pero si alguien osaba meterse con cualquiera de su familia sabría sin duda lo que es ver a Touya Kinomoto realmente enojado.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sin duda después de la "agradable" visita que había tenido en la tarde, daba gracias de que por lo menos sus hermanas no se fueran a pavonear al edificio, y de que Mei Lin se estuviera avocando a lo de Okinawa, por que su familia si que sabía como ponerle enfermo.

Iba recostado suavemente en el asiento del automóvil, tratando inútilmente de aliviar el insoportable dolor de cabeza que tenía en las sienes por el estrés de tantas cosas.

Paulette le había reprochado que no la había invitado a cenar, pero lo que menos quería oír era su voz que no pronunciaba ni el japonés ni el chino correctamente, diciéndole Shao con esa falsa dulzura que le caracterizaba, mucho menos que le hablaran de los mil y un tratamientos que ofrecía el spa más lujoso de Japón, así como tampoco quería enterarse de los chismes sin gracia ni nada que pudiese aportar algo a la humanidad sobre las modelos que cometían estupideces peores de las que se pudo haber imaginado jamás.

Tenían razón en la oficina, la apuesta iba a ser ganada por alguno de ellos, pues tener a una "muñeca" cabeza hueca, manirrota y esclava de las modas y aquellas trivialidades humanas que no ofrecen nada de gusto a una conversación, no eran precisamente la mejor forma de pasar las veladas antes del sexo. A veces se planteaba por que no dejaba de tener esa vida tan desagradable, pero él mismo se contestaba con tristeza que era la única forma de tener sexo y cumplir sus necesidades de afecto gratis, y sin ningún escándalo.

Llegó a la Mansión, y le recibió Wei con su sonrisa afectuosa, mientras él sólo se limitó a suspirar y decirle "buenas noches". De inmediato se metió en la cama King size y encendió el televisor de alta definición, buscando inútilmente algo que ver. Hasta que finalmente encontró un canal de novelas. Le llamó la atención la pareja que se estaba despidiendo en medio del invierno.

- _¿Me prometes volver a mi lado?-_preguntó la mujer con los ojos llorosos y mirando tristemente al joven que la abrazaba. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, mientras había una música nostálgica de fondo.

_-Te lo prometo Akari_-dijo el hombre abrazándola con más fuerza y uniendo sus bocas con un beso apasionado, mientras seguía la nieve cayendo suavemente entre ellos dos. Era un paisaje del Japón feudal, lo que le hacía hermoso.

"_Vaya idiota de él si cree que una mujer lo va a esperar por siempre" _se burló amargamente mientras observaba furiosamente que esos dos eran unos ingenuos, que no conocían que el amor era un espectro de ilusiones. Apagó el televisor con furia, y aventó el control remoto a la pared, provocando que este se rompiera en miles de partes.

"Maldición, aparte de que tengo que organizar el mentado desfile de Okinawa tengo que comprar un nuevo control" pensó para si mismo y se aventó a las almohadas violentamente. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que pensar en ella? ¿Qué no podía ocuparse de otras cosas? No, tenía que estar pensando en esa mujer de ojos esmeraldas que le volvían loco y le despertaban miles de sensaciones que le ponían enfermo.

Sin embargo no tenía que pensar en eso si no en que era un problema, y que todos los problemas requieren una solución fría y calculada, no ser lo suficiente idiota como para dejarle al maldito impulso que le llevara a uno la contraria. No entendía nada de lo que le pasaba, pero tenía unas ganas terribles de gritar a los cuatro vientos, de explotar y de hacer su santa voluntad.

Salió desesperado a la piscina y con todo y ropa se aventó a ella. Comenzó a nadar desesperadamente, tratando de sacar la mayor cantidad de agua posible, pero todo su chapuzón se detuvo cuando contempló una silueta femenina vestida con un vestido verde que lo contemplaba con una sonrisa.

-Si querías alivianar tu calentura, era mejor que te colocarás el traje de baño-comentó su prima con una sonrisa, mientras él salía de la piscina y se secaba su cuerpo.

-Ja, ja, ja que graciosa. ¿Dónde está Xia Rong?-preguntó Li con sorna, mientras su prima le veía fijamente.

-Mi hijo está bien con su padre, pero él me ha recomendado que viniera pues te ha visto muy mal los últimos días. Dime primo, ¿es por Sakura?-preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos de coloraciones bronce y rojizas-. Llevamos toda nuestra vida juntos Xiao Lang, si hay alguna mujer que no se engañe por tu barrera de hielo, soy yo.

-Me conoces bastante bien Mei Lin. No puedo negar que me afecta y hasta mi sobrino siendo un adolescente de quince años sabe mejor lo que le pasa a este adulto de treinta.

-Bien, sé de tu venganza Xiao Lang. Conozco el rencor que te ha inculcado mi tía sobre ello y también te conozco lo suficiente como para ver que no la has perdonado. No abras la boca-puso ella uno de sus dedos sobre su boca sensual pero seria que ya se preparaba a protestar por que todo lo que había dicho su prima era cierto. No la perdonaba, y no lo haría jamás por su orgullo y corazón-. Aunque intentes de mil formas contradecirme, sabes que es cierto. No sé que planeas hacer y no quiero saberlo por que sé que me darían ganas de golpearte hasta que me cansará, pero si te voy a advertir dos cosas Xiao Lang: que si le haces algo a Kinomoto te las verás conmigo y que si decides continuar, cosa que creo bastante probable a pesar de mis palabras el único perjudicado vas a ser tú.

-Me gustaría que me apoyarás Mei Lin, pero ni yo mismo estoy seguro de que hago lo correcto, si no que simplemente es lo mejor para que mi corazón este tranquilo.

-¿Tu corazón o ese maldito orgullo que tenemos los Li? No me engañes, sé que aunque nos quedamos en la calle, seguimos con ese maldito orgullo y prepotencia que nos hace sentir superiores. Piénsalo primo por que yo te he querido mucho toda mi vida, pero también quiero a Sakura y no quiero que sean infelices más tiempo por las extravagancias de mi tía ni por tu ceguera.

-Gracias Mei Lin-contestó él mientras pensaba si realmente ella lo enfermaba. Después de todo era la única que se preocupaba por él más que por los incrementos de dinero que tenía. Siempre estaba ahí, aunque fuera una pesada, estaba pegada a él y además era bastante insolente, podía contar con que su prima fuera a veces mejor hermana que las suyas propias. Quizá su prima tenía la razón, pero los deseos de venganza seguían y nada podían hacer para detenerlo, por que ahora viendo que Sakura le había negado tener una familia, más deseos le daban de verla ridiculizada ante lo que era su punto débil: su hija Kimiko.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Tomoyo, no te preocupes Sakura y Kimiko estarán bien. Simplemente fueron a ver a su familia, no tienes nada de que angustiarte mi amor sólo de que Sakura no nos ahogué en muñecas de porcelana.

-Es que no es me preocupe por ellas, pero no me gusta que este tan intranquila. Hasta Kimiko parece nerviosa aunque trata de no mostrarlo por que quiere ser fuerte ante su madre-contestó Tomoyo acercándose más a su novio. Estaban cómodamente sentados en el sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea, que habían recorrido cerca de la ventana para poder contemplar el cielo. Así estaban ambos con una botella de champagne a temperatura ambiente en la mesita que habían puesto enfrente.

-Ya Tomoyo, sé que te sientes culpable por no haberle dicho la verdad, o por haberla dejado a su suerte una semana, pero no vas a solucionar nada siendo como su madre-dijo el inglés mientras se aferraba a su preciosa novia, y se acercaba a su largo cabello grisáceo.

-Tienes razón, pero algún día se enterara de todo-contestó ella acercándose con más fuerza a su novio. De repente, él colocó el delicado rostro de ella de tal forma que se apreciara el suyo. Así estuvieron por tiempo indefinido, observándose fijamente como si la habitación hubiese desaparecido. Ella contemplaba los ojos azules de él, que eran como un mar que le hacía perder toda la cordura, mientras él se hundía en los ojos amatistas de ella. No podía pedir mujer más hermosa, era de un rostro encantador y de rasgos finos bastante delicados: una nariz respingada, unos ojos enormes que tenían una cortina de unas finas y espesas pestañas negras, unas cejas bien deliñadas, y unos labios rosados y brillantes, todo ello con una tez pálida y perlada.

La besó apasionadamente cruzando camino con su lengua, mientras ella introducía rápidamente la suya y se aferraba a su pecho, al igual que él cerraba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura estrecha y bien formada. Esto provocó que se profundizara el beso, y solamente la falta de aire hizo que separaran. Ciertamente les esperaba una buena noche…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ella contemplaba silenciosamente las estrellas buscando sosiego. Ver a su familia y ver lo feliz que estaba Kimiko, sin estar a la defensiva le daba una alegría indescriptible. Por lo menos lo tenía todo claro: Viviría de ahora en adelante en Japón, aunque tuviese que abandonar el mundo del modelaje, cosa que no creía probable por que viendo como estaban la relación de Tomoyo con Eriol, sentía que no iba a ser necesario mudarse, además de que en el momento que su tía Sonomi se enterará de que estaban en Japón, las encadenaría y no las dejaría marchar.

Ahora tendría que planear la mudanza, trasladar los papeles de Kimiko, además de buscar una escuela donde su fama no la afectará. Sin embargo también tendría que convivir con Shaoran por que él que ya le había pedido que trabajará en Japón había sido Eriol para L&H, a pesar de que Tomoyo cambiaría la sucursal de Londres a Tokio en cualquier momento, así que probablemente no tenía que preocuparse. Sin embargo pensar que estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de Shaoran le hacía temblar, y no eran pocas las veces en que se imaginaba de nuevo en sus brazos, besando esos labios tan sensuales, aferrándose a esa espalda tan varonil…

-No, no debo pensar en ello, no puedo por el bien de Kimi-chan.

-Contemplar las estrellas a veces da consuelo-dijo Fujitaka acercándose a su hija, que se abrazaba suavemente protegiéndose del frío.

-No me gusta que no encuentre consuelo-dijo la joven de ojos esmeraldas que volteo sonriendo tristemente a su padre que le veía tranquilo.

-Lo encontrarás hija. Sé que la vida tiene sus problemas, sé que no tienes resuelto todo con tu hija, pero no te preocupes por ello. Kimiko tiene bastante fuerza aunque parezca delicada, algo que seguramente si no sacó de ti, si no de su padre-al oír esto los ojos de Sakura se entristecieron-. Sé que de seguro no fue fácil educarle sola, pero créeme lo has hecho bien. No pude pedir mejor nieta ni mejor hija para ti-contestó él con una sonrisa al ver a su hija angustiada, la que le correspondió con un abrazo.

-Supongo que aunque los hijos crezcan nosotros los padres no nos hacemos a la idea de que no dejan de ser nuestros pequeños-dijo él, mientras su hija lloraba asintiendo.

Ahora sabía que siempre pertenecería allí, pasara lo que pasara.

**Notas de Ady:** Jajaja, lamento haberlos dejado en medio del inicio de una escena de pasión entre Eriol y Tomoyo, pero los lemon vienen hasta después (antes de que me maten recuerden que el sexo no es lo más importante que hay,aunque si es una buena forma de alentar a una relación jejeje;) soy una pervertida lo sé ) Les agradezco los reviews, pero que Sakura visitara a su familia es importante, así que de momento no peleas entre Kimiko, Sakura y Shaoran pero alegrense si son observadores empezaran a notar que hay algunas pistas de por que se separo esta linda pareja. Bueno como ya voy a entrar a la escuela la publicación la voy a cambiar a los fines de semana, pero espero tener la puntualidad para no dejarlos con el Jesús en la boca...aunque mi crueldad me hace caer en el lado oscuro de no publicar puntual. No es broma,miles de gracias por los reviews, han sido mi combustible por que de plano hay veces que no me puedo inspirar ni de chiste ¬¬X. Ya saben se acepta crítica destructiva (perdón constructiva) y jitomatazos.

**Próxima realidad: El impulso**


	4. Realidad 4: El impulso

_**Realidad 4: El impulso.**_

**_Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen a mí, si no a quienes en mi opinión son de las mejores dibujantes de manga, el cuarteto CLAMP. No los uso en esta historia con fines de lucro, si no de entretenimiento y recreacción. _**

A su lado estaba una joven bastante hermosa que estaba cubierta de la cintura para abajo por una sábana blanca. Su busto perfectamente redondeado subía y bajaba acompasadamente, de acuerdo a su respiración. El largo y perfectamente bien cuidado cabello rubio se encontraba cubriendo la espalda de la modelo que dormía plácidamente después de tener un encuentro romántico con su novio. Shaoran Li no la abrazaba ni mucho menos, pero estaba absorto observando su silueta desde la ventana donde veía los cerezos de su mansión. Se pasaba la mano derecha constantemente por el cabello corto y de mechones chocolate y canela que estaba despeinado dándole un aspecto más apuesto del que era posible. El brillo del sol mostraba el color bronceado de su piel, además de que el color miel y ámbar de sus ojos brillaba con más fuerza.

No eran ni las ocho de la mañana, pero ya venían los últimos pendientes del desfile de Okinawa. A sólo cuatro días de ello, ya estaba bastante desesperado por los preparativos de último minuto y por las modelos que enviaría al desfile. La que estaba adornando su cama estaba entre ellas debido a un berrinche, pero ella no le preocupaba si no una castaña japonesa de ojos esmeraldas que también desfilaría debido a la invitación que le había dado a daUka?, y por que su socio insistió bastante en que no pusieran a otra. No quería verla por el momento hasta que se hubiera calmado por la última visita que había hecho a la mansión de su amigo.

_**Flashback**_

_Li no paraba de tocar el timbre. Tenía muchos asuntos pendientes en la oficina como para pensar en que su socio disfrutaba tiempo de calidad con su nueva novia. Le envidiaba, pero aún así había trabajado durante todo el año y se merecía unas vacaciones. Sólo quería estar jugando un poco tenis para distraerse de sus pensamientos sobre Kinomoto. _

_Sin embargo, al oír como la puerta se abría volteó con una sonrisa que se borró para transformarse en una expresión de desconcierto al ver a Sakura con una playerita sin mangas de color rosa y unos shorts de color gris que le llegaban a medio muslo, enseñando la hermosa y delicada figura que le había quedado tras el embarazo, y con una coleta que le dejaba unos cuantos mechones ondulados sueltos. Shaoran tragó saliva varias veces desconcertado hasta que pudo controlarse para mantener su semblante frío._

_-Buenas tardes Kinomoto, ¿está Eriol?-preguntó él fingiendo frialdad, pero evitando la vista de sus ojos esmeraldas y de lo que él consideraba la ropa más sensual que se había hecho en el mundo. Si por él fuera, los desfiles de ropa interior podrían mostrar la lencería más sensual, y nada se vería igual que ello._

_-No…no. Se fueron con mi hija a enseñarle Tokio-dijo Sakura bastante desconcertada, sin dejar de observar discretamente sus shorts blancos de tenis que mostraban unas piernas bien formadas y varoniles, y la camiseta azul que combinaba a la perfección. Sin duda, ella entendía ahora como ese joven que alguna vez fue alegre y lleno de vida, era nombrado el soltero del año de Japón._

_¿Así qué estaban solos en la mansión? No pudo evitar acercarse a ella, tomarle la barbilla rápidamente y acercar sus labios a los de ella, sentir su respirar suave, y percibir el aroma de duraznos que tenía la cabellera color maple, pero cuando vio que ella ya tenía los ojos cerrados, aprovechó para iniciar su venganza y no demostrar su sumisión. Sonrió descaradamente, y al separarse de ella vio que estaba bastante desconcertada por el amago de beso._

_-Regla primera de una persona exitosa Kinomoto: Nunca bajes la guardia-dijo él mientras se retiraba de la puerta, dejándola bastante desconcertada._

Sí, después de ello tuvo que darse serias duchas de agua helada, pero si quería lograr su objetivo no podía actuar por impulso si no en base a movimientos calculados. Nada mejor que bajarse un poco la temperatura que con la modelo francesa. El sexo nunca era malo entre los dos, pues ninguno tenía un cuerpo que no encendiera las más bajas pasiones, pero Shaoran se sentía exactamente igual que con las otras; nada hacía la química que sintió en su primera vez.

Ese día Paulette le había hablado de matrimonio, cosa que él de inmediato interpreto como una forma de tenerlo bien amarrado. Sin duda, si esas ideas seguían rondándole a la modelo, era momento de buscarse otra chica. No quería tener a su lado una mujer cuya única preocupación en la vida era el color de sus uñas, y que él tuviese que fingir cosas que no sentía.

-Buenos días mi amor-dijo un suave ronroneo desde la cama del hombre de cabellos chocolate. La modelo se despertaba tras la "noche de pasión" que había pasado con su novio. Sin duda, Shaoran Li era un excelente amante, pero siempre sentía que le faltaba un poco más de entrega.- ¿Por qué te has levantado tan temprano?-dijo la chica mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, rozando su busto en la espalda de éste. Quizá esa era la diferencia entre el amor y el deseo; con la vez que le había tocado la barbilla a Sakura sintió que sus manos ardían, sin embargo pese a que esta situación era más pasional, se sentía tan normal como siempre.

-Sabes que tengo que ver lo del desfile de Okinawa, e irnos hoy para tener todo listo. Los invitados ya me confirmaron su asistencia, y ya están los vestuarios de las modelos.

-De las cuáles, la mejor voy a ser yo ¿verdad?-dijo la francesa con prepotencia, lo que hizo que el joven chino tuviese un rictus en la boca. Quizá para muchos fuese la mejor, pero para él todavía había una japonesa que tenía mucho que mostrar.

-Pues quizá Paulette-dijo él sin darle importancia.

-Escuché rumores de que la empresa daUka? va a participar. Eso significa que traerán a su modelo Sakura Kinomoto-dijo ella abrazando más fuerte al chino que de repente se había puesto nervioso con tan sólo oír ese nombre.

-Sí, la señorita Daudoji ya confirmó su asistencia-dijo él tratando de parecer tranquilo, pero como su novia no era la mejor observadora, pudo fingirlo perfectamente.

-No me agrada la idea de tener que competir en las pasarelas con ella Xiao, dicen que es mejor que yo sólo por que es más natural su belleza, o no sé que. Yo no le veo nada de especial y ni siquiera es más bonita que yo-dijo la francesa con enojo sin percatarse de que su novio había coincidido con la persona que había hecho esa observación.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Mamá, ¿por qué no nos vamos con tío Eriol y tía Tomoyo?-preguntó Kimiko mientras Sakura subía las maletas rosadas de la niña en la cajuela del Porsche Boxster. Kimiko veía a su madre un poco más alterada de lo normal. Claro que la niña que no sabía que ella seguía recordando aquel amago de beso. No sabía por que Shaoran había actuado así, de lo que estaba segura es que si antes estaba turbada con sólo observar sus ojos miel, ahora de pensar lo cerca que estuvo su aliento del suyo, pudo oler el perfume de maderas finas, y la mano le ardía en la sensible barbilla, ahora estaba desquiciada-. Mamá… ¿estás ahí?

-¿Qué me decías Kimiko?-dijo la mujer de ojos esmeraldas empujando con todas sus fuerzas las maletas que no podían entrar. Iban a tener que tomar un vuelo hasta la isla, pero tenía que ir al aeropuerto de Hanede que las llevaría a Naha donde sería el desfile. Se quedarían en una de las casas de Eriol y después partirían de nuevo a Tokio. Iba a ser un viaje largo, además de que tenía que buscar una escuela para Kimiko. No se le ocurría ninguna por el momento, pero de seguro sus padres serían de ayuda. Pensaba vivir una temporada en Japón al igual que Tomoyo y Eriol así que era mejor que buscara una casa para Kimiko y para mí pues no quiero ser ni una arrimada ni con su familia ni con Eriol.

-Nada mamá, sólo ¿por qué no quisiste ir con tía Tomoyo y tío Eriol?

-Por que son una pareja y tú y yo los hemos molestado bastante con nuestras presencias-dijo Sakura mientras terminaba triunfante su lucha campal con la cajuela del Porsche. Sonrió triunfante con las mejillas rosadas y con el rostro perlado de sudor-. Además ¿no te gusta estar conmigo Kimi-chan?

-Sí, pero me gusta reírme con tío Eriol del ojos de caca de pato-habían sido miles las veces que trataba de pedirle a Kimi-chan que no dijera eso de Shaoran, pero con el apoyo de Eriol era prácticamente imposible y optó por la resignación de reírse cada vez que oía el apodo que le había puesto su hija.

-¡Ay Kimi-chan! No me gustaría ser tu enemiga cariño-dijo la joven madre de ojos esmeraldas mientras ponía los peluches de Kimiko en la parte de atrás. El largo cabello cajeta estaba suelto y tenía una diadema de color azul marino como su blusa, lo que la hacía verse preciosa. La chamarra de mezclilla le ceñía perfectamente el cuerpo bien formado al igual que los pantalones.- De verdad, eres peligrosa.

-No, mami contigo jamás-dijo la niña mientras tomaba su muñeco de peluche y lo ponía en el asiento de enfrente.- ¿Después de regresar de Okinawa vamos a visitar a mis abuelos?-dijo mientras la modelo de ojos verdes se sentaba del lado del volante y arrancaba el vehículo rojo.

-Por supuesto, y de hecho te tengo una sorpresa: Vamos a estar viviendo aquí por una temporada ¿te agrada la idea?

-Sí, Japón me gusta mucho más que la casa fría que teníamos ¿vamos a vivir con tía Tomoyo y tío Eriol?-preguntó la niña con un brillo en los ojos que cambiaban de color cuando les daba el sol en los enormes ojos delineados por unas pestañas espesas negras como la autora de sus días. La pequeña era realmente hermosa, y cuando vio sus ojos le retornó a la mirada de Shaoran cuando le dijo que se quedaría un poco más en China, para estar más tiempo cerca de él. Era sin duda hija de su padre; tan temperamental y orgullosa como él, con ese brillo igual en la mirada que se mostraba a la luz del sol, con el cabello color chocolate, pero era parecida a ella en la belleza de su rostro, en la sensibilidad que poseía y en lo mucho que se ilusionaba con las cosas más simples de la vida. Si, Kimiko era lo único que quedaba de esa relación donde ella se sentía como la mujer más feliz de la tierra, ahora ella su pequeño tesoro era lo que le recordaba lo unida que estuvo con el que ahora era el hombre más frío que había conocido.

-Sólo si podemos, por que Tomoyo y Eriol probablemente necesiten su espacio para darte un primo ¿no lo crees?

-Pero ¿para qué necesitan espacio si los bebés los trae la cigüeña?-preguntó la pequeña ingenuamente con los ojos dudosos. Sakura sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro y que se podía freír un huevo de lo caliente que estaba su rostro-. ¿O qué? ¿Para qué necesitan espacio?

-Para…para…-Sakura rogaba a cualquier ente que le ayudase a inventar una excusa para la niña que la comenzaba a mirar de manera sospechosa-. Para que preparen todo para el bebé.

-Ah, pero los podemos ayudar-dijo la pequeña con cierta alegría-. Bueno mami, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Adelante Kimiko, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras-dijo la modelo, mientras llegaba al Aeropuerto de Hanede para tomar al JAL.

-¿Cómo es mi papá?

Si su hija le había hecho alguna pregunta inoportuna en su corta vida, ninguna le causo semejante nudo en la garganta como aquélla.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-No me gusta la actitud de Shaoran para con Sakura, mi vida, de verdad no entiendo por que es tan desagradable cuando la tiene enfrente. Por como le habla la conoce de antes, pero sin duda no es un recuerdo muy agradable-dijo Eriol a la joven de cabellos negros y ojos amatistas que tenía su vista perdida en el cielo nocturno que indicaba que no tardarían mucho en llegar a su destino. Seguramente Sakura y Kimiko llegarían el día de mañana. No entendía por que Sakura no había querido irse con ellos, pero cuando ella decidía algo no se movía por nada del mundo.

-Lamentablemente si la conoce, pero la cosa de cómo fue no puedo decirla yo sin su consentimiento, además puedes preguntarle a Li lo que pasó. Si es buen amigo tuyo confiará en ti y te lo dirá-dijo Tomoyo después de besarle suavemente los labios.- Creo que nos preocupamos bastante de nuestros amigos, por cierto ¿ya le has dicho a Li?

-No, no he podido pero créeme que apenas lo vea en Okinawa se enterará por mi boca antes que los chismes vuelen. ¿Te gustó el anillo?-dijo Eriol mirando el bello corazón de diamante azul con plata que usaba Tomoyo en su mano derecha.

-Me hubieras dado mil y ninguno me gustaría tanto como éste-dijo Tomoyo abrazando a su novio que la veía absorta con sus ojos azules.

-Bendigo la hora en que Shaoran deseo ponerse en contacto con tu empresa, creo que no ha habido mejor instante en mi vida que el momento que te volví a ver.

-No pensabas lo mismo cuando eras un Playboy incorregible, no creas que se me han olvidado lo que me ha dicho Li- ella y Li habían hecho muy buenas migas, a pesar de que Shaoran sólo se relacionaba con las mujeres en los contratos y para salir con ellas. Tomoyo entendía un poco la actitud de él, sin embargo seguía considerando que su amiga en esos momentos hizo lo correcto…

_-Si estás decidida a irte de China, créeme que tendrás mi apoyo, pero debo de arreglar unas cosas. En unas dos semanas nos vamos a Londres. No estoy de acuerdo contigo Sakura, pero si ya has tomado tu decisión te apoyo._

_-Ya Tomoyo, sé que no podré vivir sin él y que no tiene la culpa de nada, pero es lo mejor para los dos. Lo amo demasiado como para solo pensar en mí. Además hace dos meses que no me baja y me dan náuseas constantes. Tomoyo, estoy embarazada-la jovencita que tenía enfrente lloraba amargamente con la que se supone es la mejor noticia que puede recibir una mujer, sin embargo le dolía que él por su egoísmo y crueldad de que él jamás supiera la verdad de su hija._

-¿Tomoyo? Planeta Tierra llamando a la mujer más bella del mundo, responda-Eriol movía a la joven que se había perdido en el mundo tan doloroso de los recuerdos. En esos momentos no conocía a Li, pero le odiaba a discreción por que según su criterio era un muchacho que había jugado con el corazón de su amiga y ahora ella deseaba huir de ese sitio. Ahora que lo conocía, pensó que era una ingenua y que había prejuzgado las cosas sin saber realmente los lados de la historia. Ahora sabía que Sakura y Shaoran se seguían amando a pesar del tiempo, pero los obstáculos como el rencor, el orgullo y el arrepentimiento iban a hacer difícil la situación de esos dos, por no mencionar que Sakura no permitiría que le quitaran a su hija.

-Perdona, pero por pensar en mis asuntos no veo que estamos en un momento romántico-dijo Tomoyo apenada, besando sus labios con precaución para no ser cachados por la aeromoza, que los había visto una vez. De por sí estaba bastante interesada en Eriol por que en el momento que les sirvieron la champaña le sonreía varias veces y a ella le tiró unas cuantas gotas en los pantalones de vestir. Tomoyo se había dado cuenta que lo hizo a conciencia, pero para desquitarse beso a Eriol con suficiente pasión, introduciendo su lengua rápidamente en la boca de éste, quitándole el aliento. La aeromoza la miro furiosa y le dijo que no se podían besar en el avión. Eriol se divirtió bastante, pero le agradó más el beso que le había dado.

-No digas eso. Tus asuntos son los míos, y si a ti algo te quita el sueño no dudes que yo estaré con un litro de café y ojeras en ese momento.

-Es sobre Sakura, sin embargo no me hagas mucho caso. A mí tampoco me gusta como la está tratando Li.

-Podemos arreglarlo, así que si es tan grave le romperé la nariz a Li o debería decir ojos de caca de pato-dijo Eriol con una carcajada, mientras Tomoyo fingía indignación.

-No seas malo con él, es tu amigo del alma-dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa. Sin duda en esos momentos a Li le estaban zumbando las orejas en esos momentos.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Paulette, si no toleras tu blusa puedes irte a cambiar. Te dije que tendrías que venir cómoda para el vuelo, no con una embarrada de blusa-Shaoran recargaba su mano fastidiado en su mano, mientras su novia se quejaba de que su blusa le daba bastantes problemas.

-Ay Xiao, es que yo me quiero ver sexy para ti-dijo la modelo con indignación por el insulto que había recibido su blusa de color naranja, y que le dejaba la espalda totalmente descubierta-. Además que es de tu marca, la usaron las modelos en el desfile que hubo en París hace un mes. Te apuesto que ni a Kinomoto le sentaría tan bien como a mí.

Unas pocas frases le habían servido para saber que la francesa se sentía acomplejada por la japonesa de ojos esmeraldas, y no paraba de hablar de lo que le sentaba mucho mejor a ella que a Kinomoto.

-Por favor cariño, te digo que puedes ir tú solita al baño-una voz femenina le sacó de su trance, en el que tenía planeado ignorar a la francesa. Sin duda la chica también se dio cuenta por que levantó su pecho con más garbo, y miraba con la nariz parada y sus ojos azules a la japonesa que venía sencillamente vestida. Paulette estaba con esa blusa tan apretada y llamativa, sin duda se veía guapa, pero Sakura con su escaso maquillaje, el conjunto casual de mezclilla y con el cabello suelto sujetado por una mascada del miso tono de la blusa se veía arrolladora, como muchos de los caballeros que también la observaban con interés se dieron cuenta. Por alguna razón sintió como si el fuego le quemará el estómago y le daban ganas de golpear a todos los que estaban ahí. En especial a uno que tenía el cabello color negro y los ojos verdes con la piel bronceada. Estaba bien vestido, y veía con interés a la niña y a su madre. Incluso mostraba su sonrisa de dientes perfectos y a Shaoran sentía que tenía que darle una paliza a ese niño mimado que no sabía lo que era la vida y lo dura que era.

-Vamos mami, me da miedo ir sola-dijo Kimiko sin darse cuenta que era observada por el hombre que odiaba más en esos instantes. Ella sólo quería estirar un poco las piernas, e ir al baño. La vista de las nubes le gustaba, pero prefería leer los libros de mitología nórdica que tanto le gustaban.

-¿Kinomoto, qué haces en este vuelo? ¿Me vienes siguiendo?-dijo Paulette en un tono tan arrogante que Shaoran casi le dan ganas de aventarle por la ventana. Después del desfile de Okinawa planeaba decirle adiós por que sus ganas de casarse ya se estaban haciendo cada vez más constantes, además de que no paraba de compararse con Kinomoto, y además le llamaba más a menudo a la oficina. Era bastante incómoda la asfixia a la que lo estaba sometiendo, así que era mejor ya darle la despedida, un ejemplo de ello es que había planeado decorar su baño, por no mencionar las caras e inútiles toallas de color rosa y con encaje que había puesto en vez de su perfectamente limpia toalla blanca. Shaoran sabía que si una mujer empezaba a intentar decorar su casa, era momento de decirle adiós.

-Ah, hola Paulette. Sí, te vengo siguiendo por que debo decirte que estoy tan al pendiente de tus movimientos que en este instante soborné a la aerolínea para que pusieran cámaras en esta parte-dijo Sakura con sarcasmo, poniendo sus manos en su cadera, mientras Kimiko se escondía atrás de su madre, observando la actitud de Shaoran.- No seas idiota, y mejor arréglate el maquillaje que se te ven las arrugas del botox- Paulette sacó un espejito de su bolsa, y Sakura soltó una carcajada bastante amarga, mientras Shaoran observaba atónito lo fuerte que se había vuelto.-De verdad eres estúpida, no vale perder mi tiempo. Buenas noches señor Li.

Se había dado cuenta de su mirada atónita o no sabia si era de burla. Se fue al baño hecha un energúmeno y de repente oyó unos aplausos y una sonrisa le recibió cuando volteó molesta para ver quien era. El hombre de ojos verdes la veía con interés, y mantenía las dos manos perfectamente unidas.

-La felicito señorita, no todas las modelos pueden presumir haber puesto a Paulette Lorean en su lugar, y salir vivas. Mucho gusto señorita Kinomoto, mi nombre es Gabriel Silver, un placer-dijo extendiéndole la mano amablemente, la cuál Sakura recibió con un poco de pena.

-Mucho gusto señor Silver-dijo sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos después de haberla escuchado decirle estúpida a Paulette, pero es que la francesa se lo merecía. Siempre que iba a Londres a un desfile pedía lo mismo o cosas mejores que ella, al grado de que se creo una rivalidad en ellas. Ahora para acentuarla, la francesa se había enamorado del mismo hombre que ella, e incluso salía con él.

-Dígame, ¿va al desfile de Okinawa?-preguntó, invitando a Sakura y a su hija a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Cómo lo sabe señor Silver?-dijo Sakura bastante sorprendida de lo bien que conocía su destino ese hombre que era tan amable con ella.

-Por que Eriol Hiragizawa al igual que la señorita Tomoyo Daudoji son amigos míos y me han invitado ambos, aunque no sé a quién debo de agradecerle la invitación y la oportunidad de ver a una de las modelos más guapas del mundo-dijo él con una sonrisa, mientras Sakura bebía un poco de la champaña para evitar el calor que llegaba a sus mejillas.- ¿Esta hermosa niña es su hermana?

-No señor es mi hija, la cuál por cierto necesita ir al baño. Fue un placer señor Silver, espero verlo en el desfile-Sakura tomó la mano de su hija y la llevó al baño. No le gustaba la idea de tener que soportar un vuelo donde estuviese aquella chica tan pesada, ni mucho menos que fuera precisamente la que Shaoran había escogido para que fuese su novia. Shaoran ya no se fijaba en el corazón de las mujeres, si no lo bellas que eran y lo dispuestas que estaban a abrir las piernas. Apretó los puños fuertemente, para evitar lanzarse al cuello de Paulette, por que le daban unos celos infernales verla a su lado siendo tan cariñosa.

-Mamá ¿por qué me regañas cuándo le digo al señor Li ojos de caca de pato y a la mujer que venía con él le dijiste esa palabra tan fea?-preguntó la niña con una sonrisa, mientras Sakura lamentaba tener una hija tan lista o tan observadora.

-Mira no está bien insultar a la gente Kimiko, pero la verdad esa mujer me desespera, así que sólo cuándo Li te desespere podrás sacar eso que has dicho, no cuando el señor no te haga nada ni mucho menos para molestarlo.

-Pero mamá, es divertido-protestó la pequeña mientras abría la puerta del baño, sin embargo al ver los ojos furiosos de su madre, lo pensó dos veces-. De acuerdo mami.

-Gracias Kimiko-dijo la mujer de ojos esmeraldas, besando el cabello de su hija que intentaba alcanzar de puntitas el lavabo para lavarse las manitas.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Hola tía Tomoyo, hola tío Eriol!-saludó Kimiko con la manita derecha, en lo que su madre los buscaba por la sala del Aeropuerto de Naha. Okinawa tenía un clima agradable pero ligeramente bochornoso debido a la época del año. Sin duda el clima que había en el aeropuerto hacía que los extranjeros no sintieran el cambio tan fuerte, sin embargo aún así se podía sentir el ambiente tropical que dominaba en Okinawa. Sakura sabía lo de Okinawa por las veces que estuvo hablando con Eriol, y llevaba en su pequeña maletita un top verde que se había cambiado en la última visita que había hecho al baño, al igual que cambió a Kimiko con un short de color rosa y una blusa amarilla.

-¡Sakura!-saludó Tomoyo abrazando a su amiga, la que por poco se cae debido a la fuerza del abrazo-. ¡Te ves divina!

-Ya Tomoyo, pues la pobre Sakura se va a acalorar más de lo que ya está-dijo Eriol tomando el hombro de su novia con una sonrisa, mientras Kimiko se aferraba a la cintura de éste. A Sakura le daba mucho gusto que Kimiko le tuviese tanta confianza al joven de ascendencia inglesa, pues Kimiko no confiaba mucho en los hombres. Sakura había tratado de quitarle ese sentimiento, pero por alguna razón que Kimiko nunca le decía, tenía tan mala opinión de ellos. Sin duda ver a su hija tan alegre con uno le daba una esperanza de que había dejado ese prejuicio, sin embargo su alegría duró poco al ver que se acercaba un hombre que levantaba las miradas de todos por lo apuesto que era, al igual que su novia. Sin duda se le había escapado que Li era también un buen amigo de Eriol.

-Hola Li, me alegra saber que tuviste una compañía "decente" en el vuelo-dijo Eriol con desdén.

**Notas de LocAdy** : Como posiblemente voy a estar un poco ocupada por mi regreso a clases así como por otras cosas les hago este regalo para que no se enojen si no actualizo, y como este capítulo me gusta mucho para tenerlo una semana más guardado mejor me decidí a subirlo, así que si puedo van a tener la Realidad 5, aunque no le he dado título todavía (jejeje) así que se quedaran con la duda pero lo soportarán yo lo sé. Bueno ya saben crítica destructiva (perdón constructiva y jitomatazos son bienvenidos (aunque para los jitomatazos necesitaré un escudo, aunque una ensalada de jitomate no me caería nada mal ¬¬…) Gracias por los reviews, por que me ayudan mucho.


	5. Realidad 5: Tú recibes lo que das

_**Realidad 5: Recibes lo que das**_

_**Notas para antes de leer: Les aviso que los spoilers vienen en cursiva con negritas. Les digo por que si llegan a ellos no se confundan y así los voy a poner de aquí en adelante.**_

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no son míos, si no del cuarteto CLAMP, yo simplemente los utilizo para mis historias locas y llenas de perversión y no con fines de llenarme los bolsillos._**

Estar en Naha le había hecho bastante bien. La joven de ojos esmeraldas observaba el paisaje en la terraza del pent-house de Eriol mientras este nadaba con Tomoyo y con Li en la piscina. Ella por temor a lo que le pudiese pasar a sus nervios no había bajado todavía en la piscina, pero pensaba hacerlo pues Kimi-chan le había insistido y rogado que le enseñará a echarse clavados, pues ella todavía no podía del todo. Ahí estaba con el pareo azul que hacía juego con su bikini de color verde. Se había recogido el cabello en una trenza pues le molestaba mucho a la hora de nadar. Kimiko estaba con el traje de color rosa, y tenía una colita de caballo que a penas se podía hacer por lo corto de su cabello.

-Mamá, pero no me gusta que este ojos de caca de pato ahí, me molesta y no quiero que me vea haciendo el ridículo.

-No te debería preocupar Kimi-chan, me sorprende que seas miedosa de algo-sonrió Sakura poniéndose cara a cara con su hija que le miraba confusa con esos ojos que tenían dos colores, y que le despertaban tantas sensaciones, además de que podía comprender perfectamente a su hija con solo mirarlos. Eran como un espejo o un libro abierto.

-No tengo miedo, no me gusta hacer el tonto-dijo ella mirando hacía el suelo con la cara totalmente roja.

-Eso es tener miedo, aunque no te guste reconocerlo-le dijo ella, mientras su hija le miraba atónita. No le gustaba ser tan dura con Kimiko, pero si quería ser derecha con ella a veces tenía que hablarle con toda la franqueza que poseía.

-De acuerdo, vamos por que así me podre burlar de su cuerpo de fideo-dijo Kimiko con una sonrisa tímida, mientras Sakura no sabía si reprenderla o asegurarle a su hija que lo sensual y bien formado nada tenía que ver con los fideos.

-Ay Kimiko te he dicho miles de veces que no lo insultes, primero le dices ojos de caca de pato y luego que tiene cuerpo de fideo, nada más te falta burlarse de su cabello.

-Ya lo estoy pensando…pero yo te juro que si no insultas a la señora esa, yo le dejo de decir ojos de caca de pato-dijo ella sonriendo maliciosamente como si hubiese realizado una travesura.

-Vaya que eres pilla, por esta vez tú ganas. Puedes decirle como quieras, pedacito de mocosa latosa-dijo Sakura guiñándole el ojo a su hija que también sonreía. Tomó los lentes de sol de daUka?, las toallas de ambas y el protector solar. Le gustaba broncearse, pero como tenía el desfile ese día lo que menos quería era tener que utilizar huevo, vaselina, fécula de maíz, leche o lo que fuera por una quemadura, y también por que Kimiko tenía una piel sensible.

Bajó hasta los jardines donde estaban todos y se encontró con Tomoyo y Eriol jugando en la piscina, mientras Shaoran nadaba de un lado a otro de la piscina a modo de crol sin estar al pendiente de nada más. Su novia estaba a todas anchas bronceándose a rayo de sol en un bikini que estaba más embarrado que otra cosa. A lado tenía un cóctel que a la mejor le mantenía su genio francés a control por que de verdad la estaba desquiciando con esas absurdas comparaciones de primaria.

Finalmente llegó a una de las sillas de madera que estaba bastante lejos de Paulette, por su bien y por que no quería que sus cojines sufrieran más patadas de kick boxing de las que había dado los 

últimos tres días de verla meterse con ella, con Kimiko y verla tan melosa y pesada con Shaoran. Estaba de mil perlas que fueran novios, pero eso de decirle cada segundo "Te amo Shao" era bastante molesto. Por lo mientras era buena terapia por que se imaginaba que era la cabeza de la modelo y eso la tranquilizaba aunque se arrepentía de las miles de plumas que volaban en su dormitorio y que tenía que rellenar de nuevo los cojines. Aunque si fueran los sesos de ella, seguramente no se sentiría tan mal…

-Mira mami ahí están tía Tommy y Eriol, ¿puedo meterme con ellos?-dijo Kimiko ajena totalmente a los pensamientos de su madre.

-¿Ya te pusiste el bloqueador? Ay Kimi-chan, te pusiste todo en la cara-dijo Sakura mientras le esparcía la crema por todo el cuerpo-. Espérate unos momentos por que tiene que hacer efecto. No te pongas la bata, si no te vas a quitar todo.

-De acuerdo, está bien mami-dijo ella mientras cruzaba los bracitos y se sentaba un rato en la silla, mientras su madre se colocaba el protector en todo el cuerpo. Se veía realmente como una adolescente, a pesar de que el parto le había quitado la figura que tenía ciando era joven.

La niña se metió en la piscina, salpicando a Li, que maldijo en chino y en todos los idiomas que sabía por que había tragado agua y había estado a punto de ahogarse. Eriol y Kimiko sólo rieron a carcajadas, mientras Sakura no sabía si agradecerle a su hija por darle la oportunidad de ver el cincelado abdomen que tenía o reprenderla por que había sido más que evidente que no lo había hecho por accidente. Finalmente optó por agradecerle en silencio y meterse ella también junto con Tomoyo para divertirse un poco.

-¡Te ves divina en ese traje Sakura!-gritó Tomoyo, mientras Eriol asentía, Shaoran trataba de volverse a meter en el agua para bajarse el intenso calor que le había dado en las mejillas y en todo el cuerpo ¿Acaso no conocía los trajes de cuerpo completo? No, tenía que traer el mentado bikini y mostrar los senos perfectamente formados, las piernas delgadas y torneadas y el abdomen estable a pesar de haber tenido a su hija. Paulette se limitó a mirar de forma despreciativa a Sakura y a Tomoyo por haber hecho ese comentario que le llegaba hasta la autoestima.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

-Vamos Li, no me digas que le tienes miedo a las competencias-dijo Eriol con una sonrisa mientras llevaba a Li a rastras a la orilla de la piscina-. El atlético Shaoran Li no puede competir conmigo en unas carreras al otro lado de la piscina.

-Eriol deja de ser tan infantil-gruñó él, tratando de hacerse lo más pesado para que su amigo no lo empujara. Sin embargo era inútil, por que cuando Eriol deseaba algo no había mente o poder humano que se lo quitara de su cabeza.

-Veo que no quieres…Sak, ¿te importaría entrar en la competencia conmigo? Tomoyo me ha dicho que eres una excelente deportista así que no me negarás el placer de divertirnos ¿o sí?

-Es que…no soy muy buena Eriol-contestó Sakura poniéndose colorada-. Tomoyo me sobrestima.

-Déjala Eriol, si tiene miedo mejor dejarla en paz-dijo Shaoran con arrogancia, mientras mostraba su hilera de dientes perfectos. Se veía tan pedante y arrollador de esa manera, que antes de que Kimiko le contestara y tuviese que pedirle disculpas, ella se paró decidida en dirección a la piscina y se puso frente a frente a Shaoran, que meditaba sobre lo hermosa que se veía enfadada o si debía continuar con su actitud de arrogancia.

-No tengo miedo de ti Li, así que si Eriol está de acuerdo propongo algo que la va a hacer más interesante: Si yo ganó te quitarás los bóxers y así nadarás en la piscina y si tú ganas cosa que en mi opinión jamás va a pasar haré lo que tú pidas aquí.

-¿Lo que yo pida?-preguntó Li con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos ambarinos, mientras Sakura seguía con esa actitud firme, sin bajar su mirada en ningún momento. Nadie le había enfrentado de esa manera, ni siquiera su madre, pero ahí estaba ella, sin tenerle miedo. Era realmente sorprendente el cambio físico y psicológico habían hecho esos nueve años en ella. No era la jovencita dulce y amable que conocía, la que prefería ser pacífica antes de discutir-. Bien Kinomoto has hablado, pero cuando tengas que hacerlo no te quejes.

-Veremos si piensas lo mismo cuando tengas que nadar desnudo Li-respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bien, ya que han quedado claros los términos de la apuesta, en sus marcas, listos ¡fuera!-gritó él, mientras los otros dos se lanzaban a la piscina antes del fuera.

-Tía Tommy, ¿mi mamá estaba así de loca cuando era niña?-preguntó Kimiko mientras hacía un gesto bastante raro, como si la situación se le hiciera más absurda que a su madre.

-Desde que tengo memoria, Kimi-chan, pero tu madre no tolera que le digan cobarde. "Aunque sea ÉL precisamente el que se lo diga" pensó ella para sus adentros mientras contemplaba la reñida competencia. Sin duda eran bastante buenos, por que Sakura y Shaoran ponían todo su esfuerzo en ello, ya que de ellos, ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder.

-¡UN EMPATE!-gritó Tomoyo mientras los dos llegaban al mismo tiempo-. Vaya que competencia tan reñida…no…mmm esperen un momento…sí, tenemos al ganador…-dijo Tomoyo a

-¿QUIÉN?-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo viéndose con furia ¿quién se sometería a la voluntad del otro?

-Simple, Eriol-dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa, mientras los otros dos miraban atónitos a la chica de ojos amatistas, a Paulette, a Kimiko y a Eriol que se carcajeaban delas caras de desconcierto que ponían ambos.

-¿QUÉ? Si Eriol ni se metió en la piscina Daudoji-dijo Shaoran con desconcierto, mientras Sakura asentía.

-Es que ustedes no saben escuchar indicaciones, él dijo al otro lado de la piscina, nunca le dieron tiempo de decir el cómo-dijo Tomoyo con una carcajada, seguida de Paulette, de Eriol y de Kimiko que también había entendido las cosas al ver que Eriol había llegado al otro lado de la piscina caminando.

-Ahora Li ¿qué pensabas cobrarle a Sak?-preguntó Eriol con curiosidad, y con un brillo de malicia que sólo fue alertado por Tomoyo.

-Lo mismo que ella me había dado a mí-dijo él con desdén, mientras Sakura lo miraba incrédula ¿acaso pensaba realmente hacerle eso enfrente de su hija? No, no sería capaz o por lo menos el Shaoran que conocía no sería el capaz de hacerlo.

-Bien, Kimiko ve a traer unas copas de helado. Esta en la nevera-dijo Eriol mientras la niña se metía desconcertada por el cancel y ya que se había alejado unos cuantos metros de la zona, Eriol volteo su mirada hacía los dos que estaban en la alberca y le veían bastante desconcertados.

-Bien señores, es turno de que cobre mi victoria, Li quítate los bóxers. Sak te quiero mucho pero como sé que eres una mujer de palabra te tendrás que quitar las pantaletas-los dos se pusieron rojos de la vergüenza, pero si habían hecho una apuesta tenían que cumplirla-. Sak, como Tomoyo me está matando con los ojos, ten tu pareo-le lanzó el pedazo de tela azul que Sakura tomó rápidamente mientras Li se quejaba de que ella si estaría cubierta.

-Li, cariño mío te pasaría un pareo cielo pero se supone que tenemos que ocultar nuestra condición. No querrás que Paulette y Tomoyo nos dejen ¿o sí?-dijo Eriol con una sonrisa, mientras Tomoyo se carcajeaba junto con Paulette, la que estaba feliz por que podría ver el trasero de Shaoran antes de la noche.

-Cállate-gruñó Li resignado mientras se quitaba el traje de baño con pena, y evitando que Sakura viera sus partes nobles. Iba a ser realmente difícil, pero eso le pasaba por ansioso y estúpido, además de que se dejó dominar por sus impulsos.

-Bien señores, quiero que avienten las prendas hacía arriba-dijo Eriol con una enorme sonrisa, la que era apoyada por las otras dos-. Tienen diez minutos en lo que Kimiko llega con las copas de helado para nadar en la piscina.

-¡¡ ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!-gritaron los dos al unísono, mientras volteaban sus rostros a direcciones opuestas, para esconderle al otro el rubor que les surgía de las mejillas. Shaoran sabía que no había nada que le divirtiese más a Eriol que jugar con otras personas, pero ya se las pagaría algún día todas juntas, algún día tendría su cuello entre sus manos y ese momento sería uno de los más felices de su vida.

-Así como me oyeron-dijo Eriol sin dejar de ocultar esa sonrisa tan suya que les hizo comprender que las cosas si iban en serio. Resignados se vieron a los ojos fijamente y se dieron a entender que tendrían que cumplir la apuesta juntos. Finalmente, ambos lanzaron las prendas a la parte de encima así, mientras Tomoyo aplaudía y cuidaba que Kimiko no regresara, además de que Eriol y Paulette también veían las cosas bastante divertidos.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

-Eriol, te pasaste con los dos-dijo Tomoyo después de secarse el cabello con la secadora. Sacó el vestido que había mandado a traer del clóset, y lo puso en la cama. Era un vestido sencillo pero elegante, que mostraba la espalda discretamente, de unos tirantes bastante delgados, y era de color azul cromo, ideal para el calor de la isla. Buscaba también la tenaza y la plancha, además de algunos pasadores para mantener el peinado, y sacó igualmente los broches de diamantes que le había regalado Eriol.

-Créeme que lo he hecho por una buena causa, además de que no puedes negar que fue bastante divertido-dijo el inglés saliendo de la ducha, con una toalla que frotaba en su cabeza-. Esta vez Shaoran no me lo podrá negar, le gusta o por lo menos siente algo por Sak.

-No me gusta meterse en tus juicios pero aunque yo noto lo mismo que tú, sabes que Li es bastante rencoroso y por lo que veo no se le olvida lo que pasó hace nueve años…

-¿De qué hablas Tommy?-dijo Eriol volteando rápidamente, mientras salía del enorme armario con la camisa azul cielo, y el traje de color azul marino.

-De nada, cavilaciones mías-dijo Tomoyo moviendo la mano como si quisiera espantar un bicho molesto, mientras sonreía con nerviosismo.

Eriol la había oído a la perfección, pero para no alterarla evitó pedirle que le repitiese o que le explicara lo que había querido decir ¿así qué Sakura Kinomoto conoció a Shaoran Li hacía nueve años? Las circunstancias no habían terminado de forma favorable, por que era obvio que Li no la soportaba y Sakura se había limitado a no actuar, aunque eso se lo atribuía a Kimiko por que a Sakura no le gustaba que su hija la viera comportándose de una mala manera. Lo averiguaría, como sea, pero si quería hacer algo por su amigo que lo había apoyado cuando su familia se fue a la quiebra, y había edificado esa empresa junto con él, era el momento de ponerle las cosas mucho más fáciles, pues él con ese "orgullo idiota" que le inculcaba su madre, lo único que haría serían errores de los que se podría arrepentir por más tiempo que nueve años…

-Bueno, pequeña no te preocupes por ellos. Por cierto ¿crees qué Sak ya esté en los camerinos?

-No lo sé, dijo que tenía un pendiente, pero que no iba a tardar mucho ¿crees que Shaoran se enoje si ve a Kimiko en el desfile?-dijo Tomoyo mientras se ponía el vestido y se quitaba la toalla de la cabeza-. ¡Ay Dios, mi estilista debía de estar aquí hace media hora!

-Tranquila Tomoyo, si te preocupa yo te puedo ayudar un poco-dijo Eriol con un poco de pena, mientras tomaba el cepillo y la plancha.

-¿Tú? Esa faceta de estilista no la conocía de ti, Eriol-dijo Tomoyo un tanto sorprendida de su novio que ya había prendido el aparato y tomaba la tenaza para colocarla cerca de él.

-¿Tienes silica? No quiero arruinarte el hermoso cabello que tienes-dijo Eriol con una sonrisa sin escuchar el comentario de su novia, que comenzaba a creer que lo que le había dicho a Shaoran era bastante cierto. Él, captando lo que su mirada quería decir la miró un poco molesto y acomplejado-. No me mires así pequeña. Te recuerdo que Shaoran y yo venimos de lo más bajo así que para poder ascender de costureros a diseñadores aprendices tuvimos que aprender algo de estilismo, aunque a Shaoran se le daba mejor que a mí.

-¿De verdad? Bueno, otra más de las facetas desconocidas de Eriol Hiragizawa-sonrió Tomoyo mientras ella también ayudaba a Eriol con el peinado que hacía.

-Futura Señora Hiragizawa, mejor no me distraiga por que le puedo quemar el cabello-dijo él con una sonrisa, dándole un beso en la mejilla que resbaló hasta el lóbulo derecho.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Su maquillista le estaba otro toque a las cejas, debido a que todavía les faltaba dejarlas bien dibujadas, pues las sombras le habían pintado un poco. No le gustaba usar tanto maquillaje, pero sabía que era necesario en los desfiles para que se pudiese apreciar mejor la cara de la modelo.

Iba a hacer un desfile un poco más largo por que le preocupaba que Shaoran se diera cuenta de la presencia de Kimiko. Para su buena suerte, su maquillista y estilista se habían ofrecido a cuidar a su hija, la que estaba bastante ocupada jugando con una Barbie que le daba una soberana paliza a su Ken. Era raro que nunca viera a Kimiko jugar a los romances, o siquiera a ser mamá, o que le hablará de que los niños eran algo molestos a esa edad, o que tuviese un amor infantil.

Ella recordaba con mucho cariño cuando había estado enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano Yukito Tsukishiro, pero después se le había quitado el ideal del amor infantil, y se había enamorado de verdad de un joven chino de mirada ambarina que tenía la misma alegría que ella. Ahora las cosas eran bastante distintas, por que él la miraba como si tuviese hielo en los ojos. Sólo esperaba que se derritiera algún día y volviese a ser el mismo, el punto en el que ella hiciera que 

fuera realidad era algo que por el momento no tenía contemplado por que era consciente de lo mucho que lo había dañado cuando se escapó de China hacía nueve años…

_**-Sak, tengo muchos problemas-dijo el joven chino mientras contemplaban el firmamento-. Pero no es momento para hablar de ellos.**_

_**-Shaoran, puedes confiar en mí. Lo que sea que me digas estaré ahí-dijo la joven, aferrándose con fuerza a la cintura del muchacho que mantenía un semblante muy serio. A ella le preocupaba que Li estuviese tan raro, pero debía ser por que cada vez era más difícil esconder la relación, o por que tenía que trabajar más para lograr el ascenso y que al fin pudieran casarse.**_

_**-No lo sé Sak, es algo bastante difícil-dijo el chino, tratando de esquivar a los ojos esmeraldas que le miraban inquisitivos. No, no podía decirle nada, ella no tenía que enterarse de lo que estaba pasando en su casa. De que estaban a punto de casarlo y de que se gastarían el último salario de él en preparar la mansión.**_

_**La verdad él no entendía por que su madre insistía en conservar la enorme casona siendo que cada vez era más difícil mantenerla, y que podrían venderla para poder instalar un pequeño negocio. Ahora tenía que enfrentar que su madre le metiese mujeres de poca cultura pero de buen bolsillo para que se casaran con él y así recuperar su fortuna. Ya había vendido a todas sus hermanas, y ahora solamente quedaba comprometerlo a él. Sí, había tenido cinco hermanas por que antes de que su padre muriera y su madre gastará todo en cosas inútiles eran una de las familias más respetables y poderosas de China, así que no habían tenido problemas con el impuesto, pero en esos momentos tenían que desaparecer a las otras jovencitas y lo mejor era casándolas.**_

_**-Dímelo Shaoran. Te amo demasiado y te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda-dijo ella con el rostro cada vez más angustiado.**_

_**-Mira, creo que mejor contemplamos el cielo y hablamos de esto otro día-dijo él, y a continuación la beso apasionadamente, para olvidar todos los problemas en aquellos labios sensuales y perfectos.**_

Ahora era demasiado tarde para pedirle confianza, ya que ni siquiera en esos momentos se la había demostrado ¿por qué nunca le había dicho la verdad? ¿Por qué tuvo qué enterarse por la boca de la persona que más la odiaba? Si él prefirió la cobardía, y el mentado orgullo de los Li del que hablaba tan a menudo, era por que no la quería tanto como ella había creído.

-Señorita Sakura, ¿qué opina?-le dijo Martha, su maquillista mientras le mostraba un espejo. Se veía bastante bien, las sombras le sentaban de maravilla, y las pestañas no habían quedado pegadas además de que el rubor color durazno le daba un toque bastante fresco-. ¿No le gustó? Pero si la señorita Daudoji dijo que le quedaba bastante bien el rosa para el vestuario que va a mostrar…

-Tranquilízate Martha, me gustó bastante ¿quién te ayudo a escoger los colores? Me encantaron-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, mientras su maquillista dejaba el gel para quitar maquillaje y el algodón. La maquillista sonrió y saco la secadora, el cepillo redondo y el fijador.

-Kate no tarda mucho en llegar Sakura, lo que pasa es que a L&H se les enfermó la estilista principal y ella se ofreció a peinar a la modelo francesa que tienen como principal ¿te molesta?

-No, para nada. Ya le hace falta a esos cabellos mal teñidos una estilista profesional-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras imaginaba la cara que pondría si la oyera hablar así de su cabellera, aunque fuera la verdad, ya que en la piscina le había visto las raíces pelirrojas que se asomaban por su cabello.

-Yo opino que te di una gran idea ¿verdad Martha?-sonrió Kimiko, mientras dejaba a los muñecos de plástico tirados en el suelo-. Mamá ¿compraste la muñeca de hoy, verdad?-dijo Kimiko con tristeza, a su madre que también se puso melancólica.

-Sí, pequeña es preciosa. Lleva un lindo kimono color negro y es toda una belleza japonesa.

-Señorita Sakura ¿por qué compra muñecas de porcelana tan a menudo?

-Es un secreto Martha-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

- Y dígame Kinomoto ¿también el hecho de que su hija esté aquí es un secreto?-preguntó una voz masculina, bastante frívola que hizo que Sakura perdiese toda la alegría.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

**-**¿Me va a responder Kinomoto o es que ya no tiene el sentido del habla?-dijo él con impaciencia, mientras trataba de pensar en que estaba molesto con Kimiko para no ver lo hermosa que se veía a pesar de que todavía no terminaban de prepararla-. Esto no es guardería, señorita.

-Lo mismo digo Li, puede retirarse. Quizá su madre venga a recogerlo más tarde-dijo Sakura sin poder contenerse ¿Qué nunca iba a cansarse de molestarla a ella y a su hija? ¿Qué de esa boca tan sensual sólo podían salir pestes? Ya estaba cansada, harta de todo lo que significaba estar cerca de él como para tener que aguantarle sus tonterías infantiles. Así que recordando lo mucho que odiaba que le dijeran inmaduro y que dependía de la voluntad de su madre le regreso el insulto. Algunos maquillistas y estilistas rieron por lo bajo, pero la cara de Li se había vuelto más intimidante que nunca. Sin duda nunca le habían hablado así.

-Cuídese Kinomoto por que no siempre le daré la oportunidad de sacar las uñas-dijo él con furia, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro. Podía oír lo entrecortada que estaba su respiración, así como podía percibir la mirada llena de ira por parte de ella, así como podía oír que ella también tenía la respiración entrecortada. Se hallaba muy cerca, podía percibir el aroma a duraznos y también podía ver los diferentes matices que tenían esos ojos esmeraldas que lo hacían volverse loco y explotar.

-Yo no pienso pedirte permiso Shaoran-dijo Sakura con palabras gélidas, tratando de esquivar la mirada ambarina con toques de miel, las cejas gruesas y tupidas de color chocolate, y los mechones que cubrían descuidadamente el rostro de rasgos varoniles y perfectos.

-Nos vemos más tarde, con permiso-dijo él retirándose para quitarse la excitación que había sentido al tenerla tan cerca. Esquivó a algunas personas bastante irritables, por que no quería fingir que le agradaban, al menos no en esos momentos y se metió al baño. Ahí, puso sus manos bajo el grifo automático, y en cuanto tuvo agua en sus manos se la echó en el rostro.

¿Había escuchado bien? Le había dicho Shaoran después de tanto tiempo. Recordó entonces una de las cosas que le había dicho una vez que estaban en una de las cafeterías de Hong Kong.

_**-Sólo dejaré de decirte Li cuando me enoje o te tenga toda la confianza del mundo. Aunque no sé que es lo que va a pasar primero-dijo la joven al que en esos momentos todavía era su amigo.**_

_**-Entonces yo te dejaré de tratar como Kinomoto cuando tú me dejes de decir Li-dijo el chino con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la cereza de la copa de la chica.**_

_**-¡Shaoran tramposo! Ésa era mi cereza-dijo ella, tomando una cucharada de chantilly y embarrándosela en la mejilla.**_

_**-Eres una infantil, Sakura-sonrió él.**_

Se limpió el agua del rostro con una de las toallas y salió dispuesto a soportar lo que fuera con tal de que no tuviese que verla hasta por lo menos en una hora para calmarse y lograr el sosiego y la frialdad deseada.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

El logotipo de L&H apareció en la pantalla, mientras que los reflectores se dirigían a la modelo francesa. Sin duda Paulette estaba bastante feliz por que la prensa nada más tenía ojos para ella, los flashes eran continuos, pero ella simplemente se limitaba a caminar con más presunción y altanería mientras lucía el bello vestido de color morado que dejaba de su busto a su ombligo descubiertos en forma de "v". El peinado le hacía ver más alta, sin duda "la estúpida estilista de Kinomoto" había hecho un buen trabajo, pero todo se lo atribuía a sus tacones de diez centímetros de alto. Salió de la pasarela bastante contenta por que era el turno de humillar a Kinomoto.

Sakura estaba bastante nerviosa por que la pelea con Shaoran la había dejado inestable. Sin embargo, sabía que por Tomoyo, Kimiko y su orgullo tenía que ser como una muñeca de las tantas que tenía. Ahora era su turno y saldría en cualquier momento el asistente de escenario para decírselo. Se terminó de dar los últimos toques de fijador en las piernas y se levantó de su silla.

-daUka? Tu turno-dijo la joven chica de anteojos que tenía un micrófono en el rostro.

El logotipo de daUka? que llevaba los colores rosa y negro salió de inmediato en la pantalla, mientras el reflector se dirigía hacía donde estaba ella, temblando como si tuviera las piernas de gelatina. Shaoran estaba ahí, pero también estaban Kimiko y Tomoyo, a dos personas que no podía decepcionar. Así que finalmente camino tratando de lucir sensual pero de la forma más natural posible. Sin duda el vestido color rosa que se ataba entrelazado en la espalda y le permitía lucir las blancas y bellas piernas le sentaba de maravilla. Se quedó unos momentos en donde tomaban las fotos, con los labios entreabiertos y la mirada fija en el frente, tratando de no ser deslumbrada por los flashes de las cámaras y después regreso con un paso suave pero decido a las bambalinas

-Muy bien ¿no lo crees Shaoran?-preguntó Eriol al joven que llevaba una camisa verde agua, y unos pantalones negros bastante elegantes.

-Nada del otro mundo- respondió él secamente, mientras era visto por la mujer de ojos amatistas con reproche. La verdad Eriol la había peinado bastante bien, cualquiera podría jurar que había ido a uno de los mejores salones de Naha, por que se veía espectacular. El vestido iba de acuerdo a su persona y hacía resaltar el hermoso semblante pálido que tenía.

-Vamos Shaoran, cualquiera diría que estás traumado-dijo Eriol dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda-. Si no fueras mi novia y no te amara tanto podrías dar por seguro que te quitaría a Sakura por todos los medios posibles Tommy-dijo Eriol, dirigiéndose a la joven diseñadora.

-Me alegro en verdad de que me quieras-dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa, aferrándose a su mano.

-Miren al señor Eriol Hiragizawa hablando como si fuera un colegial enamorado-dijo Li con una sonrisa muy amarga.

-Él que Li no haya amado a nadie es algo que no te debe de preocupar Tommy-dijo Eriol, poniendo bastante atención en la reacción de su amigo.

-Sin duda a amado a alguien, por que esos sentimientos lo demuestran-dijo Tomoyo con cierta tristeza, causando que Shaoran la viese con curiosidad ¿acaso ella sabía algo sobre lo qué había pasado? ¿Podría decirle por qué Sakura lo había abandonado sin ningún motivo? Esperanzado y confundido, sonrió tímidamente a Tomoyo, y se dedicó a observar el desfile.

¿A quién demonios engañaba? Sakura era la más hermosa de las modelos, y no sólo por el color tan atrevido, si no por que tenía un aire tan suyo que la hacía hermosa. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa y desagrado había otro ser que pensaba de la misma forma.

-Buenas noches Eriol ¿qué ya no te alegras de ver a un viejo amigo?-dijo el hombre de a lado de Tomoyo, que tenía unos ojos verdes bastante claros, la piel bronceada y una sonrisa de dientes perfectos. Era Gabriel Silver.

-Buenas noches Tommy, buenas noches señor Li, soy Gabriel Silver, dueño de la empresa que se encargó de la iluminación-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa bastante amable que Li no le pudo devolver.

-Buenas noches señor Silver, le agradezco su ayuda-dijo Shaoran con seriedad y hasta cierto punto con enojo.

-No me lo agradezca, supongo que usted haría lo mismo por Eriol y por Tomoyo-contestó el hombre sin darle importancia al enojo del joven diseñador, puesto que había oído de Eriol que era una persona bastante seria y hasta cierto punto frívola con los desconocidos.

-Supongo que sí, señor Silver si usted considera hecho un juicio de mi actitud-dijo él con frialdad, y volteó en dirección en la pasarela. Sakura sería la modelo final junto con Paulette para los vestidos de novia de las dos marcas y por que así llamarían a más prensa debido a la rivalidad que existía entre ellas. Hacia nueve años verla en un vestido así era la cosa que más ilusión le daba, pero en esos momentos lo único que hacía era abrirle viejas heridas.

-No señor Li, no me baso en un juicio si no en que Eriol constantemente habla de que no duda en prestar ayuda a sus amigos-dijo Silver tratando de ser agradable con Li, pues no quería ser desconsiderado ante dos de sus mejores amigos.

-Bien, le agradezco en ese caso-dijo él sin más y ya no abrió la boca para nada. Había algo en él que no lo convencía del todo, incluso esa sonrisa de porcelana se le hacía bastante actuada, pero quizá lo que menos le gustaba era que le había gustado Sakura en el avión. Finalmente una actitud bastante peligrosa para su perfecto autocontrol había surgido: los celos.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Era lo último que usaría en el desfile, el traje de novia confeccionado exclusivamente por Tomoyo. Era un vestido bastante hermoso con unos delicados tirantes que llevaban cristal Swarovski, como el resto del vestido que llevaba unas bellas y pequeñas flores que tenían al centro perlas de Mallorca. El tejido era de seda fina, con una gasa vaporosa encima de la falda, la que también llevaba líneas dibujadas en curvas con hilo de plata bordado con esas flores. El velo llevaba la misma costura, que había sido a mano de la misma joven de ojos amatistas. Se veía radiante, como le hicieron notar su maquillista, su estilista y su hija que estaba maravillada de ver a su madre tan hermosa.

-Bien Sakura, si después de esto no dejas a muchas sin trabajo es por que ya no se aprecia lo bueno-dijo Martha, mientras Sakura sonreía tímidamente-. Eres la novia más hermosa que he conocido, de verdad.

-Eso lo dices por que no has tenido la oportunidad de ver a otras modelos-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa preparándose para el gran final. Lo malo era que tendría que salir junto con Paulette, pero estaba segura que nadie ni nada le quitaría el buen humor que tenía. Claro al menos que se llamara Shaoran Li.

-Supongo que es lo mejor que daUka? pudo ofrecer-dijo Paulette con desprecio, pavoneándose con el vestido que traía. Era de una falda bastante amplia, sin tirante alguno, con el pecho lleno de diamantes rosas, al igual que el resto del vestido que llevaba hilo de oro bordado en finas florecillas. Era un vestido bastante hermoso sin duda, pero sin duda ella sabía que era opacada por su rival por mostrar el vestido con mayor inocencia.

Al salir las dos, los flashes se posaron en ellas, atraído por la conocida rivalidad y por que realmente se veían hermosas con esos vestidos. Paulette estaba feliz, por que seguramente usaría ese vestido para cuando se casara con su Shaoran o uno mejor. Sin embargo si hubiese conocido los pensamientos de él en esos momentos no hubiese estado tan segura.

Shaoran pensaba en lo hermosa que se veía Sakura en ese vestido y le agradecía infinitamente a Tomoyo por haberle dado la oportunidad de verla así aunque no fuera para ser su esposa. Era cierto que le dolía pensar en ello, pero ahora tendrían que pararse en la pasarela y dar las gracias de todo, así que aliviado de tener una excusa para que no verla, se encaminó junto con Tomoyo y Eriol a las bambalinas y cuando Akiko su compañera y ahora gerente en Naha les mencionó, salieron los tres seguidos de sus modelos, mientras Sakura y Paulette les esperaban en la parte de enfrente. Era abrumador, pero ahora ese pendiente se había terminado.

**Notas de Ady:** Siempre si me dio tiempo de escribir la Realidad 5, hasta me salió un poco más largo que los demás, pero es que la inspiración estaba de mi lado además de que no quería dividirlo en dos, por que ya quería terminar lo del desfile. Se me hizo bastante complicado narrarlo pues sentía que no ponía las palabras adecuadas. Ahora que me divertí bastante narrando lo primero, y espero que también lo hagan ustedes. Agradezco bastante los reviews que son más de los que llegue a imaginar que recibiría por una historia, y ya saben criticas destructivas y constructivas junto con los jitomates para una buena ensalada son bienvenidos.

Chao y hasta la próxima realidad: Ady


	6. Realidad 6: Las verdaderas tormentas

**Realidad 6: Las verdaderas tormentas se llevan en el corazón.**

**Los personajes de CCS son propiedad del grupo CLAMP, solamente los uso para mis locas ideas con fines de recreación y no de lucro.**

**Nota: Las llamadas las puse en cursiva y en negritas de quién está recibiendo la llamada, para que no se confundan.**

Las gotas caían incesantes en la ventana de su oficina, mientras él repasaba cansinamente los últimos detalles de la apretada agenda que le esperaba la próxima semana. Ciertamente los días en Naha estaban empezando a cobrarle la factura, pero finalmente Shaoran había salido airoso de otras situaciones no le preocupaba de momento. De hecho, a no ser por el intenso dolor que sentía en las sienes, podía jurar que estaba normal, o quizá más calmado. Las gotas de lluvia no eran de ayuda, y finalmente optó por ponerse los audífonos de su i-Pod y escuchar un poco de música clásica. Quizá la Nocturna de Chopin, o Claro de Luna de Beethoven conseguirían darle el sosiego deseado.

Era tan delicioso escuchar los tranquilos tonos del piano, así como la armonía que casi se quedaba dormido en la silla de cuero negro. Era bastante bueno para ser verdad, y pronto lo descubrió cuando observó que en la bandeja electrónica tenía dos mensajes de Paulette. Desde las dos semanas que habían pasado en Naha apenas se habían visto, y aunque no le necesitaba demasiado, de alguna forma extrañaba tener un poco de buena compañía a lado de su colchón. Sin embargo, Paulette se estaba poniendo realmente pesada con él, y ya no gozaba de la misma frialdad y libertad que tenía al principio de esa relación, por que ahora la modelo francesa deseaba algo más de él: compromiso.

No es que fuera un hombre que le tuviese miedo a ese tipo de cosas, pero si tenía muchos fantasmas en su pasado: una madre que sólo veía a las personas en cifras numéricas, y por no mencionar el hecho de que la única mujer que su corazón le había permitido amar se había ido sin explicarle nada ni decirle las razones.

Era perfectamente consciente de que tenía parte de culpa por haberle ocultado algunas cosas, pero nunca considero que lo hecho era lo suficientemente condenable para dejarlo con sus esperanzas rotas al igual que su corazón. Simplemente le faltaba una pieza de ese infernal rompecabezas que llevaba cerca de nueve años armando sin cesar y que seguía cargando como una piedra.

Ahora, el destino la había vuelto a poner frente a sus narices, pero ya no sola si no con una hija que era un golpe a su hígado por haber sido de otro, y por no mencionar su horrible carácter. Definitivamente era una de las cosas más difíciles que había tenido que tolerar. Sin embargo, ahora lo tomaba como un hombre maduro y entendía, que el destino por fin se la había puesto para vengarse de ella, y cobrarle aunque fuera un poco del inmenso mal que le había hecho ella. Era bastante triste para él saber que su corazón estaba lleno de odio, miedo y rencor, pero por el momento no estaba decidido a correrlos, y pudiera ser que nunca lo estuviese.

Abrió el mentado correo, sólo para llevarse el chasco de que la modelo le reclamaba por no ser tan cariñoso, y que no se podrían ver por que sus vacaciones en Austria se alargarían un poco más. Era justo lo que quería, unos días para él solo, sin ninguna plasta que le rogase cariño o que le obligara a comer las estúpidas y elaboradas galletas tipo Martha Stewart para tener sexo con él, o para decirle con lágrimas en los ojos que nunca valoraba lo que se esforzaba.

Tenía pensado pasar por su sobrino, Mao Rong pues el joven le había comentado lo mucho que deseaba escalar o practicar un poco de esgrima. Le agradaba pasar el tiempo con su sobrino, pues sentía que era el hijo que nunca llegaría a tener, además de que tenía una madurez y una inteligencia tan profunda que le hacían sentir que él era el adolescente y Mao era el adulto.

Sin embargo de alguna forma, la vida nos trunca nuestros planes, por que pensaba llamar a Mei Lin cuando el móvil sonó y él bastante molesto tuvo que contestar.

-¿Diga?-fue más un gruñido que una pregunta, pero se alarmó de inmediato al oír que la voz que estaba del otro lado del auricular estaba bastante nerviosa, incluso podía decirse que no era de la misma persona que conocía. Sin duda era la primera vez que oía a Eriol realmente nervioso.

-_**Xiao, necesitó pedirte un favor. Tomoyo ha tenido un accidente y está inconsciente. En estos momentos Sakura y yo la llevamos al hospital, pero necesitamos quien cuidé a Kimiko, por que se ha quedado dormida.**_

-¿No hablarás en serio?-dijo él mientras hacía un esfuerzo por tragar saliva pues pensaba que su amigo tenía un acceso de locura, debido a los nervios.

-¡_**NUNCA HE HABLADO EN MI VIDA MÁS EN SERIO LI XIAO LANG**__!-_gritó Eriol desesperado del otro lado de la línea_.- __**Si fuera por Sakura no te lo pediría, pero cuando vino la ambulancia, ella se subió sin pensarlo y los abuelos de la pequeña no saben mi dirección. Por favor Shaoran cuídala es sólo una noche.**_

-De acuerdo; pero que quede mil veces claro que no lo hago por ninguna de los Kinomoto, sino por ti Hiragizawa-dijo Shaoran con un rictus en la boca, que no podía ocultar; y aunque hubiese preferido mil veces tener que meterse a una cámara llena de cobras venenosas a soportar a la mocosa, sabía que le debía más que eso a su amigo.

-_**Gracias Shaoran-**_pudo escuchar la voz femenina y dulce del otro lado de la línea, y casi se paraliza al escuchar el tono lloroso de Sakura. Por primera vez desde que se habían vuelto a ver su tono no era ni amenazador, ni desafiante ni tímido, si no el de una niña indefensa que necesitaba un hombro para llorar, apoyo y comprensión. Volvía a ser la hermosa e indefensa Sakura de la que se había enamorado años atrás. Y él sentía de nuevo como la sangre congelada hervía, haciendo derretir un poco a la coraza de hielo que tenía.

-Voy para tu casa Eriol-dijo Shaoran con un hilo de voz que era lo único que le salía de la sensual y bella boca masculina.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

La tormenta se había desatado apenas él se había subido en su hermoso Lamborgini negro, pero no le quiso dar demasiada importancia. A su opinión ya era bastante grandecito como para asustarse de los constantes relámpagos y truenos que hacían pensar a cualquiera que el cielo se estaba cayendo en pedazos. Sonrió para sus adentros, admirando la fuerza y potencia que tenían los truenos, y preguntándose si su personalidad era así de intensa.

Finalmente llegó a la mansión de Eriol, y la visión de los árboles con la tormenta casi lo aterra. No sabía si era por los nervios, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía con miedo. Finalmente ascendió por las escaleras de la entrada, tratando inútilmente de cubrirse con la chamarra deportiva color gris. Al entrar parecía una sopa, y no había ni siquiera un alma en la casa. Pensó en que la servidumbre ya estaría en sus casas por que ya era bastante tarde; así que esperaba que la niña estuviese dormida, aunque comenzaba a dudarlo por que la tormenta era cada vez más intensa, y si no se despertaba con semejante escándalo era por que tenía el sueño bastante pesado "como su madre" pensó para sus adentros.

Subió a las habitaciones para hallarla, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver que la mocosa no estaba y que había dejado tras de ella su cama deshecha. La buscó en las bodegas, en la cocina, en el baño, hasta en la habitación de su madre, pero finalmente encontró un pequeño bulto cubierto con una cobija de Hello Kitty! que gimoteaba y temblaba. Se acercó a él con el corazón en un puño y grande fue su sorpresa cuando la vio con su cabello color chocolate en dos coletas, los ojos cerrados y las manitas tapándose la cara. Nunca en su vida había visto algo que le moviera tanto o siquiera tan tierno. Ahí fue donde finalmente Kimiko Kinomoto ya no era una mocosa estorbosa y molesta para él, si no una niña indefensa y dulce que le tenía miedo a las tormentas. Incluso podía haber jurado que habían cambiado a la niña mientras él no se daba cuenta.

-¡Tío Eriol tengo miedo!-lloró de repente Kimiko, abrazandole las piernas sin verle el rostro, simplemente gimoteaba y temblaba. Se sentía tan imponente a lado de la pequeña que ahora lloraba aferrada a su pierna, que lo único que se le ocurrió fue tomarla entre brazos y llevarla a otro lado por que esa habitación en verdad daba miedo.

-No soy tío Eriol, soy Li-dijo él en un tono bastante tranquilo mientras bajaba las escaleras y la ponía en uno de los sillones para prender la calefacción.

-Tío Eriol deja de estar jugando, no eres Ojos de caca de pato-dijo Kimiko un poco más tranquila mientras Li casi se va de espaldas al oío Ojos de caca de pato. ¿Así le decía la que se suponía era la niña indefensa que estaba llorando en su pierna hacía unos minutos? Sí que era bastante contradictoria, pero por el momento no le quedaba de otra más que cuidarla.

-¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó él un poco más serio. Kimiko se quitó la manta de la cabeza y al comprobar que si era Shaoran, de inmediato se tapo con ella, y negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.-Bueno, como yo sí, regreso; voy a la cocina.

Dicho esto fue en paso firme a la enorme cocina de color blanco y pidió una orden de comida italiana. Realmente no quería incomodar a Eriol asaltando su refrigerador. Después de ordenar los langostinos, el fetuccini ,el tiramizú y el gelatto salió de la cocina. En realidad había ordenado para dos, pues sabía que a la niña le daría hambre en un rato, fue junto con ella a la sala.

-Sí te quedas sin pijama te vas a resfríar-dijo finalmente al ver que el bulto de la cobija de Hello Kitty! Estaba igual de cuando había ido a la cocina.- ¿Te gusta la comida italiana?

La niña seguía bajo la cobija, sin moverse sólo moviendose cuando él le hacía una pregunta. Finalmente, harto de esa situación que le hacía sentirse incómodo, débil e incapaz, decidió que lo más conveniente sería picarle el orgullo.

-Me sorprende que le tengas miedo a los truenos, eso sólo es para bebés llorones-dijo él con un tono malicioso, mientras una sonrisa se extendía en su rostro al ver que la niña se había quitado la cobija con una velocidad increíble y le veía furiosa con sus ojos de dos colores, además de su ceño pronunciado tan distinto del que conocía de Sakura.

-¡NO SOY UN BEBÉ LLORÓN!-gritó Kimiko furiosa al ver que Li sonreía.

-Vaya, hasta que te dignas a enseñarme la cara mocosa-dijo él bastante tranquilo, mientras Kimiko seguía viéndolo de la misma forma.

-¿Y mi mami?-dijo ella con petulancia, como si creyera que Li le había hecho algo malo.

-En el hospital con Dadouji-dijo él inexpresivo, tratando de no pensar en la última vez que había escuchado la voz de Sakura.

-¿Quién es Dadouji?-preguntó ella sin dejar a un lado su ceño fruncido. Finalmente él se incorporó y se sentó en el mismo sillón que ella.

-Es Tomoyo, pero en Japón y en China por respeto a las personas que casi no conocemos les decimos por su apellido no por el nombre de pila-dijo él sin dejar de sonreír. Era la primera vez que no lo amenazaba con su mirada o mucho menos, pero él se lo atribuía a que estaba bastante asustada todavía por la tormenta.

-Yo conozco a tía Tomoyo desde que era chiquita-dijo la niña con orgullo.

-Sí, quizá tu la conozcas desde hace cinco años, pero yo no y como la novia de mi amigo se merece mi respeto-respondió él al tiempo que escuchaba el timbre y se dirigía a la puerta. Definitivamente le encantaba la rapidez que tenían hacía con ellos en ese restaurante, pero siendo amigo de su dueño no se podía esperar menos. Después de pagarle al repartidor dejó sus paquetes en la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina por cubiertos y platos para dos.

-Anda come-dijo él a la niña, que se quería devorar la comida con los ojos verdes con miel.

-No tengo hambre-dijo ella sin dejar de mirar los envases de la comida.

-Como quieras, pero el helado de fresas está delicioso-dijo él mientras abría el envase y comenzaba a degustarlo.-Anda, te lo pido como un favor sentimental-puso cara de perrito abandonado, lo que provocó la risa de Kimiko.

-Si me lo pides-dijo ella tomándole el helado de las manos.

-¿Y qué no tenías hambre? Sí que las niñas cada vez son más raras..-dijo él con una sonrisa, mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Sería una noche bastante distinta a la que había pensado.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Podía observar como la gente iba de un lado a otro, en especial los médicos y las enfermeras; sin embargo ninguno era el que Eriol Hiragizawa esperaba desesperadamente con el cuarto vaso de unicel lleno de café sin azúcar que temblaba suavemente en las manos blanquecinas y largas del diseñador. Sakura se tomaba desesperadamente el cabello color maple, mientras trataba en vano de trazar figuras en el azulejo para tener la mente más despejada.

Tomoyo significaba tanto para ellos dos, en distintas maneras y ahora el susto que se sobrepone a todos a esperar lo peor hacía que sus corazones temblaran y se sintieran desamparados. ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? ¿Qué ninguno era lo suficientemente confiable para saber que tenía la presión alta? ¿Por qué habían tenido que enterarse hasta esos momentos en que luchaba valientemente para aferrarse al hilo de la vida?

Finalmente, como un espejismo vieron salir al doctor que había ingresado a la hermosa mujer de ojos amatistas a Urgencias. Venía con el rostro cansado, y la frente perlada de sudor, pero fue la sonrisa ligeramente cansina lo que hizo que Eriol y Sakura dejaran de formar parte de los parientes que esperaban como muertos en vida a que pasará lo peor.

-La señorita Dadouji ya se encuentra fuera de peligro, sin embargo debe de ser más cuidadosa, pues este podría ser su últimatum-dijo él mirando tanto a Eriol como a Sakura tranquilamente. Sakura sintió como si sus pulmones se llenaran de aire y se hubieran acordado de respirar, mientras que Eriol sintió que había vuelto a renacer al oír que la mujer con la que planeaba pasar el resto de sus días estaba ya lejos de las garras de la muerte.

Los dos se abrazaron como si fueran unos niños, e incluso lloraron, gritaron y rieron como locos hasta que una de las enfermeras tuvo que pedirles que guardasen silencio por el bien de los otros parientes que estaban en aquella sala. Finalmente se sentaron en el mullido sillón de cuero en el 

que continuaban esperando y en el que no dudaban pasar la noche si era necesario. Sakura estaba preocupada por Kimiko, pero Eriol le tranquilizó diciéndole que a pesar de no ser amable y ser un gran y absoluto idiota, Shaoran tenía un lado amable y él no dudaba que estuviese cuidando bien a la hija de Sakura. Sin embargo, para tranquilizarla por completo, Eriol decidió llamar al móvil de su amigo.

_**-**_¿Li, estás ahí?-preguntó él en cuanto entró la línea.

-_**Que yo sepa sí. ¿Cómo sigue Dadouji? Me has dejado asustado**_-dijo Shaoran fingiendo indiferencia, pero la verdad es que realmente estaba preocupado por la novia de su amigo, después de todo ella siempre era amable y comprensiva con él, además le tenía un gran cariño por la felicidad que le daba a su amigo.

-Ya salió de peligro, pero de cualquier forma hay que cuidarla mucho, al parecer ha tomado estrés de más con la empresa de daUka? y no ha descansado bien-dijo Eriol un poco más reanimado, pero igual seguía pareciendo un zombi a los oídos de Shaoran-. ¿Cómo está Kimiko? ¿Verdad que no la tienes atrincherada en su habitación?

-_**Define "atrincherar**_"-dijo él con una sonrisa, deleitándose en oír las exclamaciones de horror de Sakura.- _**No, de hecho está durmiendo en su cama. No sabía que le tenía miedo a las tormentas.**_

-Ni yo, pero me lo esperaba. Todos los niños alguna vez en la vida le tienen miedo a los truenos y a las tormentas-dijo Eriol con un tono hasta cierto burlón, lo que tranquilizó a su amigo por que había recuperado su humor de siempre. Finalmente la tormenta había pasado.- Oye Shaoran, ¿verdad qué Kimiko es tan adorable cómo su madre?

_**-Mira, me dio lástima y me conmovió verla así, pero sigo sin pensar que es adorable**_-dijo Shaoran entre dientes,- _**Y pienso peor de su madre**_-murmuró entre dientes, casi imperceptible al oído, pero que fue captado por la personalidad aguda de Eriol.

-Bien Li, quizá es que tengas un fantasma en contra de ella-dijo su amigo, pero solamente Sakura pudo percibir que había un brillo extraño en su mirada azul marino y profunda.

-_**Ya no tomes café del hospital Eriol, te daña la cabeza-**_dijo Shaoran con un tono gélido, y colgó en el móvil sin decirle nada ni despedirse.

-Kimiko está en muy buenas manos Sakura-dijo Eriol, mientras suspiraba y era observado por unos bellos ojos esmeraldas con suma curiosidad.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Mientras observaba a Kimiko dormir, se preguntó realmente si lo que había hecho con su vida era lo mejor. Tenía dinero, prestigio, inteligencia, era terriblemente guapo y poseía un buen ojo para los negocios, pero ¿era él, Shaoran Li realmente feliz? No, no lo era; simplemente había escalado hacía una posición tan vacía como un trofeo de oro. Era satisfactorio saber que de lo más bajo se hubiese levantado al extremo de ser lo mejor, pero todo el agrado se le quitaba cuando recordaba que sólo había avanzado para demostrarle a ella que su desprecio no le dolía, y nunca había hecho lo posible por buscarla o entender sus razones. Después de todo, aunque ella tenía culpa por haberlo dejado sin decir ni pío, él también la tenía por no haber demostrado interés y haberse encerrado en su odio, en las ideas absurdas de su madre y en el mentado orgullo.

Se quedó un rato ahí parado, contemplando como Kimiko dormía sin saber lo cruel que podían ser las circunstancias. Tan inocente y tan adorable que nada parecía penetrar su barrera de cristal, pero a su vez tan inteligente, con dolores ocultos bajo su inocente infancia y pensó en lo afortunada que había sido Sakura. En caso de que ella lo amara, por lo menos amó lo suficiente a otro hombre como para tener a su hija y si no se quedó con él por sus motivos, por lo menos tenía una razón más loable y más conmovedora para vivir que él.

Bajó lentamente las escaleras de la mansión, pensando por primera vez en las cosas con más claridad de la nunca había tenido antes. El frío e insensible Shaoran Li comenzaba a pensar como cuando era un jovencito inocente de dieciocho años que vivía protegido en otro mundo y momento. Cuando la madurez, la dureza y la frialdad no lo habían hecho un hombre.

Sentado en el sofá de cuero, pensó que era momento de ponerse en orden, de entender lo que nunca quiso, de emprender un viaje que a la mejor abriría algunas heridas pero seguramente le sanaría por completo. Iría a Hong Kong, a donde había comprendido que la ingenuidad era peligrosa en el nuevo mundo donde vivía.

-Buenas noches, Shaoran-dijo una voz dulce, un poco temblorosa que venía de la puerta.

-Creo que nos debemos una charla ¿no lo crees, Sakura?-dijo él por primera vez tranquilo ante la mirada de la mujer que lo había vuelto loco ese tiempo.

-Sí, creo que sí-dijo ella con la mirada firme, con los ojos esmeraldas brillando a todo lo que daban. Iba a ser una charla bastante larga.

_**Notas de Ady: Yo sé que me van a matar por haber dejado el fic por un mes, hasta yo me mataría, pero la inspiración no ha sido mi fuerte y la verdad en la preparatoria me traen como loca. De verdad hice lo posible, y ahora después de las disculpas; ya saben crítica constructiva y destructiva junto con los jitomates para una ensalada son bienvenidos.**_


	7. Realidad 7: La verdad tiene un peso

**Realidad 7: La verdad tiene siempre un peso.**

**Los personajes no son míos, son del excelente cuarteto de CLAMP, yo sólo los uso para mis locas ideas y no con fines de lucro o de beneficios si no de entretenimiento. **

Las gotas de lluvia caían en el cancel, mientras los relojes sonaban constantemente para anunciar la hora, o simplemente para emitir su tictac una y otra vez. El silencio era abrumador en la mansión de Hiragizawa, mientras la escasa luz que emitía la hermosa chimenea en la sala, permitía que se observasen las sombras de los muebles colocados a su alrededor y la de dos personas que seguían inmóviles. Finalmente, la silueta más gruesa volteó hacía su acompañante, tratando de conservar la calma en esos momentos que hacían que el autocontrol y la temple valiesen nada.

-Bien, no sé cómo te sientas tú, pero es un poco difícil hablar de ello ¡Dios mío, Xiao Lang Li comportándose como un adolescente temeroso!-se carcajeó él duramente, mientras Sakura solamente le observaba en silencio con sus enormes ojos esmeraldas, que le miraban expectantes y dilatados. Nunca había pensado que tenía que hablar con él después de todo ese tiempo, o sí lo había pensado, sabía que tarde que temprano tendría que hacerlo. Finalmente, era verdad que el destino es una gran telaraña y que todos los hilos están relacionados entre sí.- Nueve años no pasan fácilmente ¿verdad Sakura?

-Supongo… que no-dijo ella sin entender a donde quería llegar él, pero dispuesta a ponerle un fin a ello. Habían sido nueve años de dudas, de arrepentimiento, de dolor, así que si podía decirles adiós en esos momentos, no había duda alguna de que lo haría. Ahora no era momento de evadir, si no de enfrentar al fin. Dejó la muñeca de porcelana en la mesita de cristal que se encontraba enfrente y tenía dos tazas llenas de té, del que se percibía un delicioso aroma a canela.

La muñeca estaba bastante hermosa, tenía los rizos de color negro ébano, una boca de color rosa intenso y los ojos de un color almendrado. Vestía con la moda de principios del siglo pasado de color verde oscuro que era de terciopelo y los encajes eran de color rosado. Le había gustado desde que había salido del hospital, tras las insistencias de Eriol de que volviese con Kimiko, así que se había metido a la tienda de inmediato. Llevaba miles de muñecas, pero algún presentimiento le decía que llevaría muchísimas más si las cosas seguían igual.

-Me gusta la muñeca. No sabía que en Japón se hacían cosas tan hermosas-dijo Shaoran, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada esmeralda. Lo que realmente quería era romper el silencio, pero no sabía como empezar. Eran tantas cosas que decir, tantas que contar, tantas que demostrar que se mezclaban súbitamente en su cabeza.

-Sí…me gusto mucho cuando la vi. Es de bastante calidad-dijo ella sin dejar de observar la muñeca.

-La verdad no sé de muñecas, así que todas me parecen iguales-dijo él con una sonrisa, que le fue tímidamente devuelta por Sakura.- Bueno, creo que nuestros intentos por esquivar el tema no nos van a dar éxito ¿no lo crees?

Ella se quedó callada, sin saber hacía donde mirar para evitar la mirada ambarina, pero siempre coincidía con ella, como si fueran atraídas entre sí por otro tipo de fuerza. Finalmente se resignó, si deseaba que ello terminara, tenía que afrontarlo cara a cara, aunque ello significase graves consecuencias.

-Y dime ¿qué te hizo dejarme atrás?-dijo él fingiendo un tono de despreocupación a la pregunta que no le había dejado dormir bien en ese tiempo.

-Supongo que lo has de saber, Shaoran; no necesito decírtelo-ella contestó un poco incómoda, pero finalmente esperaba esa pregunta.

-No, de verdad no lo sé. No me gusta perder el tiempo con preguntas de las que ya conozco su respuesta-contestó él francamente, volviendo por unos momentos a ser el frío empresario que le caracterizaba. Sin embargo, Sakura al percibir esto pudo comprender que realmente tendría que revivir los momentos en los que sintió que su vida iba a derrumbarse en miles de cristales.

-Tu madre me dijo que tú estabas de acuerdo con que yo me fuera de China, después de que supe toda la verdad-dijo ella con el corazón en un puño, sintiendo como éste se quebraba de la misma manera que lo había hecho hacía nueve años.

-¿De qué demonios me estás hablando? ¿Qué tuvo que ver mi señora madre en todo esto?-replicó él con los ojos desorbitados, mientras apretaba duramente sus delgados y largos dedos, y su mandíbula cuadrada se tensaba, y se volvía blanquecina como el resto de su piel.

-¡No finjas! ¡Sabías muy bien que te ibas a casar con aquella heredera de una empresa de té y que yo simplemente era tu forma de venganza!-dijo ella tomando los mechones de cabello maple desesperada con las pequeñas y suaves manos.

-¿Quién te dijo semejante barbaridad?-preguntó, tratando de mantener su tono tranquilo.

-Tu madre, es más me dijo cosas peores…

_**-Niña sabes muy bien para lo que te he citado-le dijo la mujer de cabello negro a la hermosa chica de cabello color castaño con unos toques de dorado que tenía delante de sí. La muchacha le veía fieramente con sus hermosos ojos verdes.**_

_**-De verdad no lo sé, me parece que usted y yo Ieran nunca nos hemos sido de agrado-dijo ella sin bajar ni por un instante su mirada.**_

_**-Vengo para que te alejes de mi hijo de la manera más discreta y propia posible-contestó la mujer fríamente, mirando a la chica con desprecio. **_

_**-¡Ah qué pena! No creo que sea posible que yo deje a Shaoran. A mi ni usted ni nadie me dice lo que haré-dijo Sakura sin miramientos. Nunca le había gustado esa mujer, pero por Shaoran se había aguantado decirle unas cuantas cosas que se merecía. **_

_**-¡Niña insolente!-dijo ella bastante indignada, haciendo un gesto de estudiada elegancia para taparse la boca.- Eso simplemente me demuestra lo abominable que es tu cuna. No eres ni serás nunca digna de un Li.**_

_**-No, demuestra lo… ¿cómo dijo? Lo abominable que es su ego. En mi vida, nunca había conocido una mujer tan arrogante, tan egoísta y tan poco decente. La decencia no es algo que se obtenga con el dinero Ieran, se obtiene con la inteligencia, cualidad que mucho me temo usted no posee-dijo la muchacha duramente, mientras era observada por la mujer de mirada gélida con furia.**_

_**-Eres muy engreída niña, pero me pregunto que pasara si te enteras de que Shaoran solamente te ve como un amor de verano, y qué está a punto de comprometerse con una mujer de más categoría, cultura y belleza que la de tu simple casta-dijo ella con una sonrisa cruel en los labios al comprobar que el golpe había sido bajo para la hermosa muchacha japonesa.**_

_**-¿De qué demonios habla, vieja víbora?-dijo ella, intentando no derrumbarse en esos momentos ante aquella mujer de largo cabello negro.**_

_**-La verdad niña, la verdad que tu mente ingenua y engreída te negó por este tiempo-respondió Ieran con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ante su triunfo indiscutible.**_

_**-¡Me niego a creerle, anciana amargada!-dijo ella, y se levantó indignada de la mesa, mientras Ieran estaba feliz ante su éxito…**_

-No puedo creerlo ¿mi madre hizo qué mi propia felicidad desapareciera sólo por conveniencia? No puedo creerte Sakura. Mi madre es egoísta, dura, fría, pero no creo que sus intereses le importen tanto para hacer eso-dijo Shaoran con la cabeza agachada, y los largos dedos abriendo caminos en el desordenado cabello chocolate.- Pero ¿por qué dudaste tanto de mí? No me diste ni una sola explicación.

-No desconfíe de ti por las palabras de tu madre, si no por que por aquellos días estabas distante, ni siquiera te atrevías a mirarme-dijo ella con la voz ligeramente llorosa.- Así que averigüé por los chismes que la muchacha de la empresa de té, al igual que su padre estaban interesados en que te casaras con ella, y que tu madre ya había favorecido algunos encuentros con buenos resultados, además ella misma dijo que la amabas cuando la vi.

-Dime ¿acaso tú pensaste qué yo podía cambiarte por unas monedas? Me decepciona que no me conozcas, o por lo menos que no me conocieras lo suficiente Sakura- comentó Shaoran con tristeza, mientras la veía con los ojos ambarinos apagados, sin rastro del fuego y el orgullo que les daba vida y sentido a su mirar-. Cierto era que May Mung estaba interesada en mi, pero ¿cómo iba yo a quererla si tú lo eras todo para mí?

-¿Lo era?-preguntó Sakura, sin dejar escapar ese detalle que había soltado la parte del inconsciente de Shaoran.

-Sí, es que no sé si lo entiendas, pero sigo muy herido y hasta que no pueda encontrarme no sabré si lo eras o lo eres-contestó él con la misma mirada de tristeza-. He pasado los nueve años con el corazón marchito, y aunque tuviste las mismas circunstancias que yo, por lo menos tenias una hija que te ayudó para que no perdieras el rumbo de lo importante y de tu sensibilidad. Yo no, siempre estuve solo, mi único brillo de esperanza vino hace poco con el hijastro de Mei Lin y con ella por supuesto.

-Entiendo, pero a mi opinión debes de saber si amas o no a una persona haya pasado lo que haya pasado-dijo ella tratando de detener el latido acelerado de su corazón, él que no quería ceder ni mucho menos controlarse.-Es un simple dictado del corazón, y en ello nunca se falla.

-Cierto Sakura, nadie dice lo contrario, pero he pensado que nadie es completamente consciente de sus emociones, por lo cual no tengo el dominio de mi mismo. Hasta hace un mes creí ciegamente haber superado esto, pero de nuevo has puesto mi mundo de cabeza, nada es lo que me parecía e incluso he sacado partes de mi que creía pérdidas pero aún así, no puedo perdonarte del todo, ni siquiera sé si puedo perdonarme a mí mismo por mi ceguedad y orgullo.

-Estas siendo demasiado duro, pero no pienso presionarte. Es normal que me odies, y supongo que yo haría lo mismo en tu caso, sin embargo creo que no soy muy madura…no me puedo resignar a ello-contestó la modelo tratando de contener las lágrimas, pues empezaban a brillar algunas en sus hermosos ojos verdes. Simplemente, se negaba a creer que el hombre que estaba a su lado, al que amaba con toda su alma, por quien había sufrido esos nueve años fuera incapaz de verlo. Quizá era egoísmo, pero algo en su corazón gritaba que no era culpable de las circunstancias, que nada habían tenido que ver ellos, simples víctimas de intereses de otros…

-No te diré que es tu problema, dado que no sé en estos momentos de mis sentimientos. En verdad, no quiero herirte de nuevo, así que por favor aleja el amor que tengas hacía mí. Prefiero ser un lindo recuerdo al causante de tu sufrimiento. No quiero dañarte mucho más de lo que ya lo he hecho-él permanecía con los ojos ámbar fijos en ella, la que le miraba incrédula. ¿Olvidarlo? ¿Cómo demonios iba a hacerlo? Sin embargo, Shaoran estaba decidido a dejar las cosas en lo que estaban y continuar sus vidas aparte. Nunca le había visto tan decidido, y sabía que él cuando tomaba una decisión no la cambiaba por nada del mundo.

-Supongo que podremos ser amigos-dijo ella con su última esperanza de aferrarse a su persona, de imaginar que él ya no formaría parte de su vida, más que como un recuerdo que se desvanecería de ella como una pintura con mucha agua, y ella no estaba dispuesta a cometer ese error…por lo menos no otra vez.

-No lo creo, pero si quieres puedes contar conmigo-suspiró él con la vista al cancel, donde se percibía el color lila que tomaba el cielo, así como también se notaba que el brillo del sol lo dividía en dorado.-Ve a descansar, que supongo querrás visitar a Dadouji en la tarde. Buenas noches o debería decir buenos días-dijo con una ligera sonrisa, mientras se incorporaba del sillón; sin embargo la mano de Sakura le tomó de la muñeca y le detuvo, sorprendiéndolo. No esperaba un gesto así, pero eso era una indicación de que la charla no había acabado.

-Hay algo que todavía no te he dicho: Kimiko es hija tuya también-dijo ella sin dejar de mirar al suelo, como si en este estuviese escrito lo que debía de decir, mientras los rayos del sol alumbraban el hermoso rostro de la japonesa, y el del chino, que se había quedado mudo y había palidecido de manera que su rostro había perdido su tonalidad. De repente, el empresario chino sintió como el mundo se le iba a los pies, y la voz no salía de su garganta por más esfuerzos que hiciera.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Ti, ti, ti, ti. El monitoreo era constante en la habitación, mientras los minutos del tiempo de visita pasaban lentamente para el joven inglés que tenía una de sus blancas y largas manos sobre la de la mujer que parecía una hermosa muñeca de porcelana durmiendo en la cama de hospital. No sabía cuándo volvería a verla tan dulce y tan pacífica como cuando estaba a su lado, consciente pero el doctor había insistido en que no era más que un estado de inconsciencia y no un coma, por lo cual su espíritu y corazón hallaron cierto consuelo y algo a que aferrarse con sus palabras. Ahora era cuestión de esperar a que le pasase ese estado debido al ataque que había tenido. Era tan encantadoramente aterrador verla dormida, con la expresión tranquila que él conocía tan bien, y que a la vez le había hecho sentir por primera vez un hombre completo y feliz. Si, había sido más que un afortunado, había encontrado lo que muchos anhelamos en nuestras vidas: la verdadera felicidad, y ahora no estaba dispuesto a que el tiempo o la vida se la arrebatase cuando estaba decidido a vivir toda su vida con ella. No lo estaba.

-Buenos días, debería descansar un poco-una mujer menuda, con uniforme de enfermera le tocó ligeramente los hombros, pero fue suficiente para que sobresaltara.- Permítame, pero necesitamos hacerle un chequeo. Es simple rutina, pero no puede estar aquí.

-Lo entiendo-dijo el inglés con cierto pesar, mientras se incorporaba lentamente de la silla donde se había quedado toda la noche desde que Sakura se había ido con Kimiko.

-Le recomiendo ir a la cafetería, me dijeron que el desayuno les ha quedado muy bien a las cocineras, y debo confesarle que eso no sucede a menudo-dijo la enfermera mientras sonreía al joven inglés que le correspondió con el mismo gesto.- Le prometo no tardar demasiado.

-Le agradezco su amabilidad señorita…

-Amaya Higarashi-dijo mientras extendía su mano al joven inglés.- Un gusto, señor Hiragizawa.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-preguntó él, mientras la enfermera sonreía.

-Supongo que el cofundador de L&H no puede pasar desapercibido-dijo ella mientras comenzaba el chequeo de Tomoyo-. Las enfermeras leemos muchas revistas de sociales señor. No se preocupe, la señorita Dadouji estará bien.

-Muchas gracias-sonrió cansadamente y salió de la habitación.

Deambuló por el pasillo, observando a los demás familiares que esperaban las menores noticias para con los suyos, mientras otros dormían en un sillón o se reconfortaban con palabras de aliento. Debía admitir que como una persona de alta categoría social, había adquirido el extraño sentimiento de que esa realidad nada más existía en las novelas, o solamente para gente con menos recursos. Sin embargo, al hallarse con esa gente, comprendió que sin Tomoyo, viviría todavía en su burbuja de cristal, lejos de esa realidad que hace madurar a quien está al contacto con ella. Le debía mucho, como nunca pensó deberle a nadie que no fuera Shaoran, su joven amigo que vivía para no ser feliz, por razones que solamente podía sospechar.

Bajo a la cafetería, siguiendo el consejo de la enfermera tomó el desayuno. Después de haber pagado en la caja, se sentó cerca de una de las ventanas donde llegaban los hermosos rayos del sol otoñal, calentando suavemente su piel. Necesitaba hacer unas llamadas por que algunos asuntos tendrían que esperarle en la oficina, y su asistente tendría que realizarlos por él; además un extraño presentimiento le decía que su amigo no iría tampoco a trabajar.

Sin embargo, tenía por seguro que no tendría muchas preocupaciones por qué Li le había inculcado dejar el trabajo que correspondía al día siguiente adelantado, para que en caso de emergencias, tuviese la tranquilidad suficiente. Finalmente decidió llamar a la casa de Sakura, ya que de seguro estaría en ella; sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna. Preocupado, llamó a casa de Shaoran, pero no respondió él sino Wei, su mayordomo.

-Buenos días Wei, ¿Me podría comunicar con el señor Li?-preguntó Eriol mientras metía en su boca un pedao de pastel de arroz.

-_**Lo siento joven Hiragizawa, pero el señor no se encuentra. No ha regresado desde anoche. Me informo que había ido a su mansión pero al parecer no ha vuelto de ahí**_- contestó el anciano del otro lado de la línea con mucha amabilidad.

-Gracias Wei, buenos días-se despidió Eriol con cierta preocupación, mientras el anciano también hacía lo mismo, con sus respectivos respetos.- ¿Dónde demonios se metieron tú y Sakura,Li?-se dijo en voz baja mientras llevaba el café a su boca.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

-Explícame Ieran ¿por qué en el teléfono te oías bastante alterada?-pregunto burlonamente la joven de cabello rojizo, mientras se sentaba enfrente de la elegante y bella mujer que llevaba un hermoso vestido chino de seda blanca, que iba en armonía con el hermoso cabello negro que estaba peinado en una cola de caballo.

-Basta Chiruro, que no es por gusto verte-dijo la mujer mientras daba un sorbo a su té.

-Gracias, sabía que me estimabas, pero no que llegara a tanto-contestó la chica sin alterarse ni por un momento.- Pero no extraño tu estima, siempre que has estimado a alguien termina mal parado, y si no puedes preguntarle a tu hijo…

-Silencio, que es de eso de lo que quiero hablarte-dijo la mujer china, logrando que Chiruro posara sus hermosos ojos aguamarina sobre los ámbares de ella.

-Te escucho, Ieran- respondió con seriedad Chiruro, mientras adoptaba una expresión más sería.

-¿Recordarás a Sakura Kinomoto?-pregunto Ieran y comprobó con gusto, que el rostro de Chiruro se conmocionaba y adquiría una expresión de culpa.- Veo que no olvidas a tu compañera de viaje en China.

-Basta Ieran, lo que tengas que decir, suéltalo pero no pongas ese tono para referirte a ella-la sonrisa burlona se le había ido, al igual que el tono y ahora sólo podía verse frialdad para con la mujer que tenía enfrente.- Yo prometí trabajar para ti a cambio de que no intentaras matar a Sakura.

-Si ya sé, por qué estás enamorada de Sakura ¿verdad?-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras Chiruro permanecía imperturbable.- Dime ¿cuándo fue la última vez que la viste? ¿Cuándo te dejó en China?

-Ella no tiene la culpa, aun así solamente es un recuerdo y yo ya tengo una familia-dijo Chiruro sin dejar su expresión fría.- No sé que pretendemos con esto, finalmente yo te ayude por que odiaba que mi amada Sakura amara a tu hijo, sin embargo fui estúpida…

-No soy tu analista ni tu terapeuta. Tu historia me conmueve pero quiero que me ayudes a que ella se aleje de mi hijo. Sabes que puedo delatarte con ella en caso de que te niegues y así mismo puedo denunciarte por los fraudes que tiene la empresa de L&H-dijo la mujer china sin una pizca de remordimiento, mientras era observada con odio por la otra.

-No entiendo por qué lo deseas, después de todo ya tiene una buena suma de dinero. Finalmente, creo que es ¿cómo lo decías? "Digna de un Li"-indico mientras hacía las comillas con sus dedos.

-Tiene una hija, se llama Kimiko Kinomoto, pero yo sé bien que esa mocosa es de mi hijo y que él no tardará en saberlo por boca de esa pecadora, sin embargo no me es conveniente que se entere-continuo la mujer sin prestar caso a la pelirroja que se burlaba de ella.-Sabes cómo altera eso a mis intereses.

- Sí, creo que sé que si Shaoran se entera, tú te quedarás sin nada pues los bienes de él pasarían de inmediato a la niña ¿verdad? Como ves tengo bastante conocimiento sobre cómo están arregladas las cosas en el Clan de los Li-comentó con orgullo y una mueca burlona la joven de conjunto negro que se hallaba enfrente de la dama china.- ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Matar a la niña?-sonrió con amargura al comprobar que la mujer de cabello negro se alarmaba y fingía censurar ese comentario.

-No pienso mancharme las manos con ella, pero necesito mandar su trasero de vuelta a Londres si a eso te refieres-contestó la mujer, mientras miraba furiosamente a la chica de cabello pelirrojo que se carcajeaba ante la ironía que representaba esa mujer.

-Yo no te puedo ayudar, estoy decidida a no meterme de nuevo, por el lindo recuerdo que conservo de Sakura.-dijo Chiruro al incorporarse del sillón en que se había sentado, pero se detuvo al ver que Ieran le apuntaba amenazante con una calibre 22.

-¡NADIE ME ABANDONA, PERRA DESGRACIADA! ESTABAS CONMIGO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO LO VAS A ESTAR HASTA EL FINAL- gritó la mujer mientras le daba a uno de los hermosos cojines de seda, chamuscando los bordes de donde la pequeña bala había impactado, así mismo el relleno se había salido, y esta había atravesado levemente el sofá.

-¿ESTÁS LOCA?-gritó Chiruro,después de que colocó su mano para evitar que el corazón se agitase demasiado, pues sabía que Ieran era incapaz de matarla.-Si muero, tú te vas a podrir en la cárcel.

-Niña, eres ingenua. Con dinero se logra hasta que te llamen víctima-sonrió Ieran, mientras Chiruro la contemplaba con horror. Esa era la verdadera naturaleza de la hermosa dama china; una loca ambiciosa que solamente se había mostrado como era ante Sakura y ella, Chiruro.

-De acuerdo, Ieran. Haré lo que me pidas pero debes de prometerme que no le harás ningún daño a Sakura ni a su hija-dijo finalmente Chiruro tratando de contener la calma, para no provocar de nuevo a la china. Finalmente, ella misma se daría muerte, como correspondía al tirano.

-Me alegra que hayas decidido cooperar, querida Chiruro-sonrió Ieran con malicia, mientras la mente de Chiruro pensaba que hacía nueve años, ella había firmado un contrato con el mismo diablo.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

-¡Tengo una hija! Yo Li Shaoran tengo una hija-sonrió él mientras cargaba a Sakura entre sus brazos, sin importarle que la cercanía de su cuerpo con el de ella, provocaba que la respiración de esta fuese en aumento y que sus ojos estuvieran dilatados.- ¡Estoy que no me la creo!-dijo antes de darse cuenta en la peligrosa situación en la que estaba.

Se dio cuenta que no quería que ella se apartará, que no quería que ella lo dejase de nuevo, pero aun así necesitaba para no lastimarla, encontrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, y al fin ordenarse para entender que podía seguirla amando.

Como si Sakura hubiese previsto la situación, se aferró a su espalda, en la que se notaba el ejercicio que torneaba la espalda del chino, y viendo sus ojos ambarinos fijamente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por lo que le dictaba en esos momentos el corazón ansioso y perdido.

¿Habían pasado siglos, segundos o eternidades en qué sus miradas se encontrasen? No estaban completamente seguros, solamente tenían una seguridad y esa era que ambos navegaban en el mar incierto de la mirada del otro, perdiéndose como tenía años que no lo hacían, finalmente ella cerró sus ojos, por impulso o por deseo, mientras él como un autómata totalmente perdido, acercó suavemente su boca perfectamente cincelada a los hermosos y suaves labios rosados de ella.

Era un beso como los que no habían probado desde el instante en que se separaron, hacía nueve años. Había empezado como algo tierno, pero pronto fue comprensible que el hambre del deseo que guardaban durante tanto tiempo saliese, y él aferrara más a su cuerpo a la hermosa castaña por la estrecha cintura, mientras ella se tomaba de la ancha y bien torneada espalda. El beso se profundizo más, mientras las lenguas de ambos comenzaron a abrirse un paso nuevo e indómito para sus afligidos corazones, pero que ahora deseaban explotar. Ahora aunque se quedaban sin aire no lo necesitaban, pues se completaban finalmente. Era como sentir el fuego vivo del paraíso en sus labios, en sus bocas, en sus gargantas.

Finalmente, Shaoran se separó de Sakura, la que conservaba los hermosos labios ligeramente calientes y rojizos por la intensidad del beso. Ella no comprendió al principio, pero finalmente entendió que a ello se refería él cuando decía que no sabía lo que sentía. El encanto, aunque existente estaba roto, y como un cristal, se podrían pegar las piezas pero nunca, nunca sería la misma belleza que era antes de romperse.

Finalmente, era bastante tarde. El hechizo estaba roto y ninguno, podría darle la belleza que poseía su ingenuidad y encanto del único amor, sin las cicatrices del tiempo.

**Notas de Ady**: Hola, hola, hola, les dejo este capi, por qué la verdad no voy a escribir hasta por lo menos noviembre (si me lo permiten mis exámenes por que tengo hasta para regalar), pero igual espero que les guste el pequeño regalito que deje para el final. Les agradezco en verdad los reviews. Me van a matar por cortarlos en el momento que todo comenzaba a subir de tono, pero prometo una compensación jejeje(soy una pervertida y me deberían de encerrar) además me van a matar por poner que Ieran está completamente loca, pero son los extremos a los que llega la ambición del hombre (aunque en este caso sea mujer XD) pero es parte de la historia. Adelante explicaré la historia de Chiruro, pero ya más o menos tienen idea de que paso hacía nueve años…Por otra parte, dejaremos que Shaoran siga con sus dudas, por qué si no me quedo sin historia jaja. Crítica constructiva y destructiva, lechugas y jitomates para mi ensalada o flores para mi florero son bienvenidas. Miles de gracias por aguantar mis locuras.


	8. Realidad 8: El amor es totalmente intens

**Realidad 8: El amor es el primer sentimiento intenso**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen a mí, si no al cuarteto CLAMP, no los uso con fines de lucro ni de beneficio personal, si no con un fin de entretenimiento.**

Las calles de Tokio estaban llenas de gente que realizaba sus compras de Año Nuevo y en algunos casos de Navidad, muchos hablaban continuamente por el móvil preguntando si se deseaban otras cosas o si se querían más, otros quedando de acuerdo para verse en algún sitio, o quejándose con otras personas. El aroma de las bebidas calientes impregnaba la mayoría del aire, y las luces iluminaban los comercios y los aparadores, donde se podía observar montañas de gente alrededor.

Entre ellos, corría una pequeña niña con un paquete envuelto en un brillante papel rojo, con un moño verde. Lo cuidaba con mucho esmero, a pesar de que ello implicaba que su cabello color chocolate estuviera ligeramente despeinado, dándole una apariencia angelical. Siguió caminando entre los tumultos de gente hasta que una mano le tomó del brazo y su dueño le sonrió.

Él era bastante alto, tenía el cabello del mismo tono que ella, pero sus ojos eran ámbar. Shaoran Li se veía bastante cambiado con esa sonrisa en el rostro, incluso los que conocían su dureza se quedaban sorprendidos al verlo de tan buen humor.

-No deberías perderte mocosa, hay mucha gente en las calles-dijo con una sonrisa que le fue devuelta tímidamente por Kimiko, que se había quedado pasmada por la sorpresa. Finalmente, recupero su expresión natural, y dejó el brazo de Li.

-No me perdí, simplemente vine a comprar…algo-contestó con la cara bastante roja, seña que fue advertida por Shaoran, pues la niña tenía las mismas expresiones de Sakura.

-De acuerdo, no le diré a tu madre que has venido a comprarle un regalo a tu novio-le dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa, lo que provocó que Kimiko se le tiñera el rostro de rojo totalmente.

-¡NO TENGO NOVIO!!!- gritó Kimiko a todo pulmón, mientras Shaoran se divertía al observar esa expresión que era tan suya, y ahora la tenía su hija.

-Ya, cálmate; simplemente es una broma-dijo Shaoran con una enorme sonrisa, y acto seguido le dio la mano.- ¿Quieres ser mi cita a cenar? Me gustan las mujeres con temperamento…

-Pero solamente tengo ocho-dijo Kimiko bastante preocupada, a lo que Shaoran solamente se limitó a sonreír, lo que provocó que una joven viera su rostro embelesada, pues con esa sonrisa se veía realmente arrebatador.

-Ya lo sé, pero no siempre vas a tener ocho. Bueno, ¿aceptas o no?

-Supongo "caca de pato", no te vayas a perder-dijo la niña encogiendo los hombros, y con una gran sonrisa.

-Vaya, ahora puedo estar tranquilo con semejante protección-se carcajeó él, mientras tomaba la mano de la pequeña, y se dirigía al estacionamiento donde había dejado su auto. Kimiko se detuvó en seco, con la mirada penetrante dirigida hacía Li, que seguía sin comprender por que se había detenido.

-¿Y qué va a pasar con mi madre? Ella no sabe que me escapé-dijo Kimiko bastante preocupada, mientras Shaoran le decía con un gesto que le esperara unos instantes y sacó el móvil.

-¿Hola? ¿Me puedes comunicar con Eriol? Gracias, te lo agradezco-comenzó a hablar Li, mientras Kimiko no entendía por que quería hablar con Tío Eriol en esos momentos.-¿Eriol?

-No necesitas gritar Li, ya te escucho bastante bien…

-¿Qué clase de novio eres que Dadouji tiene que contestar tu móvil?-sonrió Shaoran desde el otro lado de la línea, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-El tipo de novio que yo sea no es de tu incumbencia Li-contestó Eriol con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras Tomoyo reía de escucharlos pelear.

-Bueno, al fin de cuentas Dadouji es bastante lista, pero dime ¿Kinomoto está contigo?-preguntó Shaoran con indiferencia, mientras se oían las risas de Tomoyo, y las de Eriol.

-Sí, estamos en la misma tienda, aunque al parecer fue a comprar su muñeca de porcelana diaria. ¿Li, no crees qué llamándola por el teléfono de un amigo es la peor manera de invitarla a salir?

-¡NO PENSABA INVITARLA A SALIR HIRAGIZAWA!-gritó Shaoran , al tiempo que su rostro se teñía de carmesí, y encendía como la luz de un semáforo.

-Bueno, si no lo quieres admitir es tu problema, pero sé que te interesa-rió Eriol con malicia, mientras Tomoyo se metía el puño en la boca para no reírse a todo pulmón cómo era su deseo.

-Eriol, antes de que indagues en mi vida, te aseguro que mi llamada no es para invitar a Kinomoto a salir, si no por que pienso salir con su hija-contestó Shaoran con la cara totalmente rojiza, y con un enorme ceño que crecía a cada comentario de Eriol.

-¿Con Kimi-chan? ¿Pero Kimiko no es muy pequeña para ti? Además está con nosotros en el almacén-dijo Eriol sin dar credibilidad a las palabras de Shaoran, aunque pensaba divertido en el porqué de su amigo para meterse en la boca del lobo.

-No esa clase de cita, Hiragizawa. Y por eso quiero hablar con Kinomoto, por que quiero avisarle que su hija está bien y que la llevaré a su casa en cuanto acabe la cena.

-De acuerdo, yo se lo diré; pero cómo la conozco, dudo que se haya dado cuenta de la ausencia de la niña. A veces Sak es bastante distraída.

-Gracias Hiragizawa, ya puedes seguir viendo la ropa de mujer-y dicho esto colgó, sin darle a Eriol el tiempo suficiente para responder.-¿Lista?

-De acuerdo-contestó la niña pensativa, mientras subía totalmente distraída al coche de Li.

-Bien, ¿dónde te gustaría cenar?

-¿Por qué me preguntas?-preguntó la niña, olvidando por un instante el motivo de sus pensamientos inocentes e infantiles.

-Regla del cortejo Kimiko: si quieres ser caballeroso, pregúntale a tu acompañante donde quiere cenar. Ella a su vez debe de ser lo suficientemente amable para no ir a un lugar de precios extravagantes.

-¿Y sabes más reglas de esas?-preguntó Kimiko con interés.- Por cierto, no sé donde quiero ir.

-Entonces se me ocurre una idea.

-No me contestaste si sabías más de esas reglas-frunció el ceño, y Shaoran comprendió que ese ceño era una de las cosas que tenía en común con su hija: sus expresiones.

-Supongo, pero te las diré si me dices tú algo a cambio-prometió Shaoran con seriedad, contemplando el inocente y bello rostro de la pequeña de ocho años.

-¿Qué?-preguntó la niña.

-Dime ¿qué tanto sabes de tu padre?

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Gabriel se dirigía secretamente hacía Sakura. La había visto ver unas muñecas de porcelana y se le hacía una buena excusa fingir que la había visto por casualidad, que no pudo resistir tomar el primer peluche que encontró cerca de las muñecas y de inmediato se dirigió a ella.

-Buenas noches, señorita Kinomoto; temo que no es difícil reconocerla por su belleza-dijo en el tono más elegante y seductor que salió de sus labios.

-Buenas noches señor Silver…

-Dígame Gabriel, no me siento muy cómodo hablando con keigo-dijo él con una sonrisa, a la que Sakura correspondió tímidamente, por que casi no lo conocía; cosa que él interpretó como una buena señal.

-Bueno, entonces dígame Sakura. Sí yo lo voy a llamar por su nombre, usted puede llamarme por el mío.

-Se lo agradezco Sakura; y dígame ¿dónde está su hija?-preguntó él con interés.

-Kimiko debe de estar viendo los peluches, siempre le han encantado-contestó Sakura con dulzura.

-¿Sólo te limitas a saludar a las conquistas, Silver?-se oyó a lo lejos la voz de Eriol, que venía tomado del brazo de Tomoyo, con una gran sonrisa. Ambos parecían los modelos para una postal navideña romántica. Eriol tenía el cabello azulado acomodado desenfadadamente, llevaba un suéter blanco con una bufanda negra, y sus pantalones eran de mezclilla junto con unos botines de color negro. Tomoyo llevaba el largo cabello peinado en una discreta trenza, usando también un hermoso abrigo blanco junto con una bufanda rosa y unas botas blancas que hacían juego. Ambos parecían la pareja perfecta, y Gabriel deseó para sus adentros llegar a estar así con Sakura.

-Amigo mío, las conquistas son más interesantes que interrumpirte a ti y a la hermosa Tomoyo.

-Basta Silver, que ella ya tiene novio y uno muy celoso-dijo Eriol con una sonrisa, mientras Tomoyo se sonrojaba ante el comentario de Eriol, dándole un aspecto bastante hermoso.

-Calma, calma, no te pienso hacer inferior delante de tu novia.

-Bien Silver, por que entonces como buen caballero inglés te retaría a un formidable duelo de espadas por el amor de esta hermosa joven-respondió Eriol, con un gesto teatral, mientras Sakura se ponía la mano en la boca para evitar reír.

-¿Me buscabas para algo Eriol?-preguntó Sakura en cuanto pudo parar su risa.

-SÍ, Shaoran me dijo que te avisará que planeaba salir con una mujer-dijo Eriol con una sonrisa, mientras a Sakura le invadían unos celos enormes, que trató de controlar.

-¿Y a mí por qué me tendría que avisar Li?-dijo ella con un gesto estudiado de indiferencia, mientras Tomoyo no paraba de reír, y Eriol seguía con su sonrisa inquebrantable.

-Es que la mujer es Kimiko-contestó Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa, mientras observaba como su amiga era consumida por la vergüenza de haber hecho una escena de celos.

-¿Y la piensa devolver a casa?-preguntó Sakura con preocupación, mientras sus gestos confundían al impecable observador de Gabriel Silver.

-Por supuesto, pero quería avisarte-dijo Eriol sin dejar de sonreír.

-Entonces si Kimiko no se encuentra con ustedes ¿les parece si les invito un café o una bebida caliente para animarlos en este invierno?-se ofreció Gabriel, cosa que fue bastante bien recibida por los otros.

Sakura pensó que finalmente, Kimiko comenzaba a estar con su padre.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Kimiko contemplaba con tristeza la taza de chocolate humeante y el pedazo de pastel de manzana que tenía enfrente de ella. Shaoran solamente observaba como esos ojos verdes con ámbar, siempre tan desafiantes como los suyos, con una gran chispa de energía se hallaban perdidos y sin rumbo.

-No te gusta acordarte de ello ¿verdad?-dijo él con una sonrisa triste, rodeando con sus enormes manos su taza de té, e ignorando el pedazo de pastel de fresas que tenía a su lado.

-No, es que a decir verdad mami nunca habla de papá-dijo la niña sin mirar hacia arriba.- Mamá me regaña si me enojo por que él nunca estuvo con nosotras. Mamá trató de olvidarlo dos veces, pero no pudo. Dice que el amor verdadero jamás se olvida.

-Eso es verdad ¿tú estás enamorada verdad?-preguntó Li con interés.

-¡NO, NO ES VERDAD!-contestó nerviosamente Kimiko, mirando para todos lados menos hacía Shaoran, que se limitaba a sonreír con ternura a esa niña que tenía tanto en común con él.

-Calma, no pienso decir tu secreto, seré una tumba-dijo él, fingiendo hacer un cierre en su boca.

-Yo tampoco le diré a mamá el tuyo. Te gusta mi mamá-dijo ella con ingenuidad, pero eso provoco que Shaoran soltará unas cuantas expresiones en chino sobre la juventud de estos días.

-No Kimiko, no creo que eso sea mi secreto-contestó Shaoran tratando de mantener la calma, pues no podía entender como una niña de ocho años se había dado cuenta de lo que había tratado de ocultar.- No me gusta tu madre.

-No te creo, si te gusta. Tío Eriol dice que te gusta y él nunca falla en sus observaciones-dijo Kimiko mientras le daba un sorbo a su chocolate.

-¿Él ya se dio cuenta qué te gusta una persona?-preguntó Shaoran, metiéndose un pedazo de pastel, y esta vez provocó que Kimiko enrojeciera.

-¡NO ME GUSTA XIA!-gritó Kimiko, aunque después se tapó la boca, pues sabía que había revelado el nombre de quien le interesaba.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿con qué a la mocosa le gusta alguien? ¿No estás muy jovencita para eso?-preguntó Shaoran con un poco de malicia, mientras la pequeña le miraba desafiante de nuevo.

-Donde alguien más sepa, le diré a mamá que te gusta "caca de pato"-dijo ella con la nariz levantada, el ceño fruncido y la cara totalmente roja.

-No le diré a nadie, no te preocupes; aunque no me guste tu madre-Shaoran sonrió a la niña, que le miraba confundida, pero a la vez aliviada de que su sentimiento iba a estar bien guardado.

Le apenaba recordar como hacía cosas vergonzosas cada vez que pasaba ese estudiante de la secundaria…

_**Flashback**_

_Kimiko guardaba sus cosas tranquilamente, mientras esperaba a su madre en el Porsche rojo, ya que ésta tendía a llegar tarde por ella. A menudo pensaba como ella, con ocho años no era igual a su madre, pero a la fecha entendía que quería protegerla y demostrarle que era fuerte._

_En esos momentos, oyó el motor del Porsche y salió corriendo del aula, pues deseaba contarle a su madre sobre su diez en matemáticas, tanto que llevaba el examen en las manos._

_Sin embargo en las escaleras, no vio que venía una persona y chocó con ella. Afortunadamente, Xia tenía buenos reflejos y detuvo a la pequeña por el bracito infantil, evitando que se cayera, no así su examen de matemáticas._

_Al tratar de disculparse, Kimiko observó los hermosos ojos de Xia, de un color azul electrizante, la tez ligeramente pálida del joven y el largo y lacio cabello negro. Ahí supo que estaba enamorada._

_-Hola, ¿estás bien? Te salvé de una bastante fea pequeña-dijo Xia impresionado por la hermosa niña con la que se había tropezado. Ni las compañeras de su curso le habían causado esa impresión, aunque se lo atribuyo a sus deseos de una hermana menor.-¿Estás herida?_

_-N…n…o-fue lo único que le permitió expresar su garganta, pues no podía hablar de la impresión y de la vergüenza._

_-Me alegró ¿qué es eso?-dijo Xia observando el examen de Kimiko.- ¿Te llamas Kimiko? Mi madre me ha enseñado japonés y si no me equivocó es "Niña tuya" ¿verdad?_

_-Ss….sí….mamá me lo puso-dijo ella sin dejar de mirar el suelo._

_-Bueno, es un nombre precioso, además veo que eres muy inteligente. Los diez en matemáticas son una especie en peligro de extinción-sonrió Xia sin dejar de ver a Kimiko, a la que le devolvió el examen._

_-Gracias-susurró la niña, con la cara totalmente roja._

_-Por cierto mi nombre es Xia Rong, pero igual si te veo de nuevo, quiero que me digas Xia ¿vale?-sonrió él, mientras se despedía de Kimiko pues un amigo le llamaba desde arriba.-Nos vemos Kimi-chan._

-Bueno, pero ya debes conocerle ¿o no?-dijo Shaoran con interés, sin sospechar siquiera que Kimiko estaba enamorada de su sobrino de quince años. Para él, simplemente se le hacía bastante tierno que su hija comenzara a entender por que el amor pone tu mundo de cabeza.

-Sí, a menudo pasa a verme. Dice que soy muy descuidada y que como buen alumno superior, tiene que cuidarme-dijo Kimiko con pena, mientras Shaoran solamente sonreía, recordando como su prima se le había declarado y le había hecho "comprometerse" con ella en caso de que él no amara a nadie. Lamentablemente para Mei Lin, Shaoran si se enamoro de una persona, con la cuál tuvo a una preciosa hija que no tuvo para disfrutar durante nueve largos y oscuros años.

-Bueno, escuché que tu madre es bastante despistada, así que no me sorprendería que tú fueras totalmente igual-sonrió Li con malicia, mientras Kimiko arrugaba la nariz.

-¡NO SOY DESCUIDADA! De hecho tomé clases de artes marciales y mi maestra decía que tenía unos reflejos muy buenos-dijo Kimiko con orgullo, mientras Shaoran no podía creer que tuviera eso en común con su hija. Desde niño, la única forma en que no se sentía solo o abrumado era cuando Wei o su padre le enseñaba en compañía de su prima Mei Lin, las artes marciales secretas de la familia Li. Eran los únicos momentos felices de su infancia, esos que conservaba antes de que su madre se convirtiera en el ser que era.

-Bueno, pues un día quisiera comprobar que tan buena eres-sonrió Shaoran con seguridad, y siguió sorbiendo de su té.- ¿Y dime qué le piensas regalar a Xia?

-Una bolsa que tejí yo misma-dijo ella con pena, evitando voltear hacía donde estaba Shaoran, pues de seguro tendría la cara totalmente hirviendo.

-¿Tejes?-preguntó él con gran sorpresa. Eso si era nuevo, y aunque él fuera bastante bueno en las manualidades, nunca le gustó admitir que sabía tejer por que consideraba aquello una falta de masculinidad, aunque ese talento fue muy útil cuando conoció a Sakura.

-Tía Tomoyo me ayudó, por que la verdad mamá es un desastre con las agujas. No había hecho ni cuatro nudos cuando ya llevaba diez pinchazos.

Sakura no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Seguía siendo la mujer despistada, inexperta en las manualidades y con malos reflejos que se había robado el corazón del ahora apuesto hombre chino, pero Kimiko era muy parecida a él, no físicamente, si no en su forma de ser, por que en el físico; era idéntica a Sakura, salvo los ojos de dos colores y que su cabello era más oscuro, del color del chocolate. Como él de Shaoran.

-Y dime, ¿por qué no quieres que nadie se enamoré de tu madre?-preguntó Shaoran con cautela, lo que provocó que Kimiko saliera de su primer romance y su carita se impregnara de tristeza.

-Por que nadie puede hacerla feliz, nadie-dijo ella mirando hacía sus zapatos de gamuza de color marrón, y sus medias blancas.

-Eso no lo puedes saber, eso lo tiene que decidir tu madre pequeña-respondió Li con seriedad, adquiriendo el mismo tono severo que se le conocía en las empresas de L&H.

-No, no es que yo lo crea, si no que como dice mi Tía Tomoyo, mamá todavía no esta enamorada de otro que no es mi papá-dijo ella con tristeza, mientras Shaoran sentía como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al pensar que él era el culpable de que las dos mujeres que más le importaban en el mundo, sufrieran.

Quizá en el fondo Chiruro había tenido razón, era un digno miembro del Clan Li, capaz de lastimar y herir a lo que más amaba en su vida. Ahora si, era digno de pertenecer a esa alcurnia.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

-Ni me intentes atacar por la espalda Kurogane, que puedo sentir tu cercanía-se oyó la voz glacial de Chiruro, que tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba en la orilla del edificio de L&H. Llevaba un hermoso abrigo de color rojo, y una bufanda de color negro.

-No planeaba hacerlo Chiruro, tengo mejores víctimas que atender que una débil como tú-respondió el hombre, mientras le miraba despectivamente con los penetrantes ojos rojos y su cabello negro y corto se agitaba con el viento. Era bastante alto, pero no por ello era feo y desproporcionado, si no que bien podía ser un modelo o un excelente actor, aunque en realidad tenía un trabajo mucho más interesante.

-Como quieras verme, tú igual te hallas atado a Ieran-dijo ella con una sonrisa despectiva, alejándose de la orilla del edificio. Al ver a Kurogane que seguía inmóvil con una sonrisa siniestra, pensó que no valía su tiempo pelear con un bruto.

-Yo no me ató a nadie, a mi me pagan por que no quieren ensuciar sus manos de mierda o de sangre, y soy el mejor para evitarle esa dolorosa tarea a quien este dispuesto a pagar bien por mis servicios-dijo él con desdén, sonriendo hacia la Luna, sin importarle en lo mínimo la expresión atónita que se dibujaba en la cara de Chiruro.

-¿Entonces eres un asesino a sueldo?-preguntó ella, alejándose más de la orilla del edificio.

-Sí, y uno de los mejores. Aunque llevó años en esto y créeme, cada vez aspiro a blancos difíciles, pero la Señora Li me ofreció una suma que no podía rechazar, pero por el momento me dijo que no atacara a la chica, además es demasiado conocida, pero no por ello difícil de matar-sonrió Kurogane con desdén, manteniendo su gesto de aburrimiento. Para él era sencillo matar, decidir si era el turno de una persona para morir le hacía sentirse vivo y a la vez fuerte. ¿Morir? ¿Matar? ¿Humanidad? Eran cosas que para él eran simples.

-Eres un monstruo-dijo ella con una mueca de espanto, mientras cerraba los puños con bastante fuerza.

-Somos iguales, aunque yo tengo las agallas de admitirlo y tú no-dijo Kurogane mientras tomaba fuertemente el rostro de Chiruro entre sus enormes manos. Chiruro temblaba, pero aún así mantenía su mirada fija en aquellos ojos de color bermellón, que no paraban de contemplarle con diversión.- Eres muy valiente o muy estúpida quizás, pero como dije no pienso perder mi tiempo contigo, al menos no por el momento.

Dicho esto le soltó el rostro y se fue, mientras Chiruro se preguntaba como lo malvado del mundo puede también ser hermoso.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

El coche se oyó a lo lejos, mientras los faros iluminaban a la calle. Sakura se hallaba con una taza de café enfrente de ella, y con el cabello atado con una pinza, mientras tenía la cabeza acomodada en uno de los cojines del sofá.

Hacía un mes que había adquirido esa casa, y la había remodelado en compañía de Tomoyo, su hermano, su esposa y su hija. Se habían divertido mucho en compañía de ellos, pero fue para ella una grata sorpresa ver como Shaoran llegaba con traje, y cuando se suponía que planeaba llevarse a Eriol, terminó pintando con ellos muchas de las habitaciones, aunque tuvo que quitarse la camisa y ponerse otra de mangas cortas de color negro, que le prestó Eriol.

Esa camiseta le quedó apretada por que Eriol era más menudo que él, y Sakura tuvo que admitir que el título del soltero más codiciado de Japón y de China no eran para menos, por que esa camisa le permitía un amplio conocimiento de su anatomía. Esa tarde fue bastante amena, por que Eriol no paraba de bromear con Kaho y Shaoran, a su vez las peleas de Shaoran con Touya eran bastante divertidas, incluso Sakura sospechaba que a pesar de los continuos sarcasmos, a Touya le agradaba Shaoran.

Ahora esperaba en silencio, con el ceño fruncido y con la taza de café en aquella mesita de centro que había sugerido Shaoran, bastante molesta sin entender el porqué.

Su mente sabía tres factores: Shaoran estaba con su hija, Shaoran no estaba haciendo nada malo, ella estaba bastante molesta.

Cuando vio que el auto se estacionaba enfrente de la mansión, ella corrió hacía la puerta y la abrió. Kimiko estaba dormida en los brazos de Shaoran, con la cara sonrosada y el gesto totalmente inocente, y sin rastro alguno de culpabilidad abrazando un regalo envuelto con papel rojo brillante.

Shaoran conservaba una sonrisa, y cuando Sakura iba a hablar, él le puso delicadamente un dedo en la boca.

-Calma, dime ¿dónde está su dormitorio?-preguntó él con una sonrisa, pero no por ello dejo de percatarse que Sakura estaba bastante molesta. Ya lo arreglaría después.

-Te llevo Li-contestó ella fríamente, dirigiéndose ante las escaleras. Shaoran la siguió con la niña en brazos, y de inmediato llegó a donde estaba ella.

El dormitorio era rosa y estaba decorado con cosas de Hello Kitty!; él rió pensando en cuál sería la reacción de Kimiko si ella se enterase de que él había estado en su habitación. La puso en la cama, y acto seguido colocó el pequeño regalo en la mesita de noche, cerca del rostro de Kimiko.

-Supongo que debes cambiarla, la pobre está demasiado cansada para eso-contestó mientras le acomodaba ligeramente el cabello.-Se parece bastante a ti, de hecho es idéntica.

-Eso ya lo sabía, ahora si me permites-dijo Sakura sacando el pijama del armario y señalando la puerta.

-De acuerdo, me retiro-dijo él con calma, percibiendo el enojo de ella.

-Tengo que hablar contigo Li-dijo ella mientras le quitaba a Kimiko el abrigo.- Espérame abajo en lo que cambió a Kimiko.

-Como quieras-dijo él con cierto desdén, advirtiéndole que no pensaba darle gusto ni que le afectaba que estuviera molesta con él. Shaoran bajo con elegancia impecable las escaleras y se sentó en uno de los sillones, mientras contemplaba con una sonrisa la taza de café frío. Sin duda, había esperado todo el tiempo con miles de cavilaciones, pero pensó que sería una buena idea hacerla sufrir un poco.

Sakura bajo después de unos diez minutos, al tiempo que Shaoran se incorporaba a observar uno de los retratos de Kimiko cuando tenía cuatro años. Sakura en esa entonces no era tan conocida y Shaoran se dedicaba como Eriol a secar cabello, a peinarlo y a maquillar mujeres.

-Creo que no es buena idea que lleves a Kimiko con tus citas-se oyó la voz fría y dura de Sakura, cosa que hizo que Shaoran se moviera un poco.

-Bueno, ella dijo que a menudo veía hombres sin camiseta en casa, así que siguiendo tus métodos de enseñanza decidí llevarla a un Men's Club. No hubo problema alguno por que conozco al dueño, además Kimiko me preguntó por que las mujeres bailaban en tubos y por que en sus trajes de baño los hombres les ponían dinero, pero como buen padre le respondí con la verdad, querida-dijo él fingiendo seriedad, mientras contenía una sonrisa al ver como el rostro de Sakura hervía por el coraje.

-¡ERES UN…!-gritó Sakura con la mano lista para darle una cachetada, que él detuvo con agilidad.- ¡SUÉLTAME LI O LLAMO A QUIEN SEA PARA DECIR QUE ERES UN PERVERTIDO!

-¡CÁLMATE EN PRIMERA KINOMOTO, POR QUE NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE TOQUES EL MENTADO TELÉFONO!-gritó él con más fuerza, mientras Sakura iniciaba un forcejeo para zafarse de su agarre, aunque en el fondo no deseaba hacerlo, por que sentía el cuerpo de Li rozándole.-Además vas a despertar a mi hija.

-HAHA, NO ME HAGAS REÍR. ¿DESDE CUÁNDO KIMIKO ES TU HIJA ANTES QUE MÍA?

-No seas inmadura-dijo él con calma, pero con una frialdad y dureza tales, que provocaron que Sakura se sobrecogiera.- ¿Cómo piensas qué voy a llevar a mi hija a tales sitios? Que me metan en aceite hirviendo antes de que yo haga eso, así que cálmate.

-¿Entonces porqué me lo dijiste?-dijo ella con más calma, pero sin dejar de contemplar a Shaoran con furia.

-Sabía que estabas molesta conmigo, por que te conozco bastante bien, pero sabía que no era por que traje a Kimiko a la una de la mañana a su casa, si no por que estabas molesta por que pensabas que yo estaba en compañía de otra mujer; aunque debo decir que tú si estabas con alguien más ¿te suena el nombre de Gabriel Silver?-contestó Shaoran con ironía, mientras observaba triunfante como Sakura se ponía sonrojada y se tapaba la cara con las manos.

-¿Tú cómo sabías qué estaba con el señor Silver?

-Llamé a Eriol, y él me lo dijo. Además me dijo que me estaba presentando una seria competencia en mi terreno-contestó Shaoran con seriedad, pero sin perder la calma.

-No creo que lo estés perdiendo-comentó Sakura con la cara totalmente roja, sin darse cuenta de que Shaoran se había acercado lentamente a ella, y ahora estaba cara a cara con ella.

-¿Sabes algo? Yo tampoco-dijo él con dulzura, mientras tomaba su barbilla entre sus manos y depositaba un tierno y tibio beso. Al principio Sakura se sorprendió un poco, pero después puso los brazos sobre sus hombros, y se acercó a Shaoran para profundizar el beso, que ahora era mucho más pasional. Era como si todos los instantes de duda trataran de calmarse con ello, y ahora ella se abría paso con su lengua en la boca de él.

Dicen que para hacer el amor no se necesitan instrucciones, que el cuerpo actúa por impulso de la misma piel, que todos los sentidos de compenetran todos en uno, por que es el momento en que todos ellos adquieren su máxima profundidad.

Él deslizo su mano a la espalda de ella, mientras soltaba su boca por unos instantes para besar su cuello y dar pequeñas mordidas que hacían que la piel de ella se erizara por completo. Cada parte de su ser, cada célula podía sentir como sus labios resbalaban suavemente por la piel suave y pálida de ella, ahora sus manos la llevaban hacía el dormitorio de ella, que había estado lleno de las lágrimas derramadas por un amor no correspondido.

_**Colgados, enamorados  
Aquí estamos como dos perros sin dueño  
Esta noche es imposible tener sueño  
Seguro**_

Ahí, ella busco quitarle el abrigo a Shaoran, lo que logró con increíble facilidad, a continuación él la depositó con suavidad en la cama, mientras se deshacía del ligero pijama de seda blanca que obstaculizaba el contacto de su piel.

Ahí estaba ella , con los senos redondos listos para él, con la piel erizada por cada uno de los contactos que tenía con su mano. Se dirigió de nuevo a la boca, mientras Sakura aprisionaba con sus suaves y largas piernas a las caderas de Shaoran, esperando un poco de calor, que hiciera que ella perdiese todo el frío que había tenido durante todo ese tiempo.

_**Pegados, en plena calle  
Parecemos como dos recién casados  
Cuando todos los amigos se han largado  
Cansados**_

Él besaba su boca con mayor fuerza y pasión, introduciendo la lengua en todo aquello que ya conocía pero que creía olvidado en alguna parte de su recóndito ser. Ahora estaba ante él, su elixir, su propia miel, su paraíso. Era como el ardor del infierno, pero con el placer del mismo cielo. Tan bello y a la vez tan perverso. Siguió besando y mordiendo todo lo que estaba a su paso, mientras sentía como Sakura le apretaba con mayor fuerza las caderas y comenzaba a temblar. Aún tenía los pantalones puestos, pero dejo que ella se divirtiera desatándolo, mientras le soltaba por un momento para que lo hiciera, y le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja derecha, mientras susurraba.

-¿Estás segura?-dijo con un hilo de voz, pero que fue suficiente para que la piel de la castaña se erizara.

-Totalmente-contestó ella con un suspiro, mientras había logrado deshacerse del cinturón y bajaba el cierre con una calma espantosa.

-No quiero hacerte sufrir después-dijo él mientras se detenía y le veía los ojos esmeraldas que tenían un brillo que no percibía desde hacía nueve años.

-No lo harás, Shaoran-dijo ella con seguridad, mientras Shaoran se quitaba los pantalones, y ella le desabotonaba la camisa. Ahora percibía su perfecto abdomen y se sentía en paz por primera vez en nueve años. Dicho esto, ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y le atrajo hacía ella, mientras ella besaba su boca e introducía su lengua en ella. Shaoran tomaba entre sus manos la estrecha cintura, y profundizaba el beso. Finalmente, hizo que ella se colocara encima de él, para que no tuviera que soportar el peso de su cuerpo.

_**Completamente enamorados  
Alucinando con nosotros dos  
Sintiendo morbo por primera vez  
Y por primera vez tocándonos**_

Ella se había abierto paso entre las piernas de Shaoran, mientras sentía como su sexo comenzaba a palpitar, sin embargo, ella aún se quería divertir un poco. Dejó la boca de nuevo, y comenzó a deslizar suavemente sus labios sobre el abdomen perfectamente moldeado, mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda de Shaoran, y su busto redondeado rozaba todo el cuerpo de este, haciendo que él continuamente soltara gemidos de placer. El acariciaba la curva espalda, mientras hizo que ella regresara hacía arriba para continuar besando su boca.

_**Completamente enamorados  
Como borrachos yo no sé de qué  
Entre las sombras de los árboles  
Nos desvestimos para amarnos bien  
Para amarnos bien  
Para amarnos bien  
Amarnos bien compenetrados  
Estamos enamorados**_

Ahora, ella hizo que Shaoran terminara de nuevo en la parte superior, para observarle con sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas. Él le devolvió la mirada con una expresión seria, mientras contemplaba encantado el hermoso cuerpo de Sakura. El busto era redondo sin caer en lo excesivo, con dos hermosas aureolas rosas coronándolo, la cintura era estrecha, y las piernas eran largas y delgadas. Ella contemplaba los brazos musculosos y el abdomen bien formado, además se perdía entre la profundidad ámbar de ellos.

-¿Quieres hacer esto? No quiero que todo sea peor-preguntó ella después de que logró salirse del encanto del ámbar.- Sé que no sabes si me amas, y no quiero que te arrepientas y sufras por mi culpa.

-Sakura, te pido un favor-contestó Shaoran con seriedad.- Cállate. Creo que en los meses que han pasado me he dado cuenta de que te amo y que quiero un futuro a tu lado y el de Kimiko. Así que si me vuelves a preguntar, me detengo y me voy.

-Es lo último que quiero-respondió ella, antes de evitar que Shaoran dijera algo con un beso.

_**Matados, de tanta risa  
Con la luna resbalando por la espalda  
Tú te pones mis camisa, yo tu falda  
Felices**_

Él se acomodo suavemente en sus caderas, las que ella comenzó a mover rítmicamente, mientras él preparaba a su miembro para ser recibido. De inmediato Sakura le vio con sus ojos esmeraldas al ver como dudaba.

-Hazlo por favor-dijo ella, cuando Shaoran penetraba su ser, sintiendo miles de sensaciones en esos momentos, además de un placer indescriptibles en respuesta a su cálidez, y ella se aferraba más a él con sus piernas, para lograr ser finalmente uno. Ahora, sus movimientos eran coordinados, el ritmo se acompasaba, y los gemidos eran cada vez mayores. Era ver estrellas en el cielo, era tocar con las manos el cielo, era un momento que podía haber durado horas.

_**Completamente enamorados  
Alucinando con nosotros dos  
Sintiendo morbo por primera vez  
Y por primera vez tocándonos**_

Eran uno solo, ella enterraba sus dedos en la espalda de él, mientras que él se aferraba cada vez más al delgado cuerpo de ella. Los movimientos de las caderas eran cada vez más fuertes, mientras que el placer incrementaba hasta que Shaoran se dejó caer suavemente en el cuerpo de ella, rendido, pero sin dejar de abrazarla. Finalmente estaba en paz, finalmente sus sufrimientos, la duda y la soledad se quedaban en otro lado por que había hallado su lugar, pertenecía a aquellos ojos verde esmeralda y a ese delgado cuerpo. Ahora sabía que estaba con lo que siempre había buscado.

Completamente enamorados  
_**Como borrachos yo no sé de qué  
Entre las sombras de los árboles  
Nos desvestimos para amarnos bien  
Para amarnos bien  
Para amarnos bien  
Amarnos bien compenetrados  
Estamos enamorados**_

Ella le abrazó fuertemente, mientras contemplaba por la ventana la luna, sin pensar más que al fin, había dejado toda la angustia atrás y que la vida comenzaba a ser más justa con ella.

-Te amo Sak-le susurró Shaoran al oído, mientras se recostaba en la cama y la envolvía a ella en sus brazos, mientras sentía el calor del suave y delgado cuerpo de ella.

-Y yo a ti, aunque no se me hace justa tanta dicha-comentó ella, al tiempo que se sentía protegida y cálida en los brazos de Shaoran.

-Compensa nuestros años de sufrimiento-dijo él antes de echarse a dormir, debido al agotamiento.

-Supongo-dijo ella, antes de colocar una sábana encima de ellos, y dormir también plácidamente por primera vez en nueve años. Sin ninguna lágrima.

_**Notas de Ady:**__ Yo sé que muchos me han de querer matar, por que esta vez de verdad me tarde siglos, pero han pasado una serie de cosas en casa, además de las toneladas de tarea para regalar, y que mi cabeza está en "otro" lado que no he podido escribir hasta ahora, pero para que vean que no soy tan mala les dejé un lemon, aunque no sé que tan bueno sea por que es el primero que escribo, eso si me tuve que dar muchos baños de agua fría, por que pensaba cosas perversas. Créanme, no es fácil escribir algo como eso._

_De cualquier forma les agradezco por la espera, si es que no me han vetado todavía, y ya saben criticas constructivas y destructivas son bienvenidas, además de un montón de lechugas y jitomates para mi ensalada._

_A por cierto, se puede ver que Kimiko ya se lleva mejor con Shaoran, aunque sigue tratándole un poco mal, pero lo cierto es que yo quería a una niña que tuviera el físico de Sakura, pero el carácter de Shaoran. Espero haberlo logrado. Por otra parte metí de nuevo a Gabriel por que ya se había tardado siglos en aparecer y es importante, además metí a uno de mis personajes favoritos de Tsubasa Chronicle: Kurogane (la que intenté tomarle un cabellito la cuelgo ¿eh?) Una vez más gracias por la paciencia y por aguantar y trataré de ya no demorarme tanto con los capis_

_**Beautifly92:**__ Lamento no haberlo tenido en tu cumpleaños como era mi plan, pero de cualquier forma felicidades aunque sea bastante tarde y te felicito. (no te digo vieja por que creo que te enojarás ¬¬)._

_A todos gracias, y ya puedo ver quien me tenía cierto seguimiento__**: Angel Zafiro, Motita **__**Witch**__ (con quien estoy molesta por que lleva mucho más tiempo sin publicar que yo) __**LMUndine, Magotito-chan,**__, __**Sayuri Noa, , gabyhyatt **__y como el sueño me vence no puedo ver a más, pero les aseguro que cuando acabe ( si es que un día termino) planeo darles las gracias a todos los que tuvieron la delicadeza de darme un review._

_Se me olvido algo, la canción se llama "Completamente enamorados" y es del cantante puertorriqueño Chayanne, se me hizo bastante linda cuando la escuché y se me ocurrió ponerla en el fic. Espero que les haya gustado._

_**La vida es como un juego, disfrútala.**_


	9. Realidad 9: El miedo es instintivo

**Realidad 9: El miedo es instintivo.**

Corría con desesperación a través de las calles de Tokio, con las manitas sucias y con muchas lágrimas en los hermosos ojos verdes, mientras la gente observaba con curiosidad como la pequeña no se detenía para nada, a pesar de que un adolescente de mirada trastornada, le gritaba como desesperado e intentaba alcanzarla en medio de esa lluvia que hacía parecer a todo el que no tenía una sombrilla una sopa de fideos. La niña corría sin mirar al chico, sin importarle la calle, y sin importarle el hecho de que debía haber llegado a su casa hacía media hora. Simplemente quería correr, escapar, ir lejos hasta donde le dejaran las pequeñas pero blancas piernas que, eran de buena condición gracias a la herencia de su madre. Ni siquiera el hecho de que alguien la atrapó podría detenerla. Hasta que le miró con detenimiento. Tenía los ojos de color miel y muy serios, el cabello negro despeinado pero se veía bien, era muy alto y le miraba con tranquilidad, a pesar de traer su sombrilla y detenerla con la otra mano.

-Hola Kimiko, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué no estás con tu madre?- su tío Touya le veía preocupado, mientras ella trataba de calmarse. Hasta que oyó la voz del joven adolescente que le había perseguido por diez calles.

-Kinomoto, Kinomoto, espera…tengo que…hablar contigo-suspiró él después de detenerse.

-¿Quién eres tú mocoso?-preguntó Touya, abrazando a su sobrina con un enorme ceño en la frente. Un chico normal se hubiera acobardado, pero Xia Rong no era ningún cobarde, y menos lo iba a ser con un tipo que lo hacía sentirse extrañamente irritado. Se miraron fijamente, no se podía decir cuanto tiempo fue, pero lo que sí se podía apreciar es que era el suficiente como para saber que ninguno iba a perder o a suplicar delante del otro.

-No tengo por que responder esa pregunta-respondió Xia con severidad, sin perder de vista los movimientos del extraño.-Lo único que hecho fue seguir a Kinomoto para aclarar un malentendido.

-Mocoso, no quiero que te metas con mi sobrina ¿entendiste?-respondió el hombre de mirada de trigo tostado con la misma altivez que del chico, quien no paraba de verle con sus ojos azules. Era un duelo de personalidad, ellos lo sabían.

-No le he hecho nada malo, además no es quien para decirme que es lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer-respondió Xia visiblemente molesto, pero había entendido, por los gestos de Kimiko que era necesario que se fuera de ahí. Ya arreglaría las cosas luego.- Como sea, Kinomoto; no me pienso rendir-dicho esto, se fue sin importarle Touya que veía con interés al joven adolescente que partía hacía el otro lado de la calle, mientras lo observaba con detenimiento la pequeña que seguía abrazada de Touya.

-¡Ay Kimiko! Te pareces a tu madre; siempre metiéndose en problemas con los chicos-dijo él, mientras tomaba una de las manos de la niña, y la protegía con la gabardina negra que traía puesta.

-Yo no fui tío Touya, de verdad-dijo ella, contemplándolo con detenimiento. Avanzaban en silencio por las calles de Tokio, hasta que llegaron al automóvil de Touya y subieron en él.

-Te voy a llevar con Kaho y Seishiro. No quiero que mi hermana vea a su hija sucia de la cara y de las manos-dijo él, mientras ella no le daba importancia, solamente quería escapar de ese dolor que estaba en su pecho, como un vacio para ella, una cicatriz nueva y perturbadora para sus ocho años. Era una especie de ruptura.

-Eres muy joven para pensar en chicos ¿no lo crees? Él se ve mayor que tú Kimi-chan-fue lo primero que dijo Touya, pero esta vez no se comporto con unos celos perturbadores, si no con mucha más calma, pues no podía ser tan duro con la niña en esos momentos. La niña simplemente se calló, y volteó hacía la ventana, con los ojos llorosos, sin entender de nuevo por que le había perturbado tanto ver esa escena.

Llegaron a la casa de los Kinomoto, que tenía el triciclo del hijo menor de Touya tirado en la entrada, con él que se tropezó éste y lanzó miles de maldiciones, provocando que Kaho saliera con rapidez a averiguar que era lo que había pasado para semejante escándalo. Al ver a su esposo saltando sobre un pie, y gritando como loco entendió todo, pero se sorprendió al ver que era seguido por Kimiko, la que tenía los ojos hinchados y toda la ropa sucia.

-Hola linda-saludó Kaho dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.-Me alegra que nos visites.

-¿A mí no me piensas saludar?-gritó Touya, después de que se le pasó el dolor del golpe.

-Ah, pensé que estabas más ocupado gritando como para tener tiempo de mis saludos-respondió ella con una sonrisa, pero se acercó a él y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

-Me irrita cuando hacen eso-fue el saludo de Seishiro a su prima, la que seguía callada, tanto que ni siquiera se percató de la presencia del niño.- ¿Me escuchaste monstruo?

-Mmmm…si…si-contestó ella sin darle importancia, mientras el niño, que había heredado la perceptibilidad de su padre, se dio cuenta que su prima no estaba como para aguantar sus comentarios, y él no era de las personas que atacaba cuando la otra no podía defenderse. Orgullo de un Kinomoto.

-Bueno monstruo, no sé que ha pasado pero sucia no me gusta molestarte-sonrió el niño con calidez, mientras abrazaba a su prima, en una escena que era bastante conmovedora.

-Kimiko, ¿te gustaría quedarte una noche con nosotros? Seishiro no ha dejado de hablar de ti desde que te conoció. Aunque debemos de admitir que eres su única prima-ofreció Kaho con una sonrisa, mientras Kimiko aceptaba con otra igual, después de todo, aunque no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, le hacía falta un poco de calma en esos instantes, y distraerse.

-Bueno, ya que ella aceptó, ¿puedes explicarme qué hace el triciclo del niño en este sitio?-preguntó Touya molestó, pues el pie empezaba a inflamarse.

-Voy a ayudar a mamá a preparar la cena-sonrió Kaho, ignorando por completo a Touya, pues sabía que su esposo enojado era imposible.

-Mi tío se parece al ojos de caca de pato-comentó Kimiko en voz baja, pero fue oída por su tío.

-¿Quién es el ojos de…excremento de pato?-preguntó él con interés, y sospechando que tenía algo que ver con Sakura. De inmediato, Kimiko palideció.

-No le digas a mamá que aun le digo así; es el señor Li-respondió ella con pena.

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ HACE ESE PATÁN Y PEDAZO DE DESGRACIADO CON MI HERMANA?!!!!-fue el gritó de Touya Kinomoto, que hizo que Kaho y Nadeshiko se asomaran por la puerta y de que el vecino viera con interés al hombre a través de su cerca.-¿Y usted qué?- fue la respuesta que le dio Touya al pobre hombre, que se espanto y comentó sobre la importancia de encerrar a los locos en la casa de la risa.

-¿Lo conoces tío?-fue la pregunta de Kinomoto, al ver la reacción de su tío.

-¡Por supuesto qué sí! Apenas lo vea, voy a deshacer su cuello en mitades o mejor aun le daré una gran patada en su trasero chino…

-Touya, cálmate-fue la voz de un joven hombre, que usaba anteojos y tenía una mirada pacífica y dulce, que sonreía desde la entrada de la casa de los Kinomoto.

-Yuki. ¡ME IRRITA SU CINISMO!!!-fue la respuesta de Kinomoto, que paseaba furibundo de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado.

-Nunca vi a papá tan enojado, salvo cuando un hombre se comportó muy amable con mi mamá-susurró Seishiro a la hija de Shaoran, que veía a su tío sin saber reír o arrepentirse por haberlo hecho enojar.

-Touya, se te pueden ir detalles que pueden perjudicar a Sakura, y no creo que ella deseé eso-sonrió Yukito, mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, que había recordado que su sobrina e hijo habían contemplado toda la escena.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo pero tengo que hablar con el monstruo…Seishiro, acompaña a tu prima al cuarto de tu hermano.

-Si papá-respondió el niño, y con rapidez llevó a Kimiko dentro de la casa, mientras Yukito y Touya se quedaban fuera de la casa, para que este último descargará todo el enojo que sentía para con Li.

-¿Qué hace de nuevo en la vida de mi hermana?-preguntó mientras pateaba con fuerza el triciclo de su hijo.

-No puedes juzgar eso, lo que si es que tienes que ver si le está haciendo un bien o un mal-sonrió Yukito, mientras permanecía en calma observando a su amigo.

-Obviamente le está haciendo un mal, no seas ingenuo Yuki. De seguro, como es una modelo famosa, él quiere que su empresa tenga renombre-dijo para sí mismo, mientras Yuki sonreía resignado y daba un suspiro.

-Touya, Touya no es por ese lado-dijo él.- Piénsalo, no hay persona en Japón que no conozca a L&H, ni mucho menos en las grandes pasarelas, piensa ¿para qué Li querría el renombre de una sola modelo en una empresa mundialmente conocida?

-No lo apoyes-dijo Kinomoto furioso, pero ya más tranquilo.- Seguramente quiere expandirse o que sé yo, utilizar a Sakura para un escándalo o para hundir a daUka?...

-No lo creo, de verdad no creo eso-sonrió Yukito, mientras se oía una especie de gruñido proveniente de su estómago.- Parece que tengo hambre, aunque comí como cinco platos de arroz antes de venir.

-Comes demasiado-comentó Touya.- Pasa a comer con nosotros.

-No lo sé, es que no tengo mucho tiempo y además…

-Vamos, no te hagas del rogar Yuki.

-Touya ¿Yukishiro se queda a cenar?-preguntó Kaho con una sonrisa desde la ventana.

-Sí, ni más ni menos-respondió él.

-Seishiro, ayúdame a sacar la vaporera grande-fue lo único que se oyó de Kaho, quien se reía del gran apetito del mejor amigo de su esposo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Shaoran estornudaba constantemente en su oficina sin entender el porqué. Seguramente se enfermaría, pero era necesaria la carga de trabajo para mantener ocupada a una mente que parecía una tormenta. Aunque esos días habían sido los mejores de su vida en el mucho tiempo, tenía las ideas totalmente revueltas. ¿Qué seguía a partir de ahora? Amaba a Sakura y a su hija, pero pensar que ésta tenía muchos miedos por un padre que le había dejado sola a ella y a su madre, le daba escalofríos, pues era muy posible que la niña, al enterarse que él era ese hombre; le odiara y no podría estar junto a Sakura ni junto a ella. Por otro lado, estaba su madre; que odiaba a Sakura con vehemencia y que la aniquilaría sin dudarlo, además que no aceptaría a Kimiko como la heredera de todo lo que tenía él, por no pensar que su madre no aprobaría una boda. Muchos problemas para una mente que en esos nueve años sólo conocía el marketing, la elegancia, el diseño y los cálculos de acciones ganadas.

-Buenos días Li-fue el saludo de un hombre joven de cabello negro azulado, con ojos de color azul marino, piel muy pálida y mirada pícara, que era ocultada por sus elegantes y delgadas gafas, con un elegante traje de color negro y una corbata de color rojo.

-Buenos día Hiragizawa-saludó él sin dejar de pensar en Sakura y en los problemas que tenía con respecto a ella.

-¿No me digas que no les salió una pose del Kama Sutra a ti y a Sakura? Debes de practicar más para que te salga y el yoga es una buena opción…

-Me muero de la risa Hiragizawa, mejor dime como te va en la segunda vuelta del Kama Sutra con Dadouji-sonrió Li, mientras su amigo se reía con picardía, y se sentaba enfrente de él con una enorme sonrisa.

-Li, si la señorita Dadouji se enterase de lo que opinas de ella, no te vería como el elegante caballero chino al que está acostumbrada-fue la respuesta de Eriol, mientras tomaba uno de los papeles que estaba en el escritorio de Shaoran y lo leía con desdén.-He de volver a mis obligaciones, a pesar de lo bien que me la he pasado en estas vacaciones.

-Tú sabes que es necesario que planeemos la colección del año entrante, además tú tienes más gusto para los diseños femeninos, aunque últimamente todo lo que nos ha llegado no me agrada en lo absoluto. Se ve tan…vulgar y vago.

-Exageras Li, lo que pasa es que hasta ahora es que no estabas de buenas, pero si en estos momentos analizas la colección encontrarás algo interesante por no decirte mucho-sonrió Eriol, mientras Shaoran lo contemplaba con interés, además de que quizá era cierto que su ánimo tenía mucho que ver con el juicio que hizo respecto al vestuario.

-Bien, ¿y cuándo es la boda?-pregunto Shaoran con interés.

-Ah, eso. Pues Tomoyo ha decidido suspenderla. Me frustra bastante, pero después de todo es su salud lo que la obliga a actuar así.

Shaoran vio, como en raras ocasiones como el rostro de su amigo se volvía serio, y entendió que realmente amaba a Dadouji, pues eran contadas las veces en que Eriol tomaba algo verdaderamente en serio, en especial en lo que se refería a las mujeres.

-Un papel no significa nada Hiragizawa, después de todo tenía la idea de que a ti las instituciones te tenían sin cuidado. ¿Qué importa si Dadouji no es tu esposa? En alma ya te ha escogido para estar con ella toda la vida.

-Es sorprendente lo que hace el amor. Hace unos meses me habrías dicho que sólo me ponía excusas y que las mujeres siempre abandonaban a los tontos que les entregaban su amor, pero hoy me dices que no importa el papel si no lo que siente por mí. Me enorgulleces Shaoran-sonrió Eriol, mientras el rostro de Li adquiría un intenso color rojo.-Has madurado demasiado, mi pequeño aprendiz.

-Cállate o te tiro por la ventana-respondió Shaoran furibundo.

Era cierto que amaba ahora, aunque nunca lo había dejado de hacer, pero cambiar tanto en base a ello le daba miedo, por que ahora otras debilidades oscurecían el horizonte de la fortaleza que tenía para proteger a Sakura y a Kimiko.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Iba tranquilamente en el coche que le había obligado a usar Tomoyo. Era mucho lujo para ella, pero no podía rehusarlo tras ver el drama que hacía su amiga. La manipulaba, y ella lo sabía, pero su diversión era tanta que no se alteraba por que Tomoyo le controlase con ojos de cordero degollado.

Estaba atónita en ello, cuando el cristal del automóvil estalló. Era una especie de flecha, aunque estaba hecha de metal, y traspaso el asiento del copiloto.

Tenía atada una nota y decía:

"_Esto es sólo mi presentación. Se ha convertido en mi presa" K._

Muerta de miedo, se desmayo, con la nota que estaba escrita en hermosa caligrafía entre las blancas manos.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-¿Qué demonios has hecho?-gritó Chiruro, que le había seguido hasta ese sitio, mientras Kurogane bajaba tranquilamente el francotirador. Permanecía tranquilo, como si no hubiese hecho ningún daño.-Pudiste haberle matado.

-No, no tengo intenciones de matarle todavía-sonrió, apartándose de la orilla del edificio en que se hallaba.- Primero viene la emoción de la cacería.

-Eres un demente-respondió ella indignada, con los brazos cruzados.- Estás totalmente loco.

-No es locura, simplemente es manipular a la emoción humana. Los seres humanos somos valientes hasta que nos vemos acorralados, es entonces cuando demostramos el verdadero yo, el eco de la desesperación-sonrió, acercándose a Chiruro, aunque ella no se daba cuenta.

-Eres un loco, igual que Ieran-soltó cada una de estas palabras con desprecio.

Kurogane estaba cada vez más cerca, aunque como un venado que bebe tranquilo en el pantano, sin darse cuenta de lo que cree un tronco es un cocodrilo dispuesto a devorarle, ella no se daba cuenta de lo cerca que estaba el hombre de cabello negro.

-No es locura, simplemente me gusta hacer un asesinato como una obra de arte; lento y planeado, con un interesante estudio de la víctima.

Finalmente, Chiruro se dio cuenta de su cercanía, pero era demasiado tarde para moverse. Se sentía como en una trampa, pero sabía que no le daría el gusto de sentirla temblorosa como un conejillo.

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Tus ojos me dicen que quieres huir, pero tu necedad te deja aquí, eres como una niña tratando de ser adulto-sonrió, mientras tomaba con una de sus manos, el pequeño rostro de Chiruro.- En este momento piensas en huir, pero sabes que no puedes. Tu orgullo te ciega, y a pesar de que el miedo se manifiesta en lo tenso de tu cuerpo, no vas a huir.

Dicho esto, acerco su cara a la suya y le beso.

Chiruro no sabía que hacer, quería correr, aunque no sabía a donde. Tan sólo escapar, pero no pudo. Su impotencia era enorme, no podía ni siquiera detenerlo.

-Te lo dije, los seres humanos somos predecibles-sonrió él, seguro de su victoria

-Me das asco-dijo ella, consciente de lo que acababa de hacer. Hizo ademán de limpiarse la boca, pero Kurogane se echó a reír.

-Pareces una niña pequeña a la que se le da un dulce, y a pesar de que le guste por capricho lo niega.

-Eres…

-Soy lo peor ¿y qué? Sólo los persignados son los que no admiten que ellos son lo peor. Por algo soy asesino y es por que no me domina ni un solo escrúpulo de conciencia.

Ella se fue indignada, pero en el fondo, de alguna forma habían tocada una fibra de su ser.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Shaoran corrió con desesperación hacia la recepción del hospital tan pronto que la joven que la atendía, se quedo pasmada al verlo.

-¿Desea algo?-pregunto mecánicamente al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

-Quisiera saber la habitación de la señorita Kinomoto-preguntó con desesperación, sin embargo la jovencita se había recuperado de su aturdimiento, y ahora tenía de nuevo el gesto desdeñoso de aquel que solamente trabaja por no tener otra opción.

-¿Es familiar suyo?-preguntó con desdén, aunque se había rehusado a mover el fichero por no saber si Shaoran le conocía.

-Es mi futura esposa-mintió con un temblor en los labios, pero a pesar de ello, estaba bastante seguro.

-Está con el doctor, solamente fue un desmayo-dijo sin darle importancia, mientras mascaba una goma.- Espérela en la sala de visitas, no tarda en salir.

Shaoran fue resignado a la sala. Si bien estaba contento de que a Sakura no le hubiese pasado nada, sabía que tenía que hablar seriamente con su madre. Eso del altercado que había sufrido, le daba una idea de quien estaba tras de ello, aunque por el momento, no buscaba averiguar, si no tantear el terreno.

Aunque le sorprendía semejante actitud, pues su madre no solía ser tan desesperada, pero le preocupaba por que eso quería decir que ahora había intereses de por medio, intereses que él no conocía, y de los que podría depender la vida de Sakura, de Kimiko y hasta la suya, pues no dudaba que con tal de obtener algo para sus fines, su madre sería capaz de matarlo también.

¿Denunciarle? No, por que igual saldría de donde fuera, conocía demasiado a su madre como para saber que era perseverante en todo lo que quería. Estaba atrapado, y obviamente había metido a Sakura y a su hija en ello, pero por el momento, era mejor callar.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Los flashes la deslumbraban, pero igual tenía que mantener su postura, además de que lo del altercado había salido en todas las revistas de escándalos,y su romance con Shaoran era ya conocido, a pesar de que ambos se la pasaban negándolo, por lo cuál todas las cámaras estaban al pendiente de ella, mucho más que en otras ocasiones. Sin embargo, tenía que mantener la calma, por que no les daría el gusto de darle más "publicidad non grata".

Camino con suavidad y elegancia, mostrando con seriedad el hermoso vestido de la colección del año entrante, que resaltaba lo hermoso de la cabellera peinada con muchas flores de colores vivos, que armonizaban perfectamente con el vestido. Nunca le había costado tanto mantener el balance de su cuerpo, pero lograrlo le daba un triunfo sin igual, a pesar de que rogaba que el calor no deshiciera el maquillaje, que era un poco más cargado del que acostumbraba llevar.

Desfilar el conjunto negro, que tenía algunos espacios cubiertos con un encaje ligero y vaporoso que despertaba mucho de la belleza y estética que a Tomoyo le gustaba de ella, fue lo que menos trabajo le costó, pero eso era por que después del primer vestuario, todo era más sencillo.

-Vaya, Sakura lo has hecho bastante bien-sonrió su amiga mientras Sakura entraba y se lanzaba de lleno sobre una de las botellas de agua. El calor la había dejado seca, y necesitaba recuperarse de ello. Kimiko estaba en casa de su hermano, con sus sobrinos, dado que Seishiro podía mantenerla distraída de la tristeza que había notado en el semblante de la pequeña. Hablaría de ello con Shaoran, pero por ahora lo que le preocupaba era que, los paparazzi andaban por todos lados.

Se desplomó en la silla donde le preparaban para mostrar el otro vestuario, cuando observó la mirada penetrante de Shaoran, que la veía con intensidad, y de una forma significativa, a la que ella correspondió con una sonrisa que podía iluminar todo el lugar. Era feliz, era amada por el amor de su vida; todo saldría bien.

-Bien Kinomoto-oyó la voz de Shaoran a sus espaldas, con seriedad. Habían acordado que para las apariencias, ellos seguirían tratándose como perro y gato, aunque se divertían bastante con las "peleas". Incluso Eriol, admitía que había salido a flote el lado gracioso de su amigo, y se divertía bastante leyendo las revistas de corazón que decían de las actuaciones de ellos.-Me gustaría que mostrarás más la ropa de L&H que el hecho de que no sabes caminar en la pasarela.

-Claro señor Li, aunque me gustaría más que se enfocara en la aprobación de los invitados, que a como caminan las modelos-Sakura hacía un esfuerzo para no reírse, lo mismo Shaoran; sin embargo requería de cierto esfuerzo al ver como las caras de los demás trabajadores y modelos, demostraban que estaban pendientes de cada palabra.

-No necesito enfocarme en ellos, sé que tengo su aprobación-contestó Shaoran con arrogancia-Lo que me preocupa es la ineficiencia de mis trabajadores.

-Pues no sé que le hace pensar que tiene su aprobación, por que si somos sinceros el señor Hiragizawa se lleva más aplausos…

-Señor Li, una de sus modelos me ha dicho que no desea usar lo que se le ha asignado-llegó Tomoyo, que igual trataba de aguantarse la risa, pero sabía que tenía que intervenir, así Shaoran y Sakura nunca pelearían en serio enfrente de los demás, además de que le era extremadamente divertido ver ese juego tan inteligente que habían montado su mejor amiga y el joven diseñador.

-Muy bien, Señorita Dadouji un consejo de diseñador a diseñador: Vigile la calidad de sus modelos-sonrió burlonamente y se fue. Una vez que se fue, los demás siguieron en sus cotilleos, en los labiales, en los tonos y en el peinado, ignorando de nuevo a Sakura y a Tomoyo.

-¿Cómo es que no te has reído?-preguntó Tomoyo cuando fingía checar el peinado de Sakura.

-Me ha costado mucho, en especial después de ver las caras de todos, pero sé que si me rio se me acabo el juego.

-Bueno, como sea somos bastante ordenados para que los demás se den cuenta. Mira que esto fue por que una de las chicas se dio cuenta de que Li te miraba demasiado…

-No te preocupes, a mi me divierte bastante, de hecho a Kimiko también le gustó la idea de no tener que dejar de decirle "ojos de caca de pato"-Sakura volteó los ojos hacia arriba, mientras su amiga reía de la situación.

-Supongo que estás feliz por que Kimi-chan, tomó las cosas demasiado bien-sonrió Tomoyo, mientras ponía un pasador en el largo cabello color maple.

-Supongo que Shaoran sacó de forma inconsciente su paternidad-sonrió Sakura y se incorporó de la silla para ajustar unos cuantos detalles al vestido.-Creo que me aprieta un poco la pincilla, aunque quizá eso sea una llamada de atención.

-O quizá sea que esté engordando, que pena…la próxima vez será la modelo de tallas grandes-se burló Li, pero tan de sorpresa, que el rostro de Sakura se tiñó de color rojo; pero antes de responderle, él abandonó el recinto, sin dejar de reírse, aunque muchos lo atribuyeron a que Sakura no pudo contestarle.

-La verdad es que no medí bien tu cintura, lo lamento-respondió apenada Tomoyo.-Debí tomar en cuenta que va fruncido el diseño.

-Me alegra saber eso, pero dime ¿por qué no le dijiste nada al señor Li?

-Por que sabía que iba a arruinar el juego-respondió la diseñadora con una sonrisa.

No se dieron cuenta del silencio, hasta que Sakura la volvió a ver por primera vez en nueve años. Estaba exactamente igual, con su pelo negro, lacio y largo en una coleta, con un prendedor dorado en ella, su cara seguía igual de pálida, los labios los seguía pintando de color carmesí, y tenía la misma expresión dura en los hermosos ojos ambarinos, que eran tan distintos al color cálido que tenía Shaoran.

-Buenas noches, Kinomoto-fue su saludo, mientras Sakura sentía como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima. Habían vuelto todos sus temores.

_Notas: _¡No se vale matar al autor!!! Lamento haberme tardado tanto la verdad, pero es que mi inspiración estaba por los suelos, y han pasado muchísimas cosas que la verdad no me había dado ni tiempo de escribir, pero aquí estoy de vuelta jijiji. Bueno ya saben crítica constructiva y destructiva son bienvenidos, al igual que lechugas y jitomates para mi ensalada. Quise terminar por que se vienen los exámenes finales, y ahí si dudo que me vean (tengo que estudiar mucho ¬¬…). En la próxima aclararé cual fue el malentendido y que paso entre Ieran y Sakura, aunque si soy sincera, a mi también me daría miedo una "suegra" de ese calibre.


End file.
